Bets clover
by Khsempai
Summary: ...Sasusaku Vs Itasaku... Una apuesta por un amor hará que los hermanitos Uchiha se odien sin importar que compartan el mismo amor de una mujer.
1. La cita

**Bets clover**

-khsempai-

**NOTA** antes de comenzar aclarare que la historia contiene POV por los tres personajes en cada capítulo. Así que espero les guste. Espero que me entiendan ya que los POV hacen referencia a lo que cada personaje vive y siente en cada uno de los momentos.

.

.

.

-Summary-

_Una nueva apuesta por conseguir el amor de Sakura Haruno hará que los hermanitos Uchiha tengan una gran rivalidad. –Ella es mía-. Dijo con furia volteando el rostro de su hermano mayor de un solo golpe. _

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**-O-**

**La cita**

"_Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke"_

"_No se porque pero a veces las cosas pasan por alguna razón, además, lo que crees que olvidaste muy en el fondo de tu corazón intenta en alguna que otra ocasión salir de nuevo, no puedes olvidar tu pasado, ese pasado amargo que pretendí sería mi futuro… después de todo mi adicción no era una enfermedad, solo era un vicio que se quitaría con cambiar de vida, con no consumir…"_

_-O-_

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vivo en un pequeño pueblo con mi tía Tsunade, generalmente no pienso mucho en el futuro ni que es lo que me depara, pero sé que me gusta vivir el presente, este momento tan lindo.

Hoy vi aquel chico apuesto del que todas hablan en el centro comercial más grande y conocido de toda la ciudad de Konoha, su cabello era de un negro profundo como la noche al igual que sus ojos que destellaban una indiferencia que bien podría distinguirse a kilómetros de aquí.

A su lado iba otro chico muy parecido a él, el hombre más apuesto para mí y del cual yo estaba rotundamente enamorada, este tenía el cabello negro azulado y tenía la piel más blanca. Yo me encontraba parada frente a una boutique de ropa, estaba en la puerta tal vez hasta impidiendo el paso, pues no podía despegar la mirada de aquellos hombres ya que me había perdido en la mirada penetrante de uno de ellos.

– ¿Qué haces frentezota vamos a entrar o qué?-.

Grito Ino desde dentro la tienda y es que este fin de semana sería la clausura de egresados, su medio hermano Deidara se graduaba de la preparatoria KHS (Konoha High School), ella estaba muy contenta, además habría baile el día de la graduación y un chico llamado Sai la invito, así que accedí a acompañar a mi amiga a comprar un lindo vestido.

Yo por mi parte, nadie me había invitado aún, bueno, en realidad si me habían invitado… era mi vecino, Naruto, que me amaba de toda la vida, creo que desde que nos conocimos, hubiese aceptado su invitación si hubiera querido pero no tenia ganas de ir al menos no con él.

Deseaba que otra persona lo hiciera pero eso era casi imposible, de seguro ya tendría pareja o al menos esa chica no lo dejaría así como así ya que él era el chico más popular de todo el colegio, no solo por sus altas calificaciones sino por ser un chico demasiado atractivo para su edad.

–Y bien, ¿Cómo me queda este? Sakura, ¡Sakura!-. Eh Ino me saco de mis pensamientos con un grito.

–Eh-. Conteste despistada visualizando su nuevo atuendo escaneándola de pies a cabeza. –Te queda bien, el morado es lindo, me agrada-. Le dije dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Bien, me lo llevo!-. La escuche decir feliz, era cierto, el vestido era lindo, este tenia un corte en V demasiado escotado para mi gusto y por la parte de atrás el vestido dejaba al descubierto la espalda completa de mi amiga, la caída del vestido llegaba hasta los tobillos parecía de ensueño se veía contenta y eso me daba mucho gusto.

–Bien, ahora a comprar los zapatos, ¡vamos!-. Me jalo del brazo y camine casi inconscientemente siendo guiada a través de toda la tienda.

– ¿Qué te pasa Sakura, estas muy distraída?-. Dijo mirándome. –No… no es nada, esas zapatillas quedaran perfectas con tu vestido-. Le dije intentando disimular que aun estaba perdida en mis sueños de esta mañana, así paso un largo rato hasta que por fin Ino quedo convencida con unas zapatillas.

Después de comprar todo lo que ella quería caminamos regreso a casa, pues el centro comercial no esta tan lejos de donde ella vive.

.

.

.

–Mañana nos vemos-. Me despedí de ella y di media vuelta en dirección a mi casa.

– ¿Sakura?-. Su llamado detuvo mis pasos quedándome estática mientras aún le daba la espalda. – ¿Segura que no iras al baile? podríamos conseguirte a alguien, a un queda una semana todavía hay bastantes chicos-.

Gire en mi lugar y la vi. –Yo… no lo sé, lo pensare sí, hasta mañana-. Le conteste metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Ino dio media vuelta y se adentro en su casa yo por mi parte gire de nuevo en la acera y continué caminando, seguía soñando con que el me invitaría, en verdad lo deseaba, deseaba ir solo con el al baile.

Estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle, de pronto escuche el rechinido de las llantas que trataban de pegarse al pavimento y unas luces me cegaron ocasionando que solo apretara bien los ojos y llevara mis manos a mis oídos tapándolos con todas mis fuerzas, sabia que me atropellarían y yo solo me acurruque a mi misma.

–Pero que di…-. La persona que venia de copiloto bajo del flamante auto negro muy enojado, abrí mis ojos lentamente y comencé a tocarme. –Ah- suspiré aliviada, menos mal, aún estaba intacta, pero las palabras de aquel hombre furioso que se acercó a mí casi consiguió matarme de un infarto.

– ¿Sakura, estás bien?-. Ahora su voz sonó muy preocupada.

Una reacción de confusión corrió por mi cuerpo ¿Cómo es que el sabia mi nombre? levante la mirada poco a poco y ahí estaba él, era él, me estaba mirando a mí, con su mirada fría y penetrante mantenía un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

– ¿Tu eres…?- el frunció el ceño ante mi reacción pues en vez de estar asustada al borde de un infarto ya que casi me atropellaba yo estaba de alguna manera tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado pero mi cuerpo por dentro estaba que se moría por su sola presencia.

–Sasuke-. Al fin pude articular su nombre.

–Hermano ya vámonos, mamá se molestara si llegamos tarde a la ce…-. El chico que venia manejando se bajo se su coche. –Cena-. Culmino su frase y mis ojos se desviaron de inmediato de Sasuke a aquel chico que había visto en la mañana y en cuya mirada me había perdido.

–Lo siento, yo, yo, yo… venia distraída-. Tartamude un poco alejándome de Sasuke para caminar hacia la acera e indicarles que podían seguir su camino.

–Itachi vámonos-. Pronuncio fríamente aquel hombre que se veía molesto porque mi mirada lo cambio por su ¿hermano?

No pude hacer nada, más solo me limite a bajar la mirada y caminar hacia mi casa, oí el ruido del motor de su auto y escuche como se alejaban a toda marcha.

.

.

.

– ¿Es algo tarde no crees? te acompañare hasta tu casa, así evitaremos que intentes suicidarte-. Me hablo una voz en tono divertido, gire la cabeza hacia mi derecha, me detuve en seco, simplemente me quede parada ahí sin moverme, incluso juraría que deje de respirar por unos segundos al ver la compañía que había llegado a mi lado.

–Vamos niña linda habla, ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?-. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

–Si… claro-. Al fin después de varios minutos pude articular esas dos sencillas palabras que me costaron tanto en decir. Aunque él no era exactamente la presencia que deseaba ver y que ansiaba me hubiese acompañado.

–Mi nombre es Itachi, Itachi Uchiha-. Dijo elevando su mano derecha para estrecharla con la mía.

–Mucho gusto Itachi soy Sakura Haruno-. Dije algo nerviosa pero después se me quito con la pequeña conversación que a lo largo del camino se fue haciendo extensa, él me había agradado bastante y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba oscuro hace un par de horas quizá habíamos llegado a mi casa, fue entonces que recordé sus palabras.

– ¡Tú cena!-. Exclame de repente algo agitada.

–No te preocupes llame a mi mamá y le comente que no llegaría-.

–Lo lamento fue mi culpa-. Dije apenada y para recompensarlo lo invitaría a cenar.

– ¿Te gustaría pasar? te invito a cenar, es lo menos que puedo hacer al haber arruinado tu cena-.

–No te preocupes-.

–Anda por favor acepta mi invitación no me hagas sentir mal, ¿Si?-. Insistí.

–De acuerdo-.

–Bien pasa-. Le dije y al abrir la puerta casi se me cayo la cara de vergüenza, mi tía estaba tirada en medio del sillón toda ebria además toda la sala apestaba a alcohol, ella no era la clase de persona en la que se había convertido pero el perder a un paciente en la sala de cirugía la había llevado ha convertirse en una borracha, yo esperaba que con el tiempo lo superara y de alguna manera el tiempo ayudo, ya que ya no tomaba frecuentemente como siempre lo hacia y tal vez fue gracias al apoyo que le ofrecíamos nuestros vecinos y yo, gracias a eso estaba saliendo adelante pero de vez en cuando tenia pequeñas recaídas.

– ¿tu tía esta…?-.

-¿Tía, te encuentras bien?-. Corrí acercándome a ella pero ya se había dormido.

–Discúlpame Itachi, por que no vamos a cenar afuera, la noche es linda-. Trate de desviar la conversación mientras el dibujaba una mueca que parecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Espérame unos segundos subiré por un abrigo-. Subí a mi cuarto a toda prisa sin esperar su respuesta, me adentre a mi habitación y comencé a sacar del closet cualquier cosa que se viera ralamente bien.

Me vestí lo mas linda que pude me puse algo de maquillaje y con todo el dolor de mi corazón rompí mi cochinito, los Uchiha no eran la clase de personas como yo, bueno tampoco me puedo quejar tanto ya que al menos el sueldo que ganaba mi tía como medico cirujano entre otras especialidades más, nos daba para vivir al menos cómodamente, aunque su defecto fuera el vicio extremo por el sake.

Pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a cosas mejores y a veces solo a veces deseaba tener un padre rico que me hiciera sencilla la vida pero eso era seguir soñando, baje las escaleras y en la sala estaba él, dándome la espalda, cuando me escucho bajar simplemente me miro por sobre su hombro.

– ¿No ibas solo por un abrigo?-. Bromeo el con toda la gracia que pudo y yo me sonroje.

–Nos vamos hay un lugar fantástico aquí cerca, podemos cenar ahí-. Le conteste con algo de pena.

–Lamento que tengamos que venir caminando pero no tengo auto y mi tía no me presta el suyo, dice que lo voy a chocar-. Brome un poco para cortar el silencio incomodo que había entre nosotros, cuando llegamos al lugar el me miro como haciéndose la pregunta de… ¿Este es un lugar caro como podrás pagarlo?, mi corazón se aceleró y no solo porque sentía que no estaba a la altura de Itachi, sino porque en una sola noche posiblemente gastaría todos los ahorros que con tanto esfuerzo había juntado, si claro, pero quien me había mandado a hablar ¿Por qué lo invite?

– ¿Pasamos?-. Le mire mientras caminaba a su lado y un mesero nos recibió a la entrada del restaurant.

– ¿Tienen reservación?-. Pregunto educadamente a lo cual conteste con una negativa e Itachi rio divertido como si lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar.

–Buenas noches joven Itachi, es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente por aquí-. Comento otro de los meseros que se iba acercando a nosotros. –Disculpe joven es nuestro nuevo mesero-. Contesto refiriéndose al mesero que nos había pedido la reservación. –Su mesa esta por aquí sígame por favor-.

Caminamos siguiendo al segundo mesero que nos llevo a una mesa que estaba apartada del resto de las demás, nos llevaron la carta y aunque se me antojaba todo, con la pena tenía que pedir lo más barato que había.

– ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar joven Itachi?-.

Itachi pidió que le llevaran para comenzar con una copa del mejor vino que tenían, creo que se me fue la respiración al ver el precio de la copa y me puse mas pálida de lo normal cuando dijo que también pediría la especialidad de ese día, la cuenta de seguro iba a tener varios ceros que me llevarían a la quiebra y de seguro directo al hospital por la impresión de dicha cantidad.

– ¿Y usted señorita que pedirá?-.

–Yo… un vaso de agua esta bien-. Intente disimular el nerviosismo en mi voz y mi palidez, claro que mi piel me ayudaba ya que esta era blanca como la leche.

– ¿Agua? ¿Pero, segura?-. Me interrogo el sujeto como si fuese un delito pedir agua.

– ¿Y que pedirá de comer señorita?-.

¿Por qué el mesero no simplemente accedía a mi petición y se retiraba de aquí, que era tan difícil de entender que yo solo quería agua?

–Bueno yo, no sé que pedir aún-. Dije tambaleante mirando la carta ya que todo era muy caro pero Itachi me ayudo a pedir lo más caro del menú.

–Konohamaru, por favor tráele a la señorita lo mismo que yo, sé que le encantara-. Itachi se estaba burlando de mi de una manera muy discreta, su mirada ya no era frívola y penetrante como la de esta mañana y mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado parecía otra persona más cálida y sutil, se estaba divirtiendo y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y sentí que mi corazón se salía de su lugar cuando el ordeno por mi, pero intente aun así mantenerme serena, respiraba profundo, Konohamaru así se llamaba el mesero, salió casi disparado a cumplir la petición del "joven Itachi".

–No sabia que tú casa estuviera aquí cerca–.

Trague saliva para poder aclarar mi garganta, mi invitación me saldría muy cara, pero afortunadamente llevaba mi tarjeta de debito ya que no me alcanzaba para pagar con el efectivo que traía, afortunadamente tenia fondos eso era lo bueno, lo malo era que esos fondos eran para mi universidad.

–Y yo no sabía que venias con frecuencia a este restaurant-. Conteste con otra afirmación al comentario de Itachi.

El mesero llego después de unos minutos, intente comer tranquila y disfrutar de la cena más cara que había hecho en mi vida, terminamos de cenar y mi preocupación estaba cada vez mas cerca ¿Por todos los cielos cuanto pagaría?

Llego el momento que menos quería, el mesero coloco la cuenta sobre la mesa mi corazón parecía tener taquicardias tome mi bolso y saque mi cartera esa que mi tía Tsunade me había dado el día de mi cumpleaños al menos esta era de piel era lo único valioso que llevaba en esos momentos.

Metí la mano a la cartera estaba sacando la tarjeta cuando Itachi tomo la cuenta y en ella depósito una tarjeta dorada, no supe que decir y creo que mi primera reacción fue alivio algo que Itachi noto y esta vez soltó una pequeña risita.

– ¡Pero de que te ríes Itachi, se supone que te invite yo, yo debería pagar la cuenta!-. Exclame algo molesta no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo pero de algo estaba segura, él no me humillaría así burlándose inocentemente de mí.

–Tranquilízate, ya puedes relajarte, toda la cena estuviste tensa y no es que quiera decir que este es un lugar el cual no puedas pagar-.

– ¡Que!-. Me estaba enojando y no por lo que él decía sino porque el tenia razón. –Mira…-. Me levante de la mesa haciendo un poco para atrás la silla, iba a seguir discutiendo cuando el corto mi frase.

– ¿Irías al baile conmigo?-. Soltó de repente.

Me quede boquiabierta pues no supe nada que decir, sentí que el aire dejaba de entrar a mis pulmones y comencé a temblar, no podía creer que uno de los chicos más populares del colegio me estuviera pidiendo que fuese al baile con él y menos que esa persona fuera hermano de mi gran amor.

Sentí que Itachi se paro de su silla y se acercó a mí, me tomo por los hombros y me miro a los ojos, estaba desconcertada, perpleja, yo solo podía ver sus movimientos era como si el sonido ya no entrase en mis oídos, pero pude leer sus labios, decía mi nombre.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura?-.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	2. La cita II

**Advertencia:** Contenido lemmon, espero que les guste, no soy muy buena en este tema y es el primer fic que escribo con este tipo de contenido demasiado descriptivo je xD.

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

**-O-**

**La cita II**

Sacudí un poco la cabeza y todos mis sentidos regresaron de nuevo a mí, el jalo la silla acercándola a mis piernas y me sentó en ella, él por su parte acerco la suya y se sentó cerca de mí.

– ¿Quieres ir, si o no?-.

Su tono de voz ya no pareció dulce como la primera vez, más bien parecía que me estaba hablando en un tono de orden, esta era una elección que tenía que hacer en esos momentos. La verdad es que me había prometido no ir con nadie que no fuese Sasuke pero… él era su hermano, sin duda podría ir y tenía al menos un 99% de posibilidades de acercarme al amor de vida, definitivamente Itachi, era mi pase directo hacia su hermano.

El mesero llego a devolver la tarjeta y él… estaba a punto de levantarse e irse pero finalmente pude contestar a tiempo.– ¡Sí! Si quiero-. Conteste frenéticamente gustosa. – ¡Me encantaría ir contigo!-.

– ¡Perfecto!-. Eludió con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Entonces pasare por ti el sábado a las 9 en punto. Vamos te llevare a casa-.

Salimos del restaurant y para cuando estábamos en la puerta de mi casa y mi corazón más relajado pude despedirme de él con un beso en su mejilla.

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió tranquila para mí, aunque para el resto de los demás la semana fue la locura, era fin de semestre y el baile estaba cerca, los que se graduaban este año estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para este sábado y el resto del instituto hacia citas de última hora para ir al baile.

Ino me perseguía cada vez que podía, indicándome cada prospecto que no tenía cita, no quería decirle que iría y tampoco quería decirle con que persona.

En el almuerzo nos reunimos todos los amigos, todos hablaban del dichoso baile. Naruto,mi mejor amigo de toda la vida iría con Hinata mi mejor y la mas tímida de mis amigas, no sé como ella le hizo para responderle a Naruto que sí, si cada vez que lo ve se desmaya.

Kiba el chico más irrespetuoso e insolente pero gracioso de mi salón de clases iría con Tenten una castaña muy hermosa que babea por un solo hombre cuyo honor lleva en el apellido… Neji Hyuga, tampoco conozco la razón del porque saldrá con él, si ella babea por esos ojos aperlados.

Shikamaruotro de mis amigos y compañeros de mi clase, el más monótono de todos saldría con una gran fiera, esta pareja era la peor combinación de todas puesTemari era agresiva y siempre andaba a la defensiva, cosa contraria al Nara cuyo lema era que todo era problemático. E Ino que saldría con Sai… apenas si conozco el nombre del chico ya que a duras penas si lo he visto un par de veces dentro del instituto y lo único que se de él es que pertenece a la grandiosa familia de los Uchiha.

Y aunque algunos compañeros de clase aún andaban en busca de pareja como Lee, Chouji, Shino entre otros, para ellos no habría ningún problema sino encontraban para este fin de semana con quien ir, de todas maneras irían con pareja o no al baile de graduación.

– ¡Frentezota!-. La voz chillona de Ino sonar cerca de mi oído casi reventó mi tímpano derecho. –Ino-. Me queje tapando mi oreja con mi mano, desviando un poco mi cuerpo para que ella dejara de abrazarme por la espalda.

–Ya te eh enseñado mil chicos que no tienen cita, ¿Alguno de ellos te gusto?-. Me pregunto sentándose en la silla vacía que tenia al lado mío, coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y me miro con picardía.

–No, aún no-. Le dije volviendo mi mirada a mi charola de comida, hacia unos quince minutos que el receso había comenzado y venimos todos los amigos a almorzar algo antes de empezar con las clases que esperaban por nosotros después de desayunar.

Miraba fijamente la charola que aún tenia mi desayuno casi intacto pues no había probado bocado alguno desde que nos sentamos a la mesa, de pronto… sentí una mirada muy pesada a mis espaldas, alguien me estaba observando.

Gire la cabeza unos cuantos grados y pude observar al niño que me gusta, mi corazón acelero de inmediato al ver que Sasuke me estaba mirando profundamente, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna cuando en sus ojos destello un brillo amenazador y no pude soportar su mirada la cual evadí rápidamente volviendo adelante y baje mi vista a la mesa.

Cuando volví a mirar a mis espaldas, tan solo por curiosidad de saber si me seguía observando Itachi ya se encontraba con su hermano, este de alguna manera me miraba cálidamente con una sonrisa de medio lado,nada parecido a como Sasuke me había mirado hace un momento, así que lo único que pude hacer para evitar nuevamente un sonrojo repentino fue corresponder con una pequeña sonrisa él gesto amable del Uchiha mayor.

– ¡Olvídalo!, ellos nunca invitarían a alguien como nosotras al baile, son demasiado para alguien como tú-. Pronuncio con tono rencoroso y cargado de celos mi mejor amiga, esas palabras provocaron que depositara una mirada furtiva sobre Ino.

–Incluso yo tuve demasiada suerte en que unos de los primos de los Uchiha me invitara, estos…-. Hizo referencia a su nuevo prospecto de cama. –…A diferencia de ellos, son muy lindos, pero Sasuke e Itachi son demasiado posesivos, arrogantes, fríos y vengativos no lo olvides-. Sus palabras sonaron con mucho resentimiento.

–Además Sasuke saldrá con esa zorra peliroja que no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra es su prostituta favorita, además Itachi ya tiene cita, se la pasa diciendo que es la chica mas linda que hay en el instituto y como sabes Sai saldrá conmigo así que solo nos queda Utakata que es el único que…-. Dijo desvaneciendo su voz mientras contraía su rostro, bien de algo yo estaba segura, cuando Ino ponía esta cara sabia que ella tenia una mala idea.

– ¡Hey!, es el único que no tiene cita te conseguiré una con él!-. Ino grito entusiasmada, quería decirle en ese momento que si iría baile y que ya tenia pareja pero en unos segundos se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo hacia otra en la cual estaba sentado Sai y su hermano mayor Utakata.

Bufe algo incomoda, después de todo Ino era imprudente y no escuchaba de razones. Después de unos pocos minutos Ino regreso a nuestra mesa decepcionada.–Lo lamento Sakura, hice todo lo que pude, pero al parecer él ya tiene cita-. –No te preocupes esta bien vamos a clase-. Conteste normalmente sintiéndome aliviada por no verme en la necesidad de cancelar a un adonis como Utakata.

–Pero puedes ir con nosotros, así no te quedaras en casa sola, la pasaremos todos juntos-. Vaya ahora el entusiasmo volvió a ella tan rápido como se le fue.

.

.

.

Durante esos días después de clases visitaba las tiendas de alrededor del centro comercial, me paraba frente a cada aparador en donde me gustara un vestido, analizaba los pros y las contras de usar algo como eso pues yo carecía un poco de busto pero mi trasero lo compensaba realmente bien sobre todo porque mi pequeña cintura lo hacia resaltar bastante y eso no me agrada del todo.

Finalmente, llego el día viernes y aun no había tomado mi decisión sobre que ponerme aldía siguiente. Fui al centro simplemente para hacer tiempo y a ver posiblemente algún vestido ya que durante la semana solo me había dedicado a ver las tiendas departamentales cercanas al gran centro comercial, tenia que conseguir algo que ponerme pues el reloj avanzaba cada vez mas rápido como ansiando desesperadamente que llegara la noche.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo mirando cada uno de los aparadores hasta que encontré el vestido perfecto era un color perla que llega por encima las rodillas, el corte era straple, esto era precioso, entre y pregunte el precio no era demasiado caro pero tampoco estaba barato algo justo a mi bolsillo, le pedí a la señorita que me atendía me trajera esa prenda, me la medí y me quedo perfecto se amoldo totalmente a mi cuerpo, la caída del vestido era un poco holgada pero la parte del torso estaba ajustada dejando ver mi pequeña cintura.

–Le queda muy bien ese vestido señ alago la chica que me atendía.

–Gracias me lo llevare-. Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Page el vestido y me dedique a buscar una zapatería, necesitaba encontrar algo que quedara perfecto con el atuendo que acaba de comprar, a la empleada le hice bajar todos los zapatos que me parecían iban en combinación con lo que había comprado, cuando al fin me decidí compre unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja de unos 10 centímetros de alto más o menos estos eran un plateado hermoso de seguro me iba a ver muy bien esa noche y por primera vez en la semana esperaba con ansias el dichoso baile y no solo porque saldría con Itachi sino porque dejaría impresionado a Sasuke.

.

.

.

– ¡Sakura, hija! que bueno que te decidiste ir al baile, me alegra mucho saber eso, pásala de maravilla yo iré a cenar con Jiraya-. Dijo despidiéndose de mi con un beso en mi mejilla, tomo su bolsa de mano y salió de mi recamará.

–Por cierto te ves hermosa-. Grito desde el living y yo sonreí divertida.

Mi tía había aceptado la invitación del insistente viejo pervertido, su cita no me no me preocupaba demasiado ya que mi tía era fuerte y podía arreglárselas sola.

–Que te la pases bien tía-. Le despedí sin dejar de mirarme al espejo. Y en cuanto escuche la puerta de mi recamara cerrarse mi celular vibro con la entrante de una llamada.

Era Ino la que me había hablado, todo el día estuve recibiendo llamadas de ella, su objetivo era convencerme de que fuéramos al baile pero yo le contestaba que estaba ocupada pero que si decidía ir le avisaría. Aún no quería anunciarle ni a ella ni a nadie que yo era la cita, la chica misteriosa del hermanito mayor de los Uchiha, porque quería que fuera sorpresa, ya que si avisaba que Itachi y yo saldríamos esta noche de seguro el rumor se hubiera esparcido como bomba en el colegio, ya de por sí se rumoraba lo de la chica misteriosa, ahora que me esperaba cuando supieran que era yo.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto terminándome de arreglar, mi cabello largo rosado caía en suaves rizos en forma de cascada hasta mi cintura, me había maquillado un poco, el delineador resaltaba totalmente mis ojos color jade y el rímel dejaba ver unos lindos ojos grandes, me puse un poco de color en las mejillas pues con el vestido parecía totalmente blanca, pinte mis labios de un rosa tenue y el gloss les dio un brillo encantador.

Me puse unos aretes largos de oro, una esclava delgada en mi mano derecha y una gargantilla muy fina de diamantes, estas eran las joyas de mi madre las que papá le regalo cuando mamá se caso, aunque jamás supe quien fue o que sería de mi padre, buscarlo ahora ya no tenia sentido ya no a mis casi 18 años.

Me puse un poco de perfume con olor a cerezos en mi cuello y un poco en mis muñecas. Finalmente el timbre de mi puerta sonó exactamente a las 9 en punto, mi corazón palpitaba muy alocado, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me puse demasiado nerviosa.

Salí de mi habitación bajando por las grandes escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor, sentía mis pies temblar con cada paso que daba hacía la puerta de la entrada principal, tome el picaporte entre mi mano sudorosa y gire la perilla abriendo lentamente y… ahí estaba él, parado frente a mi puerta con un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Vestía de un traje sastre color negro con una corbata color roja y su camisa impecablemente blanca, y por Dios juro que cuando note lo apretado de su ropa mi respiración me resulto difícilsobre todo por ese rico aroma,el de su perfume que inundo mis pulmones llenándome de una sensación extraña.

–Itachi-. Lo nombre y él me sonrió ofreciéndome el ramo de rosas.

–Pasa un momento, las pondré en agua y nos vamos-. Intente mantener un tono muy amable y una sonrisa delicada en mi rostro, pero Itachi no se movía de su lugar y solo pensaba en dos posibilidades o me veía mal o realmente lo había dejado impresionado.

–Te… te ves hermosa-. Finalmente susurro en un tono sumiso, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza como intentando desnudarme con su mirada.

Sonreí ladina, ahora sabía que lo había dejado impresionado y también sabía que cuando Sasuke me mirara quedaría igual que su hermano cuando me viera. –Iré por mi abrigo-. Dije dejando las rosas sobre la mesa de centro y corrí escaleras arriba para traerlo.

– ¿Nos vamos?-. Le mire una vez más en el umbral de mi puerta pero esta vez él se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

– ¡Claro!-. Citó virando despacio para observarme una vez más, me ofreció su brazo derecho y me condujo hasta su flamante camioneta último modelo color negro, me abrió la puerta de copiloto y me tendió su mano. Eso hizo que un tenue calor iluminara mis mejillas, cerró la puerta y lo vi correr hacia el otro lado del auto, abrió su puerta, se acomodó en su asiento y arranco despacio.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, este estaba decorado con muchas lucesy enfrente del hermoso salón de eventos había un gran pancarta, _"Felicidades a los egresados de esta generación, este es su baile de despedida"_. Por alguna razón estaba emocionada pese a que esta no era mi fiesta de graduación.

Algunos chicos se encontraban afuera del edificio unos bebiendo, otros fumando y hasta uno que otro haciendo cosas indebidas en la zona que llaman _"lo oscurito" _pero el resto se estaba divirtiendo dentro. Itachi se bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia mi lado, abrió la puerta y me volvió a ofrecer su mano, yo por mi parte tome una gran bocanada de aire y relaje mi cuerpo a todo lo que daba pues realmente me sentía nerviosa, tome su mano y me ayude a bajar, el cerró después de que baje y ahora me ofreció su brazo para caminar junto a él hacia la entrada del edificio.

– ¿Nerviosa?-. Me pregunto Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al notarme temblar al lado suyo.

–No, solo estoy un poco tensa pero… se me con nerviosismo en mi voz mientras forzaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–De acuerdo-. Musito.

.

.

.

Cuando entramos al salón de eventostodas las miradas se depositaron instantáneamente en nosotros, bueno, más bien todas esas miradas recaían sobre alguien en particular… en mí.

Y es que Itachi se la había pasado diciendo que saldría con la chica mas linda del instituto, pero nadie se esperaba que esa chica fuera yo. Me sentía incómoda y nerviosa en ese lugar pero Itachi me tomo de la mano enlazando sus dedos con los míos y los apretó fuertemente como intentando decirme que me sintiera segura, que él estaba aquí conmigo pasara lo que pasara. Lo mire un poco desconcertada pues el sentir sus dedos entre los míos me dejo impresionada.

– ¡Frentezota!-. Grito Ino corriendo a abrazarme mientras Sai la siguió por toda la pista, después de todo él era su pareja esa noche.

Ino se había colgado de mi cuello – ¡Viniste!-. Su tono de voz parecía demasiado efusivo, era como si no me hubiese visto en años, pero cuando reparo su mirada en Itachi ella me soltó inmediatamente para mirarlo con recelo y cuando se percato del enlace de nuestros dedos ella lo fulmino con una mirada de desprecio, fue entonces que ella me soltó empujándome un poco para atrás, dio media vuelta y se fue tal como vino.

– ¡Ino!-. Grite su nombre, pero ella no se detuvo y tampoco respondió a mi llamado, Sai que aún permanecía ahí con nosotros tampoco entendió el comportamiento de su pareja e Itachi no dijo nada solo estaba ahí parado a mi lado sin hacernada con su pose de niño malo y arrogante.

–Así que esa es tu compañera esta noche, eh, primito-. Y por fin hablo Itachi rompiendo de esta manera el silencio tan incomodo que se estaba formando.

– que esta era primera vez que veía sonreír a Sai, pero su sonrisa me dio mala espina pues parecía tan falsa que los billetes de lotería pasarían por originales.

–Regresare a buscarla se veía algo molesta ¿No crees?-. Dijo Sai volviendo a sonreír tenebrosamente.

–Si, ve-. Contesto Itachi de forma burlona.

No había entendido nada y en ese preciso momento iba a peguntarle que había pasado, cuando mi mirada se desvió hacia un solo hombre y mi visión choco contra la de Sasuke. Él también llevaba puesto un hermoso traje negro que resaltaba más su piel clara, la corbata era negra y su camisa estaba impecable como la de su hermano y al igual que este, Sasuke quedo impresionado al verme pues no me quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía como si me estuviera desnudando con ella.

Itachi me jalo de la mano suavemente al darse cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa de su pequeño hermanitoy nos acercamos a la mesa en donde estaban reunidos aunque en el proceso mi pareja me abrazo por la cintura aferrándose a mi cuerpo y mientras nos íbamos acercando pasamos por la mesa en donde se encontraban mis amigos, Naruto me lanzaba una mirada furtiva ya que a él le había rechazado su invitación, se le pasaría en un par de horas pues el no soportaba estar peleado conmigo por eso es mi mejor amigo, Chouji y Shikamaru nos miraban llenos de confusión y de ves en ves se quedaban mirando entre ellos enviándose miradas de… ¿Qué? pues no esperaban que yo me presentara al baile con un Uchiha mientras que el resto de los demás parloteaba muy bajo susurrándose quien sabe que cosas al oído mientras me veían pasar por su mesa.

Deje de mirarlos y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando puse la mirada en una sola mesa, en ella… estaban sentados Utakata que era hermano de Sai y cuya pareja era Hotaru prima de Tenten, ahí mismo estaban sentados Sai e Ino, ella aún seguía muy molesta y ya no sabia si era con mi pareja o conmigo mientras que Sai intentaba encontentarla con palabras al oído.

Pero cuando mi mirada volvió a reparar en Sasuke, estemantenía la mirada perdida en mí y su acompañante Karin… e estaba literalmente asesinando comiendo con la mirada, ella mantenía el puño cerrado como si quisiera golpearme y no solo porque iba con su cuñado que también era de alguna manera de su propiedad porque cada vez que no estaba Sasuke con ella, esta se revolcaba con Itachi algo que a mi no me importaba no tanto como que lo hiciera con Sasuke.

Esta mujer no perdía los segundos pues siempre lo abrazaba en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba y de las 4 chicas que estábamos ahí ella era la única desvergonzada que vestía con muy poca ropa, a lo que Itachi, Sasuke y sus otros dos primos ni siquiera le dieron importancia.

Llegamos hasta la mesa e Itachi alejo un poco la silla para que me sentara, me quite el abrigo dejándolo resbalar por mi espalda y tomarlo con mis manos para colocarlo sobre el respaldo de la silla. Ninguno de todos los hombres que se encontraban en el salón miraba a nadie más que no fuera yo, estos estaban mas entretenidos en como el vestido me entallaba perfecto y en la belleza que resaltaba.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando las luces del gran escenario puesto al final del salón fue iluminado, era hora de que los reyes de este año cedieran el trono a los nuevos reyes, subió al estrado Kakashi con una pequeña tarjeta entre sus manos para dar anuncio y seguido de él subieron Itachi y Temari, esperando a los nuevos prospectos de ese año, coincidencia o no el nuevo reinado seria dirigido por Sai Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka, de Ino no podía creerlo pero de ¿Sai? era posible, el cuarteto de los Uchiha era todo una novedad. Ino se veía realmente feliz pese al coraje que acaba de hacer hace unas horas atrás y así dio inicio al baile de graduación con los nuevos reyes de este año.

Durante toda la noche no cruce palabra alguna con Sasuke por culpa de de Karin que no lo dejaba ni por un instante, así me di por vencida y me resigne a que no hablaría con él, al menos hoy no.

–Itachi voy al baño, ahorita solo asintió con la cabeza y me hizo un ademan con la mano pues estaba mas entretenido compitiendo contra Deidara uno de sus ebrios amigos, que más daba después de todo Itachi no me había hecho mucho caso durante toda la noche y la verdad ya no esperaba que lo hiciera, de hecho ya todos estábamos ebrios.

Me dirigí al baño algo mareada incluso veía un poco borroso, había tomado durante la noche y yo no estaba acostumbrada a los efectos del pare frente al espejo, abrí la llave del agua y moje mis manos, tenia los ojos rojos pero fuera de eso aún me veía bien, ya era algo tarde casi ya no había gente en el salón, éramos contados los que quedábamos, pero a un así había mucho ruido, cerré los ojos y levante un poco la cabeza hacia el techo, era demasiado relajante el agua que corría por entre mis manos, cerré la llave y baje la cabeza, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando unos brazos rodearon fuertemente mi cintura y me apresaron contra su cuerpo.

Definitivamente no era Itachi no llevaba su olor a perfume abrí los ojos para verlo a través del espejo y me sorprendí. Él se acercó a mi oído callándome –shhh, sé si era el alcohol el que me estaba haciendo alucinar pero claramente podía ver a Sasuke, debería ser él.

Me quede inmóvil y lleve mis manos a mi cintura en donde sus brazos me estaban rodeando, acaricie sus manos y él estaba depositando pequeños besitos por todo mi cuello algo que me estaba erizando la piel, de pronto escuche como alguien cerro la puerta del baño y le puso seguro, me exalte inmediatamente pues Sasuke me estaba besando y alguien mas debió cerrar la puerta y eso me dio de alguna manera miedo.

–Tranquilízate mi florecita de cerezo, todo va a estar bien, todo saldrá bien, te gustara-. Susurro en mi oído Itachi y no lo podía creer, sus palabras no me estaban gustando en nada y empecé a temblar asustada.

–No te resistas pequeña, no te aremos nada que no quieras-. Y ahora era Sasuke el que me hablaba, quería zafarme desu agarre pero él era más fuerte que yo, así que lo único que provoque fue lastimarme.

– ¿Sabes, cuando te vi en tu departamento esta noche me volviste loco?-. Itachi se estaba acercando a mis labios cosa que Sasuke no impidió, en ese momento iba a gritar pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de mis intensiones así que me tapo la boca.

–Este vestido es tan provocativo, se amolda perfectamente a tu cuerpo ¿lo sabias? Sakura-. La voz sensual de Sasuke me provocaba pero el miedo me consumía.

Itachi saco un frasquito café de su pantalón y deposito tres pastillas en su mano. –Abre la boca cerecito-. Me hablo en un tono muy meloso.

– ¡No! ¡No sé que diablos sea eso!-.

–Anda por favor no me hagas sentir mal ¿si?-. Esa era mi línea por que Itachi se la robaba. –Sasuke haz que se la hablo a su hermano con un tono autoritario.

–Vamos pequeña tómatela, mira yo la tomare primero veraz que no me pasa nada-. Dijo tomando la pastilla entre sus dedos.

–Si no me la tomo ¡Que!-.

–Te forzaremos a que lo hagas-. Ambos hermanos hablaron al unisonó, mire claramente a través del espejo como Sasuke se depositaba la pastilla debajo su lengua y lo mismo hizo Itachi.

No tenia remedio, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas no podía creer que el hombre al cual amaba me estuviera haciendo esto y su hermano lo estuviera ayudando, pero claro, yo era la única que siempre me metía en problemas, lo único que quería era que Sasuke me notara, que me viera, que supiera que existo.

–No, no, no, no por favor no llores-. Itachi tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y deposito un casto beso sobre mis labios, después de todo por fin había conseguido estar con Sasuke aunque no de la manera en que yo hubiera deseado, abrí la boca lentamente Itachi puso la pastilla debajo mi lengua esta comenzó a adormecerme la boca poco a poco y comencé a ver todo diferente después de un rato. Un sentimiento de euforia comenzó a rodear mi cuerpo todo me parecía gracioso y los tres estábamos riendo a carcajadas.

– ¡Listo vámonos!-. Alcance a escuchar la voz de Sasuke y vi como este quitaba el seguro de la puerta y se asomaba a fuera como viendo que nadie sospechara nada, hizo una seña a su hermano e Itachi me cargo, salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera del salón por donde salimos.

–Esperen mi abrigo y mi bolso-.

–Yo lo traeré, los alcanzare en el auto-. Dijo Sasuke, Itachi me llevo cargando hacia el estacionamiento, me subió en la parte trasera de su auto y poco después llego ese peli negro con mis cosas y se subió rápidamente en el asiento de copiloto.

Los tres íbamos riendo de cualquier estupidez que se atravesara y para cuando me di cuenta llegamos a una gran mansión, bueno, para mi lo era, su casa era enorme, Itachi me bajo de su auto, me volvió a cargar y nos adentramos los tres en su casa.

–Shhh, no hagan ruido o despertaran a sus papas–.Dije burlándome pues la droga cada vez hacia más efecto.

–No te preocupes, ellos no están en casa salieron de viaje por unas semanas. Ellos salen constantemente de viaje, Itachi sube yo ahorita voy, yo iré por… bueno, tu ya sabes ¿no?-. Mire la sonrisa pícara de los dos y a estas alturas ya no me importaba nada.

Entramos a un cuarto muy espacioso había una cama grande, Itachi me recostó cuidadosamente acostándose sobre mi para comenzar a besar mis labios, con una mano se apoyaba sobre la cama para no dejar caer todo su peso y con la otra iba recorriendo mis piernas haciendo círculos imaginarios, subió por completo mi vestido, dejo de besar mis labios para bajar por mi cuello y llegar a mi abdomen, me besaba de la manera mas apasionada y sensual, coloco una mano bajo mi espalda y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido dejando al descubierto mis senos los cuales acaricio, se acercó a besarlos los estaba haciendo suyos los succionaba y de vez en cuando mordía delicadamente mi pezón que estaba duro a causa de la excitación.

Me quito el vestido sacándolo por arriba dejándome solo en bragas e Itachi no se hizo esperar, devoraba mi cuerpo ferozmente entre caricias y besos pero por alguna razón no me quería hacer suya de una vez, no estaba su hermano era solo él y yo, estábamos solos tomo mis manos y las subió junto con las suyas yo mantenía cerrados los ojos disfrutando del placer que Itachi me estaba provocando, tomo mis manos con una sola mano y con la otra de un solo movimiento me quito mis bragas.

Después de pocos minutos suavizo su agarre soltando mis manos pues yo había entendido que él no quería que mis manos interfirieran con lo que estaba apunto de hacerme, bajo lentamente hacia mi abdomen y fue recorriéndolo, abrió mis piernas y yo las abrí lo más que pude, iba dejando un caminito húmedo de saliva por donde iba recorriéndome hasta que llego a mi intimidad, gemí fuertemente pues esa era una sensación que jamás había experimentado ya que aun era virgen, él estaba succionando, lamiendo y saboreando, estaba jugando con su lengua en mi centro y su saliva fría era algo que contrastaba perfectamente con mi temperatura.

–Esta lista, Sasuke, tu turno-. No hice nada al escuchar su nombre volteé buscándolo por la habitación hasta que lo encontré sentado en un sillón desnudo mirándonos fijamente, su miembro estaba erecto y en su rostro mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado de forma arrogante pues él estaba disfrutando de la escena.

–Ten cuidado con ella, es virgen más te vale que la trates bien-. Itachi lo miro con desprecio ya que él quería ser quien me quitara mi virginidad pero por alguna razón cedió el turno a su hermanito.

–No te preocupes seré delicado-. Sasuke se paro del sillón y se dirigió a mi, yo lo seguí con la mirada mientras veía como se levantaba Itachi para desnudarse también, Sasuke llego directo a mi boca comenzó a besarme despacio me acariciaba suave y lentamente, esta experiencia era distinta pues cada quien tenía diferente forma de tocarme, abrió mis piernas y se posiciono en medio de ellas.– ¿Estas lista?-. –Si- conteste deseosa y el me penetro de una sola estocada sin importar lo que su hermano le había dicho antes.

Me queje con dolor, la verdad es que me había dolido bastante.

–Te dije que con reprocho Itachi molesto pero Sasuke simplemente ignoro sus palabras.

–Tranquila el dolor se pasara y comenzaras a sentirte mejor-. Sasuke comenzó a moverse despacio dentro de mi, entraba y salía delicadamente, era cierto el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y en su lugar una sensación de placer envolvió mi cuerpo, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a moverse mas rápido ya no era delicado como al principio al contrario estaba siendo salvaje algo que me estaba volviendo loca, Itachi se recostó al lado de nosotros y Sasuke me giro quedando sobre Itachi.

–No te preocupes, seré más tierno contigo-. Susurro Itachi en mis labios y después me beso mientras Sasuke me penetraba una y otra vez, mil sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo sabia que estaba a punto de llegar, estaba temblando y mis gemidos se hicieron mas potentes mientras Itachi me recorría con sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, jugaba con su lengua en mi boca y recorría mi cuello, de vez en cuando llevaba mis senos a su boca y los devoraba mientras yo acariciaba cada parte de él, lleve una de mis manos a su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo con cada embestida de su hermano, apretaba suavemente su miembro aunque no era experta en esta situación la sensación que le provocaba a Itachi era placentera porque no paraba de decir mi nombre entre gemidos y susurros.

Intentaba contenerme pero eso era casi imposible, tenerlos a los dos era sensacional algo sin duda indescriptible, cuando Sasuke por fin llego se dejo caer sobre mi espalda y la beso. –Eso fue genial Sakura, estoy costaba trabajo respirar y solo se dejo caer en la cama al lado de nosotros Itachi y yo lo miramos sorprendidos, era increíble ambos habíamos aguantado bastante tiempo pero finalmente Sasuke cayo primero.

–Mi turno-. Dijo sarcásticamente Itachi, yo solo me limite a sonreírle estaba cansada pero aún tenia ganas me acomode sobre sus piernas, tome su miembro con una de mis manos y me enterré en él, comencé a cabalgar lentamente recargando mis manos sobre su pecho enterré mis uñas y el hizo lo mismo en mis piernas sin duda queríamos ir mas rápido, Sasuke simplemente nos miraba extasiado con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada cambio totalmente,ahora me miraba distinto.

Y deje de mirarlo para mirar a su hermano…

.

.

.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente dándome el sol en la cara, la cabeza me dolía un poco, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha para que el sol ya no me pegara y vi sus ojos negros, yo solo sonreí y sentí mi cara arder de un pequeño sonrojo.

–Buenos días cerecito-. Me hablo en tono meloso y muy bajito.

–Buenos días Itachi le conteste dulcemente en un tono más alto, ¿Desde hace cuanto me miras?-. Pregunte al verlo contemplarme.

–Shhh-. Me callo poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios. –habla mas bajito o lo despertaras-. Sentí mi cuerpo se contrajo, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y cuando gire para darme la vuelta pude notar a Sasuke a mi otro lado, no podía creerlo había dormido con los dos.

–Desde hace como media hora que te contemplo, eres hermosa-. Contesto Itachi a mi pregunta pero yo seguía perdida tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

–El agua esta caliente, me daré un baño ¿quieres venir?- pregunto el en tono sensual. –Yo…- la verdad es que necesitaba un baño –Esta con algo de vergüenza – ¿Itachi él?-.

– ¿Él que cerezo?-.

–No nada-…

.

.

.

Hola que tal espero les haya gustado el capítulo…. n/n… aun me falta mejorar el summary jajaja…. Ya que no me gusta como quedo… se ve muy simple y poco atractivo… así que espero mejorar en cuanto al sumary pero espero que les guste la historia. Eso es más importante jejejeje…. xD….

Les había dicho que cada capítulo contenía POV… pero este primero que está dividido en dos partes solo es narrado por Sakura más adelante leeremos las versiones de Sasuke e Itachi.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por leerlo. Nos leemos pronto.

Pasen por mis otras historias vale n/n y espero también sean de su agrado.

**And I Know y Keep your heart broken (proceso)**

-khsempai-


	3. Celos

¡Hola! espero les guste este capitulo vale y pasen por mis otras historias: **And I Know y Keep Your Heart Broken.**

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo2**

**-O-**

**Celos**

by Khsempai

"_Sakura"_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el baile de despedida de los egresados de este año y para entonces las vacaciones se me hicieron muy cortas pues terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y que decir de mis encuentros con los hermanitos Uchiha estos eran más frecuentes y no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo me encontrara viviendo una vida tan diferente a la que tenia planeada.

Me levante temprano para meterme a bañar, hoy era Lunes principio de semana y los lindos hermanitos no tardarían en pasar a mi casa por mí ya que todos los días nos íbamos juntos colegio. Termine de bañarme y corrí a colocarme el uniforme, una falda lisa negra con dos tablas en la parte enfrente me llegaba por encima de las rodillas como unos diez centímetros aproximadamente, mi blusa era blanca de manga larga con pequeños botones igual negros.

Sobre mi blusa me coloque el chaleco igualmente de color negro y mi suéter. Me puse unas medias blancas que llegaban arriba de mis rodillas y mis converse negros de botita, era el último año que cursaba en el colegio y mi comportamiento se había vuelto un poco mas rebelde que cuando entre la por primera vez al instituto.

Mi ropa me quedaba un tanto ajustada sobre todo porque había cocido un poco las holguras de mi uniforme. Realmente me veía bastante bien y creo que salir con los Uchiha me hizo bien, pues después de que estuve con ellos mi personalidad cambio a ser un poco mas segura y atrevida pero con cierto recato. Me amarre el cabello en una coleta dejando caer todo mi largo cabello por mi espalda, me encantaba mi cabello porque era extrañamente rosado y porque me encantaba como se me acomodaba ya que un pequeño flequillo se posaba en mi frente y algunos mechoncitos en mis patillas me hacían lucir bien.

Me mire una vez mas en mi espejo de cuerpo completo observando mi repentino cambio no tan drástico, pero si era bastante notorio pues aquella Sakura que era intimidada por la mirada de todos había desaparecido tan solo un poco.

Un poco de perfume y estaba lista, siempre puntual a las 7 de la mañana, cogí mi mochila con mis cuadernos y baje a la estancia precisamente a la cocina para consumir un plato de cereales con leche antes de que ellos llegaran por mí.

–Buenos días hija-. Musito mi tía bajando las escaleras con el cabello totalmente revuelto.

–Buenos días tía-. Le dije sonriente.

–Creo que ya llegaron por ti-. Dijo sirviéndose una taza cargada con café mientras observaba por la ventana que esta frente al fregadero.

–Ah, si creo que sí-. Conteste tomando mi mochila y salí a prisa. –Nos vemos más tarde-. Alcance a gritarle mientras salía por la puerta.

Los lindos hermanitos siempre eran puntuales y muy rara la vez llegaban a retrasarse pero era rara la vez, ellos siempre llegaban en su camioneta 4x4 color negra. Itachi siempre era el que manejaba pues creo que la camioneta era suya, Sasuke venia en el asiento de copiloto y yo por lógica siempre iba en el asiento trasero.

–Sube cerecito-. Dijo Itachi y Sasuke saco una mano para estirarse hacia atrás para quitar el seguro y abrirme la puerta trasera.

Al llegar al instituto, tanto chicas como chicos me miraban distinto sobre todo la mirada de las chicas que parecían comerme viva. Ya no pasaba desapercibida ante la mirada de nadie, no se si será por mi atuendo o por estos dos sujetos que caminaban a mi lado como si fueran mis guaruras conduciéndome hasta mi salón de clases y aunque nadie sabia la clase de relación que se situaba entre nosotros tres aun así me sentía feliz.

Incluso Ino no sabía nada de nada porque desde el baile ella me evade cada vez que me mira al lado de estos dos, además de que yo ya no pasaba tiempo con ella ni en el receso ni durante las clases. Lo había cambiado todo, hasta con los chicos con los cuales me llevaba bien.

Cada vez que entraba al salón las miradas cargadas de irá de las chicas caían de lleno en mi y es que era obvio, mis acompañantes eran los chicos mas populares y guapos del colegio pero cuando Sasuke las miraba ellas desviaban sus ojos hacia otro lado con un sonrojo.

Pero una sola mirada seguía mis pasos sin importarle que tanto la incomodara Sasuke. Ella siempre me miraba sin decir palabra alguna, más solo mantenía sus puños cerrados sobre su pupitre pretendiendo querer golpearme en cualquier momento.

Karin me odiaba y no estaba de más, pues le quite a sus dos grandes prospectos con los que se revolcaba cada vez que ellos querían y no es que yo allá pasado a tomar su lugar, no, es solo que conmigo las cosas eran diferentes pues los hermanitos pasaban todo el tiempo conmigo algo que jamás pasaría con ella.

Yo me sentía orgullosa de mí misma y segura de estar con esos dos, se los había quitado y estos se estaban enamorando de mí, después de todo ahora me tocaba ser feliz y cada vez que podía dibujaba una sonrisa burlona ante su mirada lo cual le provocaba más coraje.

Itachi nos dejo enfrente del salón de clases ya que él tomaba clases en la sección de universidad, pues era un año mayor que nosotros, no se despidió de beso simplemente acaricio mi mejilla y me miro con ternura. –Cuídala-. Le escuche decirle a Sasuke mientras el daba media vuelta.

Sasuke tomo mi mano y entre cruzo sus dedos con los míos, nos sentamos juntos en uno de los últimos pupitres y las clases comenzaron con aburridas teorías, finalmente después de dos horas de tortura había llegado la hora del almuerzo en donde los tres nos teníamos que reunir.

Platicábamos de casi cualquier cosa, nosotros siempre estábamos apartados del resto de los demás que siempre nos miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos cosas que a mí ya no me importaban, nuestra mesa estaba frente a un gran ventanal y cerca de la puerta de la entrada principal de la cafetería cuya salida quedaba más cerca hacia el campus universitario ya que Itachi siempre tenía que salir a prisa argumentando que era muy importante que estuviera siempre puntual en sus clases.

Termínanos nuestro almuerzo y mire a esos dos hombres serios con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos sin mencionarse ninguna palabra entre ellos y quizá sino fuera solo por mí ellos no se hablarían más de dos minutos. A veces era difícil comprenderlos.

Suspire fatigada las últimas dos horas de clase si que habían sido pesadas pues el profe se la pasó hablando acerca de la Literatura Romana.

Baje la mirada a mi charola vacía y guarde silencio escuchando los ruidos de los cubiertos de los demás, escuche algunas obscenidades por parte de otros, también escuche algunas peleas que se estaban iniciando pero fuera de ello no escuchaba las voces de los Uchiha que seguían mirándome.

Levante la mirada y por la otra entrada a la cafetería vi cruzar a Ino que me quedo mirando mientras se atravesaba para llegar a una mesa en la cual me quede perpleja y no solo porque esta estaba repleta de chicas porristas y chicos que pertenecían al más famoso grupo de futbol americano de todas las escuelas de la zona, sino que me impresiono que Ino se sentara al lado de Karin.

Itachi se dio cuenta de mi asombro y ligeramente viro a sus espaldas a ver cual era la razón de que haya quedado sin palabras. –Hmp- su monótono monosílabo me saco de concentración, lo mire codear a Sasuke mientras le hacia una seña con su cabeza para que el también mirara a sus espaldas y Sasuke también hizo lo mismo, solo que él lo hizo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El timbre sonó anunciando que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar Itachi se levanto de la mesa y paso por mi lado depositando un beso en mi cabeza a lo cual a Sasuke no le causo gracia pues su semblante paso de serio a molesto.

–Esta vez toca ir a tu casa pequeña-. Susurro Sasuke cerca de mis labios lo cual provoco en Itachi conmoción.

Generalmente después de la escuela íbamos a su casa o a veces ellos venían a la mía cuando mi tía no estaba, me sentía muy bien con los dos y era extraño había aprendido a querer a Itachi pero muy en el fondo seguía amando a Sasuke, siempre lo ame.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke"_

Estaba arto de esta situación ya no quería compartirla y cada vez que la veía con mi hermano la rabia y los celos me consumían, no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que este sentimiento solo me iba a traer problemas porque yo no era hombre de una sola mujer y encima de todo me estaba enamorando de esta niña que me trae loco.

Nunca pensé que todo aquello que comenzó como un simple juego terminaría siendo mi delirio.

***Flas back***

–_La quiero a ella-. Musito en tono arrogante mostrándole a su hermano mayor una fotografía de una chica peli rosa. _

– _¿Seguro Sasuke? No sé… ella se ve… mmm-. _

–_Sí estoy completamente seguro, es la única a la que no eh tenido en mi cama, aún-. Interfirió antes de que su hermano culminara con su frase, después de todo él lo había dicho solo quería a la chica para un rato y ya. _

–_Entonces pídele que salgan-. _

–_No yo no me rebajare a pedirle que salga conmigo, además no podría con la molesta de Karin que no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, estoy arto de zorra-._

_Itachi enarco una de sus cejas en forma burlona, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir a Sasuke que estaba arto de una mujer y es que su pequeño hermanito podría tener razón Karin era una completa molestia, un chicle difícil de despegar. _

–_Pero de al menos me sirve para cubrir mis necesidades, además iremos juntos al baile este sábado y es una completa molestia si no me da chance estar con alguien más-. Cito Sasuke recargándose en el barandal del segundo piso del centro comercial. _

– _¿Has dicho tus necesidades hermanito?- Ja, se burlo. –Querrás decir nuestras necesidades, al menos ella lo hace mejor que las demás-. Cito Itachi recargándose de espaldas al barandal colocando sus codos sobre este para tener mejor apoyo. _

–_Hmp, como sea, la quiero a ella-. Dijo Sasuke echando para atrás su cabeza._

_._

_._

_._

_Itachi y yo estábamos en el centro comercial nos habíamos quedado de ver con los idiotas de nuestros primos para ir al entrenamiento de futbol y como siempre nos hicieron esperar, fue entonces cuando vi una mata rosada parada frente a una boutique de finísimos vestidos, largos y elegantes. _

–_Es ella Itachi-. Musite señalándole con la cabeza. La verdad es que aquella peli rosa se veía demasiado tonta en estos momentos sobre todo porque la gente la pasaba a empujar para poder pasar a la tienda y salir de ella. _

– _¿Ella?-. Dijo Itachi barriéndola de pies a cabeza. –Valla es más linda en persona, será divertido jugar apuesto a que ella estará en mi cama primero que en la tuya-. Dijo burlonamente a lo cual le envié una mirada intimidante que no funciono en él. _

–_No-. Bufe molesto. Pero este era un nuevo reto que Itachi me estaba proponiendo y yo nunca le he declinado una apuesta. –Te apuesto que estará en mi cama, tiene que estarlo-. Dije sintiéndome ya ganador pues esta chica iba en mi salón de clases así que yo tenía más oportunidad de ganar que Itachi. _

–_Esta bien hermanito, la apuesta comienza ahora-. Dijo Itachi y yo hice un gesto de disgusto mientras volteaba mi rostro hacia un lado pues él la miraba penetrantemente a lo que ella correspondió su mirada con una sonrisa. _

– _¡Ella es mía Itachi!-. Conté enfadado sin mirarlo. _

–_Lo sé, lo sé no te preocupes hermanito, prometo serás el primero-. Dijo acariciando mi cabeza y sacudiendo mi cabello como un niño pequeño. _

–_Hmp-. Volví a hacer mi gesto y quite su mano de mi cabeza de un manotazo. –La victoria es mía, Itachi, si pierdes tendrás que cumplir todas mis órdenes por una semana-. Le dije dejando de recargarme sobre el barandal. _

– _¡Hola chicos!-. Eludió con voz fría como la de toda la familia, voltee a mirarlo y su sonrisa era tan falsa como siempre. _

–_Llegan tarde-. Conteste de la misma manera frívola que él colocándome en una postura arrogante, Utakata no menciono ninguna palabra él era serio pero tenía todo el porte de la familia. _

–_Nos vamos ya es tarde-. Menciono Sai con la misma sonrisa falsa de antes, no le conteste, metí las manos a mis bolsillos y camine junto al lado de Itachi en dirección al estacionamiento para salir de ahí, cruzamos justamente frente a la boutique donde unos momentos antes ella había entrado. _

_Las grandes ventanas dejaban ver a las chicas que modelaban los vestidos a través de los grandes espejos y ahí estaba ella, sentada en una silla mirando a una rubia probándose un vestido. _

– _¡Hey¡-. Grito Sai detrás de mis espaldas. –Esa es la chica de mi cita del sábado, se ve muy bien-. Dijo recorriéndola. –Probablemente pase una muy buena velada ¿No creen?-. _

–_Quien es la otra, no se ve interesada en el baile, es probable que no vaya y podría invitarla yo y pasar un buen rato o no Sai-. Menciono Utakata idealizando sus planes para el sábado y mirándose un poco mas interesado por Sakura que estaba como en las nubes. _

–_Según Ino la chica aún no tiene cita, tal vez las dos sean lindas, hermanito-. Contesto Sai con un sonrojo en el rostro. _

_Lo mire serio haciendo un gesto de fastidio y en ese preciso momento iba a contestarle, Utakata no me la quitaría, pero Itachi intervino privándome de mi derecho a romperle la cara a mi primito._

–_Ella ira conmigo, no se metan-. _

–_De acuerdo-. Contesto rápidamente Sai con esa estúpida sonrisa y el sonrojo se le quito mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho poniéndose a la defensiva, pues Itachi era el que mandaba y si lo contradecías tenias segura una golpiza que te llevaría directo al hospital._

_._

_._

_._

_El día paso tranquilo, durante el entrenamiento el dobe de Naruto se la paso hablando de su cita, al menos el no iría con ella ¿le habrá dicho que no? Y es que siempre que estaba con el dobe el no dejaba de hablar de Sakura por eso sabía el nombre de la chica y porque tomaba clases con ella en el mismo salón._

_Íbamos camino a casa, cuando alguien se atravesó en nuestro camino, Itachi freno en seco provocando que yo casi me estampara contra el parabrisas y es que no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad odiaba esa cosa. _

_Me baje muy molesto del auto decidido a golpear al imbécil que no vio que el semáforo estaba en verde, cuando la vi a ella parada en medio de la calle, me acerque a ella y le pregunte algunas cosas un poco mas tranquilo al haberla reconocido, fue cuando escuche la voz de mi hermano._

_Suspire profundo cerrando los ojos, a Itachi siempre le gustaba echarme a perder mis mejores momentos pues ahora tenía la mejor de las oportunidades ya que en la escuela no puedo acercarme a ella por culpa de Karin. _

_No debí aspirar tan cerca de ella pues su delicioso perfume me cautivo, era un olor dulce yo odiaba lo dulce pero ese olor era increíble y deseable, hubiera seguido parado a su lado pero la cena de mamá era importante. _

_Me dirigí de nuevo al auto quería irme ya y dejar de divagar perversiones en mi mente con ella, mamá nos estaba esperando con la cena, llegue al auto abrí y cerré la puerta de un solo golpe esperando a que Itachi se subiera pues la estaba siguiendo con la mirada colocarse en la acera y continuar con su camino avergonzada._

_Mire a Itachi acercarse al auto y abrió la puerta tan solo para decirme que no iría a la cena que lo disculpara con mamá, que los planes habían cambiado pero que seguirían su curso. _

–_Tsk-. Bufe molesto pasándome al otro asiento, encendí el motor y presione a fondo el acelerador pasándome el alto y dejando a Itachi en medio de la calle con una sonrisa burlona._

_***Fin de Flash back***_

_._

_._

_. _

No se como paso todo desperté en la cama de mi hermano con un fuerte dolor de cabeza el sol me estaba dando de lleno en la cara, me levante a un con los ojos entrecerrados y me dirigí al baño, escuche poco a poco el sonido de la regadera y otros sonidos en la parte baja de la casa precisamente en la cocina.

Los recuerdos venían a mí memoria una y otra vez, una voz chillona retumbaba dentro de mi cabeza diciendo mi nombre frecuentemente, pero no podía distinguir a esa mujer que me llamaba.

Abrí lentamente la puerta pero alguien la jalo de repente desde dentro. –Buenos días hermanito, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-.

–Bien-. Conteste en tono seco e indiferente.

–El agua aun esta caliente, no tardes o el desayuno se enfriara, no querrás dejar a nuestra invitada con la comida en la mesa vamos te esperaremos-. Dijo pasando a su closet para sacar algo de ropa y vestirse.

Me metí en el baño recordando a un las imágenes de anoche, había olvidado lo bien que era hacerlo con alguien más y es que con Karin era rutinario no había nada en especial solo era sexo y mi satisfacción pero anoche fue diferente.

.

.

.

Nuestros encuentros se hicieron mas frecuentes, todos los días pasábamos por ella para ir al colegio, las chicas la veían con odio mientras iba a nuestro lado, pero Karin la miraba con más que odio parecía comérsela con la mirada cuando nos veía entrar en el salón tomados de la mano.

Al principio el dobe estuvo un par de días molesto conmigo pero se le quito después y es que todo el instituto ya sabia que Sakura y yo salíamos juntos pero lo que no sabían era la relación que existían entre ella él y yo.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería como siempre a la hora del almuerzo, era fin de semana y hoy tocaba ir a su casa, pero esta vez quería ir solo yo con ella, no quería que nos acompañara Itachi, ya no.

Me estaba enamorando eso ya lo sabía pero los celos estaban haciendo su trabajo cuando Itachi tomaba su mano acariciándola, yo estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a Sakura que se veía hermosa mientras se comía y le sonreía a Itachi.

Era hora de demostrarle a mi hermano que Sakura era mía sobre todo porque la actitud que él estaba tomando con ella ya se estaba haciendo muy notorio, el dobe me lo había dicho y los rumores se estaban esparciendo como bomba.

Y yo no quedaría como un cornudo frente a nadie y mucho menos que se dijera que ella me engañaba con mi propio hermano. Mire a Itachi apegarse a ella a susurrarle algo al oído lo cual provoco un fuerte sonrojo en ella y en ese momento una de sus amigas llego por ella y se la llevo a su mesa.

Mire a mis primos en la mesa intentando convencerme de que les platicara como había pasado mi noche con ella en la cama así que decidí contarles a detalle lo cual a Itachi no le pareció en nada agradable. Lo vi cambiar su semblante y dijo algo que me calentó la cabeza y no pude aguantarlo más.

– ¡Ella nunca será tuya! ¡Es mía!-. Le grite levantándome de la mesa golpeándola con mis manos.

Itachi se recargo en el respaldo de su silla poniéndose en una actitud corrosiva y prepotente, sonrió de lado y me miro en forma burlona.

Cerré mi puño derecho escuchando como tronaban mis nudillos, avente la mesa que cayo al lado y camine directo hacia Itachi que no quitaba esa actitud que tenía. – ¿Que harás? golpearme-. Se burlo y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que mi puño se estampo en su rostro volteándolo violentamente hacia su izquierda y por la fuerza con la que lo golpe conseguí tirarlo al suelo con todo y silla.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Grito Sai junto con Utakata sorprendidos parándose rápidamente de sus sillas al ver a Itachi en el suelo tomándose su mentón.

Todos en la cafetería nos estaban mirando expectantes, era la primera vez que Itachi y yo nos peleábamos de esta manera, fue entonces cuando escuche a Sakura llegar preocupada y me miro con el ceño fruncido sin poder creer lo que yo había hecho.

De pronto de reojo mire a Itachi levantarse del suelo a toda velocidad preparando su puño para golpearme y lo hubiera esquivado si no hubiera perdido la concentración.

Caí al suelo golpeándome con las sillas y todo lo que se encontrara a mi alrededor, me lastime algunas costillas y tuve algunos raspones pero eso no me importo, no me había dolido tanto como el hecho de que Itachi me miraba con coraje y lleno de rabia al haberlo golpeado.

–Ella es mía, Sasuke-. Es lo que leí en sus labios y fue entonces que supe que él también la amaba.

.

.

.

"_Itachi"_

No podía creer que me estuviera enamorando de una niña menor que yo y es que lo que empezó siendo un juego terminó siendo más que eso, no podía alejar de mis pensamientos su voz, no podía quitar de mi cuerpo la sensación de su piel, el sabor de su boca, ya no quería compartirá pero en el fondo sabía que le había dado pauta a mi hermano para que él primero la hiciera suya.

Y cuando escuche que eran novios oficialmente en la cena del otro día los celos invadieron mi cuerpo cuando ella lo beso enfrente de toda la familia y ahí supe que ella lo amaba, a él.

.

.

.

Estábamos en la cafetería desayunando habíamos dejado a Sakura por unos momentos sola y es que una de sus amigas la había llamado a su mesa, no se cual fue el principio de esa tonta discusión pero los celos y la rabia me consumían por dentro.

No quería escuchar su gran historia llena de placer de la noche anterior que dialogaba con los perdedores de mis primos, pero era inútil, mis oídos estaban atentos a cada palabra que él decía y cada vez que hablaba él me miraba con orgullo como haciéndome inferior, como si yo no fuera nada y es que en verdad amaba demasiado a mi hermano pero cuando pronuncio que el la hacia sentir mejor en la cama y que ningún otro hombre lograría hacerle lo que él le provocaba no resistí mas. –Idiota prepotente-. Susurre despacio y Sasuke lo noto, pero continuo con su historia.

– ¡Basta Sasuke!-. Le grite molesto de una manera muy discreta pero fue tan obvio que hasta Sai se dio cuenta.

– ¿Celoso Itachi?-. Me contesto arrogante y traicionero.

–Ella es mía, solo mía-. Le conteste ahora con la mandíbula cerrada y de pronto sentí mi rostro arder a causa del golpe que Sasuke me había dado, bien si quería guerra, guerra es lo que tendría y posiblemente pudo haberme casi ganado esa batalla pero seria yo quien le ganara la guerra.

– ¡Te equivocas! Ella no será tuya ella es mía como lo fue en un principio, ella siempre será mía porque yo fui el primer hombre en su vida y que crees la amo-. Dijo Sasuke con el puño cerrado aún. Cerré mi puño fuertemente conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo sobre todo porque Sakura ya había llegado a nuestro lado.

– ¡Jamás fue tuya Itachi!-.

Y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi puño estrellarse en el rostro de mi pequeño hermano, mi cuerpo estaba cargado de ira y celos y mientras el caía golpeándose con las sillas y con lo que estuviera a su alrededor recordaba los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos los tres.

***Flash back***

– _¡Hey Sasuke! En un par de semanas será el cumple de Sakura ya pensaste que le regalaremos-. _

–_No aun no-. Sasuke estaba tirando en medio de todo el sillón mirando la televisión sin ponerme atención a lo que decía._

_Yo estaba en otro de los sillones mirando una revista cuando en una de las páginas note un anuncio con letras grandes que decía SE VENDE HERMOSA CASA_ _fue entonces que la idea se me vino a la mente e incité a Sasuke le regaláramos esa pequeña, lujosa y cómoda casa que estaba situada en el corazón de Tokio._

_._

_._

_. _

– _¡Sakura! Hemos llegado, abre los ojos cerezo pero lentamente si-. Su rostro representaba sorpresa, felicidad, incredulidad y una mezcla de varios sentimientos cuando abrió bien sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color jade que me encantaban._

***Fin de Flash Back***

Mire a Sasuke en el suelo, él me estaba mirando lleno de incredulidad con el ceño fruncido y sobándose su mejilla sin poder comprender lo que había ocurrido y es que jamás le había golpeado incluso cuando nos enojábamos de pequeños, cuando me quitaba algo que yo tenia y quería entre risas y juegos pero esta vez él no me quitaría nada porque esta vez no era un juego de niños.

Sentí a Sakura acercarse a paso presuroso, se paro entre nosotros dos con el rostro lleno de enfado mirando a Sasuke y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi mejilla arder a causa de la bofetada que me había dado, no baje la mirada y la regrese inmediatamente a ellos pero estos ya se habían levantado y se dirigían directo a la salida de la cafetería y yo solo me quede ahí parado, como un completo imbécil ante la mirada de mis tontos primos y los perdedores de los demás.

.

.

.

–Itachi deja de beber así-.

– ¡Déjame en paz tu no sabes nada, no sabes como me siento!-.

Y es que la verdad me sentía devastado en ese momento, Sasuke me la había quitado lo único que sentía que ya era mío y yo me había enamorado de alguien quien no me correspondería a pesar de que ella dormía en mi cama cuando él no estaba.

No podía olvidarla, así como tampoco podía olvidar su mirada y ese gesto de rabia al golpearme en medio de la cafetería esta mañana.

–Estás muy mal-. Me levanto la voz Kisame ya preocupado.

– ¡Y que! ¿Importa acaso?-.

No sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba aquí pero lo que sí era seguro es que gracias al alcohol y a las pocas drogas que llevaba ya me sentía mejor, no era un drogadicto simplemente esas cosas me hacían olvidar, pero cuando terminaba su efecto y regresaba de a poco a la realidad esta entraba con mas fuerza que antes y recaía una vez más.

– ¡Tráigame otra botella!-.

Los ojos los sentía pesados y el sonido de mi voz parecía cortarse, su imagen pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez y el verlos alejarse juntos me dolía.

Mantenía un vaso de sake en la mano y el frío líquido corrió por mi garganta, no soportaba que ella pasara todo el día con él y que este cuando llegaba a casa llegara con una sonrisa.

Y después de tanto alcohol me perdí mientras miraba a Kisame hablarme cosas que no comprendía, cosas que ya no distinguía, más solo veía como movía sus labios y su imagen borrosa se desvaneció frente a mis ojos.

No se en que momento me quede dormido ni como fue que llegue a casa, pero hoy cuando me desperté Sakura estaba en mi cama.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Bueno nos leemos pronto… n/n

¿Reviews?

-khsempai-


	4. Deseos y compromisos

¡Hola chicas! Espero que el capitulo les guste.

¿Reviews?

* * *

-khsempai-

**Capítulo 3**

**O ≈**

**Deseos y compromisos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-O- Sakura –O-**_

Debo admitir que soy feliz, estar con ellos es una linda experiencia, siento que amo a Itachi pero… de algo estoy completamente segura jamás lo amaré más como amo a Sasuke.

Estábamos cenando en uno de los restaurants más caros de todo Tokio, Sasuke me tenia una sorpresa por ello me había pedido que fuéramos elegantes esa noche, había estado raro últimamente y a pesar de que parecía que no le dirigía ninguna palabra a su hermano todos los días sin falta pasaban por mi para ir al colegio.

–Sakura-. Comenzó diciendo mi nombre, todo iba perfecto hasta que el mesero llego con una copa de champagne que deposito sobre la mesa, frente a mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi el precioso anillo que descansaba en el fondo de la copa.

–Cásate conmigo-. Dijo serio. –Quiero que seas mía, ya no quiero compartirte-. Repitió parándose de su silla acercándose a mí y ponerse de rodillas.

Me había quedado sin palabras, parpadeaba frecuentemente y mis ideas a la cabeza no llegaban.

En el fondo quería decir si, eso era lo que siempre anhele y siempre desee pero algo había más allá en el fondo de mi corazón que me decía que dijera que no y eso era Itachi.

–Sakura-. Le escuche repetir mi nombre una vez más.

Analizaba todas las posibles causas y consecuencias que podría tener tan solo una palabra, un sí y de pronto sentí todas las miradas que nos rodeaban esperando con ansias mi respuesta, mire a mía alrededor y la gente estaba contenta y mire los ojos de Sasuke, eran diferentes pues ya no representaban esa frialdad e indiferencia.

Parpadee un par de veces y finalmente respondí. – ¡S!, si quiero casarme contigo-. Dije aun no muy convencida, él se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a tomar la copa de champagne con un cubierto saco el precioso anillo del fondo de la copa, se acomodó frente a mí y tomo mi mano para depositar el anillo en mi dedo y luego besarme el dorso de la mano.

.

.

.

Habían pasado días desde que le di el si y aun seguía con esa espinita de haber tomado una mala decisión, no le habíamos dicho nada a nadie y es que tan solo con dieciocho años ambos, ni sus padres ni mi tía nos permitirían casarnos.

Ya pasaba menos tiempo con Itachi y aunque siempre recibía llamadas o mensajes todos los días de él nunca le contestaba y cuando lo hacia le decía que no podía salir que estaba ocupada o inventaba cualquier escusa para no verlo, tenía miedo de saber como reaccionaria cuando se enterará de mi futura boda.

La verdad es que no me sentía preparada para decirle aun del porque ya no amanecía en su cama y últimamente le había visto más raro, su piel se había vuelto mas pálida de lo que era, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos siempre traía unas ojeras color violáceo debajo sus penetrantes ojos negros que ahora se opacaban por un color rojizo. Quería convencerme de que solo no durmió bien anoche lo cual en minutos me desmentía al saber que no llego a dormir a su casa.

–Sakura pequeña, el fin de semana aremos una fiesta en la casa de la playa-. Menciono emocionado Sasuke interrumpiendo así mis vagos pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué?-. Pregunte mirando la habitación entre abierta de Itachi, el otra vez no había llegado a dormir. Estábamos en su mansión, pues hoy tocaba que viniera a su casa, pero esta vez sin Itachi.

–Quiero que todos se enteren que serás tu mi linda esposa, cuando nos graduemos nos casaremos-. Cito jalándome despacio al interior de su cuarto.

–Ah-. Musite sin separar mi mirada de aquella puerta vacía, la cual perdí de vista cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿Ah, que significa el ah?-. Pregunto enarcando una de sus cejas mientras me abrazaba.

Yo lo mire por breves segundos a los ojos sin responder a su pregunta. –Parece que no estas emocionada, Sakura-. Dijo soltándose para sentarse en la orilla de su cama y después dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

Lo mire confundida e intente cambiar mi estado de ánimo a uno más eufórico. –Claro que me emociona que nos casemos y la playa es linda para la fiesta, es un buen lugar me gusta la idea-. Le dije mientras fingía una sonrisa en mi rostro una como de las que aprendí de Sai.

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió sin mucho que decir solo que a diferencia de las otras semanas Itachi ya no pasaba con Sasuke todas las mañanas por mí.

Y por fin había llegado el día de la famosa fiestecita en donde Sasuke y yo les diríamos a todos nuestros planes después de la graduación.

Sasuke pasó por mí en la tarde para ir a la playa, mí tía no estaría todo el fin de semana ya que le toco hacer guardia en el hospital y yo podría regresar hasta una hora antes de que ella llegara eso era a las 11 de la noche del día Domingo.

– ¿Dónde esta Itachi?-. Pregunte inocentemente pues hacia semanas que no le veía y Sasuke era el único que podría responderme pues nadie sabía nada de él, pero ni siquiera escuche su respuesta, solo sentí el frenón del auto y un fuerte golpe en mi frente.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Me queje acomodándome en el asiento.

– ¿Acaso importa?-. Menciono con un tono de voz cargado de enfado y yo solo baje la mirada avergonzada mientras me sobaba el chichón de mi frente.

–Es solo que… el ya no viene contigo-. Dije sin mirarlo.

– ¡Hmp! tiene cosas que hacer supongo-. Dijo y piso a fondo el acelerador para continuar con nuestro viaje.

Respire profundo y volteé a mirar por mi ventana el paisaje que se alzaba frente a mis ojos, el mar era enorme al menos eso era lo que intentaba pensar y no en la voz y la mirada de Sasuke hace apenas unos pocos segundos.

–Ya casi llegamos pequeña-. Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas suave, volteé mi mirada hacia el frente y una preciosa y grande casa estaba frente a mí.

–Sakura lamento lo de hace un momento-. Menciono deteniendo el auto frente a la casa y me beso la frente acariciándola, supongo que esa era su manera de decir lo siento y sobarme.

–Este es nuestro lugar favorito, siempre pasamos todos los fines de semana aquí-. Dijo hablando en plural y ya no quise hacer énfasis en Itachi.

–Se ve demasiado tranquilo-. Le dije mientras bajábamos del auto en dirección a la entrada principal de la casa pero esta, estaba abierta.

–Espera aquí, iré a ver-. Dijo sorprendido y yo me quede atrás de él mirando como se alejaba de mí y se acercaba a esa casa.

Y de pronto vi a través de las ventanas la sombra de alguien acercarse a la puerta y cuando reconocí a quien le pertenecía esa sombra corrí pasando de largo a Sasuke para abrazarme fuertemente a la única persona que no había visto en muchas semanas.

Hacia días que no le veía y no se porque lo hice pero sentí que la felicidad invadió mi cuerpo al verlo otra vez –Itachi-. Dije casi llorando.

Él me apego más a su cuerpo apresándome entre sus brazos y para cuando miro a Sasuke parado ya aun lado de nosotros, él le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio e Itachi tuvo que soltarme.

.

.

.

Me había vestido muy linda, Sasuke había elegido mi vestuario esta noche era un pequeño vestido color azul rey, el color me asentaba muy bien pues mi piel, mis ojos y mi cabello resaltaban, me puse unas sandalias blancas que contrastaban perfecto con algunos detalles claros del vestido, aretes, pulseras, perfume, maquillaje y estaba perfecta.

Sasuke vestía elegante como siempre no importaba lo que se pusiera siempre se veía bien.

Los chicos comenzaron a llegar como a eso de las 10 de la noche y para cuando la mayoría había llegado Sasuke hizo acto de presencia ante todos. Me sonrió delicadamente y tomo mi mano parándonos frente a todos que nos miraban atentos.

–Quiero informarles que Sakura y yo nos casaremos cuando terminemos la escuela-. Los chicos habían ido con el pretexto de fiesta en la casa de la playa de los Uchiha así que jamás se imaginaron la clase de sorpresita que les estábamos dando y la razón de darles a conocer este tema era porque ya no queríamos que rondaran los chismes que Karin había causado.

En la casa había caras llenas de asombro, Temari y Hinata que estaban en una mesa junto con Shikamaru y Naruto tenían la boca abierta, otros comentaban muy bajo sobre todo las chicas mientras Sasuke me besaba.

También mire a Lee y a Kiba que se peleaban como niñas arraigadas por una cerveza, mire a Tenten y a Neji junto a la puerta sorprendidos y mire a Ino que no sabia que demonios hacia aquí pero que salió corriendo de inmediato de la casa a quien sabe donde.

Cuando me separe de los labios de Sasuke sentí una mirada fría y penetrante proveniente de algún lugar de la estancia y cuando localice esos ojos estos se clavaron en mí provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Y de pronto la presencia de Naruto que se acercó a Sasuke me alivio un poco. – ¿No te enojas si me lo llevo por un ratito verdad? Sakura-chan.

–No, esta bien iré con Temari y Hinata ellas deben estar muy sorprendidas por la noticia-. Le dije sin dejar de mirar de reojo aquella mirada que me seguía.

–Eso es seguro-. Chillo el rubio entusiasmado jalándose consigo a Sasuke.

–Así que serás la señora Uchiha, eh-. Una voz irritante sonó de tras mío y me sorprendió que ella estuviera aquí cuando no fue invitada y ahora que recordaba sabia porque exactamente Ino salió despavorida hace un instante.

–No te quedaras con Sasuke, él no será tuyo y de eso me encargo yo, puedes arrebatarme a Itachi él no me interesa pero Sasuke es mío-. Fruncí el rostro Karin ya me estaba molestando tan solo con su sola presencia, volteé rápidamente y le envié una mirada segura.

–Sasuke es mío Karin no lo haz oído ya, seré su esposa muy pronto-. Le dije sin tambalear.

–Ya lo veremos, Sakura-. Dijo y esta se retiro justo como vino.

– ¿Quién se ha creído para venir aquí?-. Menciono Temari molesta cuando llego a mí.

–Parece que solo ha venido a fastidiarme la noche-. Le dije a Temari mientras miraba como Karin se alejaba junto con Ino y se perdía entre los demás invitados que estaban afuera de la casa.

–Ven vamos con Hinata que la eh dejado sola por venir por ti-.

–No te preocupes ve con ella ahorita las alcanzo, yo iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco, si pregunta Sasuke por mi dile cualquier cosa y me mandas un mensaje para que venga inmediatamente a verlo-. Le dije abriéndome paso a través de los chicos que bailaban.

Temari era una excelente amiga, ella sonrió ladina al verme salir detrás de la pelos de zanahoría como ella le llamaba, después de todo me vigilaría pues no me dejaría sola que me enfrentara en desventaja de dos contra mí y si eso pasaba Temari saltaría junto conmigo.

– ¡Bien no tardes no quiero mentir!-. La escuche decir entre risas y yo me dirigí a la puerta trasera de la casa pero no con la intensión con la que Temari quizá pensó, sino que en realidad necesitaba tomar algo de aire pues me estaba sofocando con tanta gente, además necesitaba dejar de pensar en Karin.

La puerta trasera daba hacia unos riscos muy hermosos donde las olas chocaban contra las rocas, me quite las sandalias pues quería sentir la arena incrustarse en mis pies, sentir lo suave que era y dejarme llevar, no supe como fue que llegue hasta la orilla de los riscos e inconscientemente me pare en el filo de uno de ellos, cerré mis ojos, levante la cara al cielo oscuro y eleve mis brazos y la brisa del agua marina choco contra mi rostro.

–No te cases cerecito, tú eres mía-. Unos fuetes brazos rodearon mi cintura y el olor a alcohol llego hasta mis fosas nasales, di media vuelta e Itachi estaba frente a mí.

Él estaba llorando al menos eso supuse pues tenia los ojos llorosos y rojos pero esas ojeras violáceas aun permanecían debajo de ellos, no era tonta ya lo sabia, sabia que Itachi se drogaba y no era algo nuevo, porque cuando los conocí sabía que lo hacían aunque dejaron de hacerlo después de nuestra primera noche juntos.

–Itachi… yo…-. No puede decir ninguna palabra pues sus labios se estamparon con los míos, hacia tiempo que no los probaba, había olvidado lo bien que besaba, no me importo el sabor a alcohol, no me importo que posiblemente mañana él no recordaría nada y mi cuerpo reacciono inconscientemente a sus caricias.

Sus besos pasaron de ser suaves a ser más rudos y voraces y yo lo estaba permitiendo a pesar de que estaba comprometida ya oficialmente pero mi cuerpo deseaba tener a Itachi.

Él recorrió mi cuello dándole pequeños besitos hasta llegar a mis senos los cuales estrujo en un solo movimiento y mordió hasta dejar una pequeña marca, subió mi vestido y bajo mis bragas el deseo me estaba consumiendo y yo lleve mis manos a su pantalón desabrochándolo, sacando su miembro excitado, lo tome con mi mano y comencé a hacer suaves movimientos aparentando una simulación de penetración, le estaba gustando pues sus quejidos eran fuertes y no podía negarlo a mi también me estaba gustando.

Lo avente y el cayo en la arena y yo encima de él, volví a tomar su miembro con mi mano y lo pase por mi entrada rosándola algo que nos causo placer pues en menos de un segundo él ya estaba dentro de mí. Me estaba moviendo suavemente algo que sabia perfectamente que a Itachi no le gustaba porque él lo hacia rápido, decía hacerlo lento solo era una tortura.

Comenzó a suplicarme que fuera mas rápido y así lo hice aumente el ritmo a veces me gustaba llevar el control con Itachi hacer el amor siempre fue pasional, divertido y hasta extraño y así ambos llegamos juntos.

Me recosté sobre su pecho intentando regular mi respiración, salí de él y me recosté a su lado, acomode mi vestido y él se acomodó sus pantalones y me dio un ultimo beso, hubiéramos seguido si Temari no me hubiese llamando.

– ¿Dónde estas? Sasuke te esta buscando como loco le dije que estabas con nosotras y que fuiste al baño, ya pregunto dos veces por ti y tuve que decirle que saliste a tomar aire, él salió a buscarte-.

– ¡Que!-. Grite exaltada y creo que deje de respirar cuando escuche su voz cerca de mí.

–Aquí estas pequeña-. Su voz era tranquila y relajada y la respiración volvió a mí entre pausada, mi pecho subía y bajaba de manera descontrolada pensando en que Sasuke ya me había cachado con las manos en la masa.

–Te espante pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-. Pregunto.

– ¿Sola? ¿Por qué Sasuke habría dicho que estoy sola?-. Pensé mientras giraba hacia donde se suponía debía estar Itachi recostado, pero el ya no estaba.

–Gracias Temari por decirle a Sasuke que aquí estaba-. Le respondí y colgué el celular ya más tranquila.

Sasuke se sentó junto a mí abrazándome dulcemente para mirar el mar y las estrellas. –Vamos adentro la noche esta enfriando-. Dijo después de un rato.

Al entrar en la casa puede ver a Itachi sentado en un sillón rodeado de varias chicas ebrias a las cuales ni siquiera él les hacia caso alguno.

Itachi se veía diferente, él estaba contento pues tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada había cambiado.

.

.

.

_**-O- Itachi –O- **_

–Sakura espera no te vayas-. Le dije mientras se levantaba de mi cama buscando su ropa.

–Lo siento Itachi, tengo que irme, además Sasuke despertara pronto-.

–Te amo Sakura quédate conmigo, elígeme a mi-.

–Esta es la última vez que estaré contigo, amo a Sasuke y lo sabes, no puedo quedarme-. Menciono mientras me miraba de reojo y salía por la puerta de mi habitación para dirigirse a la alcoba de Sasuke.

–Estarás conmigo otra vez lo prometo-. Mencione pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta de mi hermano.

.

.

.

Me levante de mala gana y me dirigí a la ducha, necesitaba un baño inmediatamente pues quería olvidar todo y la resaca que tenía esta mañana solo me provocaba mas dolor de cabeza.

Salí de mi habitación y sus quejidos se hicieron más potentes, era como si pensaran que yo no estaba aquí.

– ¡Maldición!-. Me queje apretando los puños fuertemente, baje las escaleras a toda prisa y tome las llaves de mi auto el cual acelere a todo lo que el marcador permitió para ir un solo lugar "Akatsuki".

Sasuke y yo habíamos jurado no volver a ir a ese lugar después de lo que ocurrió aquella vez, pero esta era una excepción, una excepción que ya no podía pasar.

_Flash back_

– _¡Eso es! ¡Otra noche de buena suerte Sasuke!-. Mencione emocionado y es que estábamos haciendo una fortuna en la máquina de monedas. Y Sasuke rio divertido contando todas las monedas que estaban saliendo._

_Más tarde, después de que nuestra avaricia se saciara nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa que estaba en una zona reservada tan solo para los mejores clientes de Akatsuki. _

– _¡Hola chicos!-. Llego casi tambaleante un Suigetsu a nuestra mesa. _

–_Estás ebrio lárgate-. Menciono Sasuke fríamente, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto ante la mirada amenazante de mi hermano, Suigetsu se sentó a un lado de él en el sillón abrazándolo, le dijo algo en el oído, algo que no pude escuchar porque un idiota chillo emocionado al haberse ganado una fortuna en la misma maquina de monedas que nosotros teníamos hace un rato. _

–_Ahora vengo-. Dijo Sasuke y se perdió entre la gente junto con su supuesto amigo._

_Sobre la mesa había una botella de whisky a medio consumir y el vaso que Sasuke que había dejado sin beber. Suspire cansado recargándome en el sillón y metí la mano a uno de mis bolsillos, esta era una maña que debería de quitarme._

_Entonces sentí algo raro en mi bolsillo y ahí recordé lo que Kisame me había dado esta tarde, saqué un pequeño papelito que estaba cuidadosamente doblado, lo desdoble y vertí el polvo sobre la mesa, saque una tarjeta y lo prepare que mas daba, después de que terminara mi universidad no habría tiempo para divertirse, era hacerlo hoy o no hacerlo nunca más._

_Comencé a ver borroso, el alcohol había llegado ya a mi sistema circulatorio y todo me daba vueltas, la droga ya había irritado mis fosas nasales, pero el cosquilleo que sentía era placentero. _

_Serian como las dos de la mañana, papá y mamá estaban de viaje siempre salían y a veces tardaban semanas en regresar así que no nos preocupaba que llegáramos hasta el otro día, pero cuando ellos estaban en casa, escapábamos por la ventana así era un poco mas excitante y divertido aunque tuviéramos que regresar temprano para el desayuno. _

_Sentí vibrar el celular de Sasuke, había olvidado su teléfono en su abrigo y alguien lo llamaba insistentemente, iba a contestar cuando lo vi acercarse rápidamente arrebatándome el teléfono de las manos, me levante enojado si quiera un gracias debí haber recibido pero al contrario de eso solo unas malas palabras y un gemido molesto. _

–_Tsk-. Me queje volteando el rostro a un lado, no quería empezar la noche con problemas. _

– _¡Bastardo!-. Enuncio con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y no pude aguantarme._

– _¡Sasuke!-. Le grite tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, el tenia la misma mirada que yo, supuse Suigetsu le invito algo porque el ni siquiera respondió a mi agresión pero su amiguito se puso entre nosotros dos inmediatamente. _

– _¡Ya, ya estuvo Itachi-san suéltalo!-. Dijo él cara de pez._

_Los guardias de seguridad habían notado nuestro pequeño alboroto y ya iban en camino hacia nosotros a saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque Akatsuki en cuestión de "seguridad" con sus clientes era muy estricto pero de pronto los disparos y los gritos de la policía irrumpieron en el lugar. _

– _¡Que nadie se mueva todos están arrestados!-. _

–_Hmp, patética forma de entrar-. Mencione mientras todos corrían y se escondían y es que había dos razones por las cuales no quisieras que la policía te atrapara aquí, la primera por ser menor de edad y la segunda eras hijo de uno de los más grandes empresarios de todo Tokio y si te apresaban de seguro aparecerías en la primera plana del periódico y eso era malo, perder tu reputación y credulidad ante la sociedad por estar en un lugar de tan baja reputación. _

_Pero el problema que tuvimos que enfrentar no fue la policía si no que pese a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos Sasuke no pudo moverse y cayó al suelo inconsciente. _

– _¡Sasuke!-. _

_Lo tome entre mis brazos y salimos por el pasadizo secreto que tiene ese lugar y el cual solo conocía yo y ahora Suigetsu también y cuando revise si todo estaba bien pude notar la sangre en mis manos, no era mía, no estaba herido, pero Sasuke, no despertaba._

_Fin de flash back_

Después de eso cerraron el lugar por unos días, se especulaban muchas cosas, Sasuke se estaba recuperando en el hospital poco a poco del incidente y prometimos no volver ahí.

Días después cuando le dieron de alta pasamos por ese lugar y para nuestra sorpresa ya estaba abierto nuevamente, la escusa del porque cerraron era porque estaban haciendo remodelación, pero unas cuantas pajas de dinero, entradas gratis y barra libre hacían callar a cualquiera.

Pero nosotros ya sabíamos la verdad, esa noche irrumpieron los judiciales buscando a uno de los mayores narcotraficantes, Orochimaru era su nombre y era bien conocido, después de todo era uno de los mejores socios de la organización Akatsuki S.A.

.

.

.

–Kisame llévame a casa-. Le dije mientras bebía el último trago de la botella, tomaba casi diario, había faltado al colegio varios días y Sakura ni si quiera se preocupaba por mí, después de todo ya no pasaba por ella todos los días para que llegáramos los tres juntos y es que Sasuke salía mas temprano de la casa alegando que tenia que llegar temprano a clases y no podía esperarme.

Las clases pronto terminarían y con ellas mi semestre, se acercaba nuevamente el baile de graduación, Sakura iría conmigo otra vez eso me lo propuse desde un principió y ya tenia un plan, Sakura seria mía, lo sería.

– ¡Hey!.- La llame tapando su camino.

–Quiero proponerte algo-. Le tome por el brazo creo que hasta la lastime porque se quejo pero eso no me importo, la arrincone entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

–Yo la quiero a ella y tu lo quieres a el ¿verdad?-. Comencé.

Le dije mi plan a lo que ella escucho atentamente y una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro, ni siquiera se negó a mi petición y tampoco se quejo cuando la bese. Por esa razón me gustaba Karin porque era sumisa ante mis órdenes y mis caricias.

.

.

.

Hacia días que no llegaba a dormir a casa pues no tenía ganas, después de todo ella estaría con él.

–Kisame vámonos-. Le dije y él me ayudo a levantarme de la silla, paso uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me saco casi cargando del lugar en el cual nos encontrábamos.

–Mi camioneta esta en el estacionamiento-. Le ofrecí las llaves y me llevo a casa. Me ayudo a bajar de mi auto y cuando cerró la puerta de la camioneta pude ver una mata rosada cerrar la puerta de mi casa.

– ¿Sakura?-. La llame entrecerrando los ojos para poder visualizarla mejor.

Ella se acercó, sus ojos lucían hermanos bajo la luz de la luna y me acerque a ella tambaleante, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese demandante a lo cual ella respondió sin rechazarme.

–Te amo-. Le dije bajito y puede escuchar a lo lejos a Kisame burlarse y Sakura sonrió.

–Yo lo llevo-. Le dijo a Kisame y se ofreció a ayudarme a subir a mi cuarto pues apenas podía notar en donde comenzaba el piso y donde había un escalón.

–Entonces me voy-. Menciono mi amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

– ¡No!-. La detuve del brazo y volví a besarla.

–Quédate esta noche conmigo, se mía por favor-. Dije volviendo a besarla y ella se quedo sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando desperté ella no estaba en mi cama supuse se había levantado temprano, me revolví en mis cobijas intentando percibir su olor en las sabanas pero ya no estaba su olor.

Tome mi almohada y la puse sobre mi rostro pues alguien estaba tocando mi puerta y con la resaca que tenia no quería que nadie me molestara.

–Itachi, levántate tenemos que irnos, el entrenamiento comienza a las 8-.

Vaya día y con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, Sasuke podría arreglárselas solo después de que me fuera el seria el nuevo capitán del equipo. –Yo no voy-. Conteste con la voz cansía.

–Hmp, como quieras-. Lo escuche decirme mientras se alejaba.

.

.

.

Era fin de semana hacia días que no iba a la casa de la playa y Akatsuki ya me había aburrido, además ahora que formaba parte de la organización ese lugar ya no llamaba mi atención.

Así que finalmente decidí que ir a la playa era una buena opción, estaba escuchando y a veces mirando lo que fuera en la televisión, me encontraba recostado en el sillón leyendo una revista cuando el sonido de un auto estacionándose fuera llamo mi atención.

Tenía las ventanas y la puerta abierta me gustaba escuchar el rugir del mar, me levante y me acerque cautelosamente a la entrada fue entonces que vi a Sasuke y a Sakura que para mi sorpresa los brazos de ella me rodearon fuertemente a lo que yo la presione más contra mi cuerpo sintiéndola mía y aspirando su dulce aroma.

–Te extrañe-. Esa palabra escapo de mis labios y al abrir mis ojos Sasuke se había puesto serio así que tuve que soltarla.

.

.

.

– ¡No me iré te guste o no esta también es mi casa!-. Estaba discutiendo con mi hermano ya que él había venido aquí para hacer una tonta fiesta a la cual yo no estaba invitado.

–Sasuke, Itachi-. Menciono ella con la voz temblorosa al vernos discutir ferozmente tomándonos por el cuello la camisa.

–Tsk-. Me queje soltando a mi hermano, había perdido la discusión.

–No te preocupes Sakura no interrumpiré su fiestecita, estaré en mi cuarto-. Dije mientras daba media vuelta para subir por las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, no me gustaba la mirada cristalina de mi cerezo.

–No me iré Sasuke te lo con una sonrisa en mi rostro cerrando mi puerta a lo que Sasuke bufo molesto.

.

.

.

La música estaba a todo lo que daba y los ruidos de la gente ya me tenían arto, no se ni porque diablos me quede si esto solo me molestaba.

–Itachi, tienes que salir-. Su voz sonó cerca de mi oído intentando simular sensual algo que no le quedaba.

– ¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo!-. Enuncie enojado incorporándome en mi cama, su voz y presencia me irritaba, odiaba que me molestaran cuando intentaba dormir.

Pero ella fungiría como señuelo y formaría parte principal de mi plan, así que tuve que soportarla, además no sabía porque mierda estaba aquí, hasta lo que yo sabía a los únicos que no habían invitado era a mí y a Karin junto con su patético escuadrón de amigas.

–Anda vamos-. Me jalo del brazo intentando levantarme de la cama.

– ¡Mírate ya no te pareces al Itachi que conocí hace meses!-. Me decía mientras buscaba en mi armario algo para ponerme.

–Vístete te espero afuera-. Menciono mientras cerraba la puerta discretamente.

Que mas daba si me presentaba, Sasuke no haría nada que arruinara su fiestecita y baje a la estancia, me acerque al pequeño bar que teníamos en casa, me serví un vodka pero no me era suficiente y tome la botella que estaba casi llena.

Me dirigí hacia el sillón que estaba en la sala y en mi camino me encontré con él, este tan solo rodo los ojos volteo la mirada e hizo su gesto típico de indiferencia.

–_Tal vez debí quedarme en mi cuarto-._ Fue lo que pensé cuando escuche a Sasuke decir que se casaría con ella en tan poco tiempo, no sabia si había escuchado bien, tal vez ya había bebido demasiado pues la botella estaba casi vacía.

Los mire besarse y después ella me miro, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sentí el tibio liquido recorrer mis mejillas así que tuve que salir casi corriendo, mientras salía vi que Karin se acercó por detrás de ella, se dijeron algunas cosas, Karin si que actuaba rápido.

.

.

.

–No te cases cerecito, tú eres mía-. Pronuncie mientras rodeaba su cintura, ella dio media vuelta para protestar pero lleve su rostro cerca del mío y la bese.

Hacia días que no probaba sus labios, que no sentía el sabor de su boca y debía aprovechar cada segundo, el beso se intensifico y ambos caímos al suelo y no pude esperar más por el momento así que la penetre casi inmediatamente después de que tocamos el suelo.

Me estaba torturando con sus suaves movimientos, no me gustaba que las mujeres llevaran el control, pero con Sakura era distinto, había algo extraño en ella que me subyugaba con su sola su presencia haciendo que aceptara todo lo que venía de ella, sus paredes vaginales apresaron mi miembro enterrándome más profundo de entro de ella, unas últimas estocadas más y me derrame por completo dentro suyo.

Se recostó a mi lado intentando recuperar la respiración, nos acomodamos nuestras ropas mientras las sensaciones pasaban y volví a besarla de una manera mas serena y tierna pero fuimos abruptamente interrumpidos por su celular que sonó, ella se incorporo para contestar y su expresión me lo dijo todo.

Escuche que alguien se acercaba y pude ver de reojo a mi hermano que venía buscándola, entonces me escabullí entre la oscuridad ocultándome entre algunas rocas que habían cerca de ahí hasta llegar a casa y para cuando ellos entraron a la casa Sasuke me observo sentado en el sillón rodeado de varias chicas las cuales ni siquiera llamaron mi atención. Ninguna otra mujer lo haría, no mientras Sakura fuera mía.

.

.

.

_**-O- Sasuke -O-**_

–Sakura, pequeña quiero que esta noche uses esto-. Le dije entregándole una bolsa, en ella había un vestido que había comprado esta tarde especialmente para esta ocasión.

– ¿Por qué a donde vamos?-. Pregunto como niña curiosa.

–Tu solo úsalo pasare por ti a las 9 espero estés lista-. Mencione mientras ella bajaba del auto para adentrarse en su casa.

.

.

.

–Chouji, necesito una reservación muy especial para esta noche, prepara la mejor cena no importa cuanto cueste, quiero que esta noche sea perfecta, le propondré matrimonio a Sakura-. El gordo ese me contesto con sorpresa haciendo un wao muy extenso desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica lastimándome los tímpanos.

–Llegaremos a las 9-. Mencione y colgué antes de que me dejara sordo.

.

.

.

Estaba en la ducha serian cerca de las 8:30 de la noche, me estaba terminando de arreglar cuando escuche a papá y a mamá discutir muy bajo y apenas si era audible su conversación.

No me importaba lo que estuvieran diciendo ya que siempre se la pasaban hablando de negocios y de seguro su nueva pelea era por lo mismo de siempre… malos negocios. Pero por alguna razón me dio curiosidad saber de que tanto hablaban y sobre todo del porque usaban ese tono discreto que intentaban disimular.

Termine de arreglarme y me acerque a la puerta para dejarla media abierta para así poder escuchar mejor pero ya no se escucho nada y de pronto vi como Itachi entraba en su cuarto refunfuñando y azotando su puerta.

Me visualice en el espejo mirándome con un traje sastre color negro, una camisa color azul y una corbata clara, arregle mi cabello y me puse algo de perfume, mis zapatos estaban totalmente lustrados que hasta podía percibir mi reflejo en ellos, me veía bien, yo siempre lucia bien me pusiera lo que me pusiera siempre estaba perfecto.

.

.

.

–Tsunade buenas noches-. Mencione mientras pasaba y me acomodaba en el sillón a esperar a Sakura y mientras me sentaba la mirada de su tía me estaba comiendo vivo.

–La traerás antes de las doce-. Me amenazo y claro que no la llevaría a esa hora, ella se quedaría a dormir conmigo.

–Si la traeré no se preocupe, ella estará aquí antes de que den las doce-. Respondí amablemente a los que Tsunade no quedo muy convencida pues no me quitaba su mirada perversa. Además sabia que a Tsunade le tocaba ir al hospital, ella vivía más en ese lugar que en su casa pues así era la vida de un médico.

–Nos vamos-. Escuche su voz proveniente del piso de arriba y al girarme pude observarla sobre las escaleras se veía hermosa, jamás creí que una niña que ni siquiera tenia cuerpo de modelo me enloquecería tanto al grado de proponerle lo que esta noche haría.

.

.

.

Todas las miradas se posicionaron en nosotros dos, juraría que hasta estaba nervioso, algo que jamás en la vida había sentido, las manos comenzaron a sudarme al no recibir respuesta alguna, mi corazón se aceleró más de lo debido y juraría que si ella me decía que no se arrepentiría por haberme hecho quedar como un idiota enfrente de todo el mundo y es que estábamos en uno de los restaurants más lujosos y caros de todo el corazón de Tokio.

– ¡Si, si quiero casarme!-. Pronuncio con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, me acerque despacio y saque el anillo que descansaba en el fondo de su copa de champagne, me arrodille tome su mano deposite el anillo en su dedo y bese el dorso de su mano.

.

.

.

Amanecimos en la cama de su casa, ella tenia la espalda descubierta y la sabana solo le cubría de la cintura para abajo, se veía hermosa. Me acerque a besar su espalda y recorrerla con pequeños besos, sentí su risa y removerse entre las sabanas, dio media vuelta y yo me acomode sobre ella.

–Buenos días Sasuke ¿Cómo amaneciste?-. Menciono ella esperando una respuesta de mi parte, no le conteste y bese su boca.

–Deseoso de ti pequeña- conteste separándonos del beso.

.

.

.

Habían pasado días desde que acepto ser mi esposa no le habíamos dicho nada a un a nadie y es que estaba esperando a mis padres que estaban de viaje nuevamente, para que fuera yo quien les diera la noticia, sabía perfectamente que a mi padre no le agradaba para nada mi novia pero eso no sería impedimento para que yo no me casara con ella.

_Flash back_

– _¡No, Sasuke! no me agrada esa niña para ti, tú te mereces algo mejor, ella solo es un capricho tuyo, no la traerás a cenar aquí y ya te lo dije-. _

–_Pero…-. _

–_Pero nada Sasuke, haz lo que tengas que hacer con ella y después déjala-. _

–_Y si no ¿Qué?-. Conteste retador a las palabras de mi padre. Jamás le había contestado de esa forma. _

– _¡Fugaku!-. Grito mi madre al ver levantar la mano de mi padre en el aire en señal de querer golpearme, pero en ese instante Itachi se metió entre nosotros dos deteniendo la mano de papá a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. _

–_Itachi ¿tú?-. Mi padre tenía en el rostro una expresión de disgusto, incredulidad y enfado ya que mi hermano me había defendido. _

–_No lo tocaras padre, no enfrente de mí-. Amenazo Itachi con palabras frías y serias. _

_Yo simplemente los mire a todos y bufe molesto dando media vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto. Después unos minutos Itachi toco a mi puerta, entro sin que le diera permiso y se acercó a mí, yo estaba envuelto entre mis cobijas como un niño pequeño, pues era la primera vez que papá me decía que no a algo._

_Itachi jalo las cobijas para que saliera de mi escondite. –Ya no hagas eso Sasuke-. Menciono con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Deja de esconderte debajo tus cobijas, es tiempo de encararlo, además nunca dejare que te haga daño-. Enuncio suavemente y golpeo mi frente con dos de sus dedos. Esto era completamente extraño Itachi y yo éramos rivales de amor pero creo que un le importaba yo. _

_Él se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida y tal como llego se fue sin antes decirme… –Te quiero tonto hermano pequeño-. _

–_Yo también-. Mencione pero él ya había cerrado la puerta._

_Fin de flash back_

Estaba terminando de vestirme, Sakura hacia rato que se había levantado, ella miraba constantemente la puerta pero no era la mía era la de Itachi, hacia días que él no llegaba a dormir y cuando venia a casa solo estaba unos momentos y se iba, la verdad es que también yo lo extrañaba, Hmp, incluso extrañaba el trío que formábamos, era divertido hacerlo los tres pero eso no volvería a pasar.

.

.

.

Íbamos camino a la casa de playa, no esperaba que su nombre saliera en nuestra conversación, era mi hermano pero ella era mía, los principios de que primero es la familia valían una mierda con la clase de familia que tenía.

Ahora que lo que más importaba en mi vida era solo ella, claro después de Itachi, pero él es otro cuento. Hacia semanas que no veníamos aquí desde que la conocimos precisamente, será porque ella ocupaba casi todo nuestro tiempo y atención no lo sé, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era que la fiesta iba a ser perfecta.

Había invitado a casi todo el instituto a excepción de unas cuantas personas que no me interesaban que fueran, de Itachi hacia un par de días que no sabía nada, ni siquiera se enteraría y a Karin le advertí que ni siquiera se apareciera.

Pero cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta algo que era extraño e Itachi vino a mi mente en un segundo a él siempre le gustaba dejar abiertas las puertas y para mi mala suerte el apareció, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, tenia en la mano una copa de whisky.

Desvié la mirada cuando esta choco con la de él pero algo repentino llamo mi atención y era Sakura la paso corriendo por mi lado hasta llegar a él a abrazarlo, entrecerré los ojos tragándome el coraje, sabía que ella lo extrañaba así que me resigne que más daba ella ya había aceptado ser mi esposa y se quedaría conmigo.

Metí mis manos a los bolsillos y camine hacia ellos cuando y para cuando estuve a su lado le envíe una mirada fría y cortante para que la soltara y así lo hizo.

.

.

.

–Itachi quiero que te vayas-.

–No me iré-. Estábamos discutiendo porque yo no quería que el estuviera aquí, me sentía incomodo con su presencia y Sakura no sabia que hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Itachi era necio y me gano la discusión alegando que se la pasaría en su cuarto así que no tuve mas remedio que aceptar su última palabra después de todo ya no podía hacer nada, porque los supuestos invitados llegarían en un par de horas y no tenia otra opción, solo esperaba que Itachi se quedara en su cuarto el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

Los chicos poco a poco comenzaron a llegar, los estaba recibiendo yo ya que Sakura aún no terminaba de arreglarse y para cuando hubo ya varios en la estancia deje de estar como mozo en la entrada y fui en busca de ella.

Pase por la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, cuando su agarre me jalo encerrándonos a los dos. –Sasuke-. Menciono en tono patéticamente sensual y juraría que tenía ese sonrojo en las mejillas, ese que nunca le quedaba a pesar de que intentaba mostrarse inocente.

–Suéltame-. Me jalone causando que enterrara mas sus uñas en mi brazo. –Lárgate-. Su presencia me incomodaba incluso más que la de mi propio hermano.

–No me rechaces Sasuke, por favor-. La tome por los brazos y la avente contra la pared causando que se estampara fuertemente.

–A que se debe tu fiestecita-. Pregunto con tono mas serio y ronco.

– ¡Que te importa y lárgate ya si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí!-.

–De acuerdo Sasuke me iré, pero recuerda tu siempre serás mío, lo juro-. Me grito mientras salía por la puerta.

Salí de la cocina y Sakura ya estaba en la estancia, afortunadamente estaba sola, sus amigas ni siquiera habían llegado y sabía lo importante que era para ella esas dos chicas así que tuve que esperar un par de minutos más.

Y un par de horas después por fin sus amigas habían llegado. –Su atención por favor…-. Comence diciendo y tome a Sakura de la mano, dejando de lado la copa que llevaba y todos se sorprendieron ante mis palabras y un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de mi novia.

El dobe como siempre llego en el momento menos indicado siempre era inoportuno acababa de darle un beso a mi novia y lo había interrumpido por culpa de este, le dijo algo a Sakura que sonrió divertida dándole permiso al dobe de llevarme con él.

Naruto me jaloneo por todo la estancia hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa donde mis amigos ya me estaban esperando con las botellas. –Celebremos que el teme se nos casa-. Chillo Naruto emocionado abriendo la botella que tenía en las manos.

– ¡Hey espera!-. Me queje cuando me vertió el líquido por todo mi cuerpo bañándome de licor así que tome otra botella destapándola rápidamente y salí corriendo tras el dobe para mojarlo también, parecíamos niños pero era divertido.

Afortunadamente el viento seco mis ropas después de un rato ya había dejado bastante tiempo sola a Sakura y a pesar de que Itachi ya estaba en la estancia cuando prometió no salir, no me preocupaba demasiado pues ella estaría con sus amigas.

Entre a la casa y ya había poca gente en el lugar pero aun así seguía casi lleno. –Temari-. Mencione su nombre y está volteo a verme algo sonrojada. – ¿Dónde esta Sakura?-. Pregunte al no verla con ella.

–Mmm, ella fue al baño-.

–Hmp-. Bufe alejándome de ella en dirección al baño pues desde que vi a Itachi sentado en el sillón algo no me agrado porque después de eso no lo volví a ver. Estaba abriendo la puerta del baño cuando los gritos sonaron por toda la casa dos idiotas se estaban peleando.

Bufe porque tuve que ir a detener la pelea o me romperían mis cosas, además el baño tenia seguro alguien definitivamente estaba ahí, no me dilataría mucho pero cuando regrese de separar a esos dos el baño ya estaba vacío.

Por alguna razón me dirigí al cuarto de Itachi necesitaba estar seguro de que se hubiera aburrido y hubiera ido a su cuarto, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba, así que volví en busca de Temari tal vez Sakura ya estaría con ella.

–Etto…-. Dijo junado con sus dedos mientras miraba a una pelinegra que estaba sentada en las escaleras. –Ella salió a tomar aire ha de estar allá afuera-. Menciono mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

Me encamine buscándola no seria difícil de encontrar después de todo nadie mas tiene ese extraño color de cabello y por fin la había encontrado ella estaba detrás de una roca su cabellera la había delatado, me acerque despacio sin hacer ruido pues me había parecido ver que estaba con alguien.

–Itachi-. Pensé inmediatamente así que apresure más mi paso y cuando llegue con ella, Sakura estaba sola. –Menos mal-. Pensé relajándome.

Me senté a su lado y ahí estuvimos unos minutos mirando las estrellas hasta que la sentí temblar.

–Vamos adentro pequeña-. Le dije y cuando nos adentramos en la casa pude observar a Itachi sentado en el sillón rodeado de varias tipas que coqueteaban con él.

–Menos mal, al menos estas lo habían tenido ocupado-. Me dije abrazando a Sakura.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… esta ves estuvo un poco largo n/n creo que me inspire jajaja… Bueno nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios y favoritos es un placer recibirlos.

Por cierto comento que por cuestiones de tiempo tendré que **suspender** una historia… la de "Keep your heart broken"… una disculpa para aquellas que la lean, era porponer esa o está… espero me comprendan.

Gracias por seguirme.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que lo actualizare pronto.

Síganme en mi otra historia **And I Know **(últimos capítulos).

-khsempai-


	5. Akatsuki

¡Hola chicas! Estoy de regreso con esta corta historia je xD… sé que a algunas chicas no les ha gustado la actitud de Sakura pero ella ya cambiara y tomara una elección sobre a quien amar.

Bueno les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo n_n.

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

≈**O**

**Akatsuki**

-khsempai-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-O- Sakura –O-**_

–Quien se ha creído para tener sexo en el salón de clases-. Susurro una chica que pasaba con sus libros en manos mientras le contaba bajito a su amiga que venía al lado de ella también burlándose sobre la situación enfermiza que habían visto minutos atrás.

–Sí que descaro últimamente ya no hay respeto en la escuela-. Dijo la otra chica. –Digo no es que Sakura me caiga mal pero pobre de ella su prometido la engaña-. Termino de decir soltando una carcajada sin darse cuenta de que cierta peli rosa la estaba escuchando.

– ¡Ayame cállate!-. Dijo su amiga codeándola en las costillas para que esta castaña se diera cuenta de que Sakura la había oído. La castaña volteo a sus espaldas encontrándose con unos orbes verdes que la miraron fijamente, intimidándola por completo.

– ¿Qué Sakura, qué harás?-. Dijo rápidamente la amiga de Ayame parándose entre ellas dos al ver las intenciones de Sakura.

–Tsk-. Sakura bufo molesta rodando los ojos y a la misma vez rodeando a está pelo celeste, sin darle la mayor importancia a esas dos viejas chismosas que se la pasaban murmurando cosas sin sentido y así Sakura desapareció entre el pasillo para llegar a su salón de clases.

.

.

.

Había estado escuchado por todo el pasillo el mismo chisme que esas dos tontas susurraban hace unos minutos, todos me miraban como asustados y otros me miraban de forma burlona, no sé que diablos le pasaba a esta escuela, un día todos hablaban de lo patética que era, otro día hablaban de mis salidas con los hermanitos Uchiha y al otro día estaban tensos al verme contornear mis caderas por el pasillo.

Los estaba mirando de reojo a todos recargados en la pared o en sus lockets hablando en parejitas o en pequeños grupitos de no más de cuatro integrantes, iba camino a mi salón de clases y a mi lado venía Itachi ya que lo había encontrado en el estacionamiento hace un rato pues yo había ido al auto por algunos libros que había olvidado en el carro.

Sasuke me había dado las llaves para que fuera por ellos y se los llevara para que él terminara de estudiar algunas cosas para su examen que presentaría a la segunda hora de clases pues el día de ayer no pudo venir a la escuela porque se enfermo del estomago o eso fue lo que él me había contado.

Por alguna razón mi ritmo cardiaco aumento mientras las miradas caían más y más en mí mientras me acercaba al salón, nadie hacia nada y tampoco nadie dijo nada; y hubiese querido que alguien me detuviera para que jamás viera lo que vi al abrir la puerta del salón de clases.

Tome el picaporte y gire la perilla entrando así a ver mi desdicha, los quejidos que hasta hace un momento no se escuchaban se hicieron más fuertes al abrir la puerta y cuando la deje de par en par pude ver el rostro de ella.

Karin estaba disfrutando no solo del momento en el que se encontraba sino que también disfrutaba a causa de mi dolor y de mi cara que de seguro estaba paralizada con alguna clase de facción patética. Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo y mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse a cargarse de lágrimas que impedía que salieran, mi voz tampoco salió y yo solo me quede parada ahí sin moverme mirando como él la penetraba una y otra vez, sentí su risa y de tras mío la voz de Itachi retumbo diciendo su nombre.

– ¡Sasuke!-.

Pero a Sasuke ni siquiera le importo la voz enojada de su hermano pues estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerle atención al regaño que recibiría por parte de Itachi y finalmente después de pocos segundos Sasuke dejo de morder con fiereza el hombro de Karin, levanto un poco el rostro y sonrió ladinamente sin levantar la mirada pues la tenia clavada en la piel marcada de la peli roja que gemía gustosa de un dolor placentero.

Sasuke detuvo aquel pronunciado vaivén el cual ahogo en un gruñido y fue entonces que dejo de penetrarla para encarar maravillado a su hermano, quizá para decirle _"mira soy mejor que tú"._

Pero ese deseo desapareció cuando su oscura mirada choco con la mía. – ¡¿Sakura?-. Su rostro representaba una mezcla extraña de varios sentimientos encontrados era como verlo tener sorpresa, miedo y coraje a la vez.

Me había quedado sin habla, no tenía alguna palabra preparada para decirle después de lo que había visto y solo pude cerrar fuertemente mis puños clavando así mis uñas en mi delicada piel, mi respiración dejo de acelerarse y mi corazón dejo de palpitar alocado para dar paso a un nuevo choque de emociones, quería decir muchas cosas pero nada salió de mi boca.

Sentí mis manos humedecerse a causa de la sangre que iba saliendo por la herida profunda que había provocado al enterrar mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, pero no dolía.

–Esto no es lo que parece, Sakura por favor-. Dijo literalmente aventando a Karin de su regazo y parándose rápidamente del escritorio, tomo sus pantalones que estaban en sus pies y comenzó a subirlos para acomodarlos en su lugar.

Se estaba acercando presuroso a mí mientras subía su bragueta y se acomodaba el cinturón, deje de mirarlo y la mire a ella que yacía sobre el escritorio acomodándose su ropa con una sonrisa ladina de lado a lado y lo único que hice fue bajar la mirada mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

Sentí como las pocas lágrimas que se me habían escapado rodaron por mis mejillas dejándolas húmedas, frías y saladas. –No importa, tal vez no sea lo que parezca y lo estoy alucinando-. Le conteste con un nudo en la garganta mientras se cortaba mi voz.

Me quite el anillo de mi dedo anular y lo avente hacia ella. –Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, haber si te queda, ¡porque a mi ya no!-. Sasuke simplemente siguió con la mirada la dirección del anillo y después esta se humedeció, creo que Sasuke iba a llorar pero ya era tarde para eso.

– ¡Sakura! Espera-. Me tomo del brazo mientras daba la vuelta para alejarme de ahí, me queje ahogando ese sonido de dolor en mi garganta pues su agarre me había dolido e Itachi solo miraba.

El agarre de Sasuke se hizo mas fuerte, mordí mi labio inferior apretándolo entre mis dientes, gire el rostro y mire su agarre. –Sakura, por favor-. Eludió con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro.

–No Sasuke-. Fue lo que pronuncie al dejar mi labio sangrante.

Presione de nueva cuenta mi puño derecho y le golpe en el rostro con todas esas fuerzas que tenía consiguiendo así que me soltara, Karin no había perdido para nada el tiempo pues ya estaba a su lado intentando curarle.

– ¡Aléjate de mí maldita zorra! Esto es tú culpa, si Sakura me deja yo… tsk-. Alcance a escucharlo decir.

–Itachi vámonos-. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir más a prisa y mientras me alejaba puede observar por sobre mi hombro como Sasuke la había golpeado a puño cerrado, jamás lo había visto así.

Corrí hacia el estacionamiento seguida de Itachi y ahora todas aquellas miradas de esta mañana me miraban con pena y lastima. –Vamos Sakura, sube-. Itachi me abrió la puerta de copiloto de su auto y sin pensarlo dos veces subí inmediatamente, no se a donde me dirigía ahora y lo que pensaba que sería mi futuro con Sasuke se había desvanecido en una sola mañana.

.

.

.

–Llegamos cerecito-. Estábamos en mi casa, bueno en realidad estábamos en la casa de Tokio, aquí solo habíamos venido un par de veces a perder el tiempo.

–Aquí no Itachi por favor llévame a otro lugar-. Le dije mirándolo sin parar de llorar.

– ¿A donde quieres que te lleve?-.

–No sé, donde sea que no me recuerde nada a él-. Musite virando hacia la ventana.

No es que me estuviera haciendo la digna, porque debo reconocer que la noche de la fiesta yo me había acostado con Itachi, pero eso no era nada comparado con la vergüenza que me hizo pasar esta mañana, además los rumores de que él salía con alguien más resultaron ser ciertos.

Recorrimos las avenidas un par de veces fue entonces que mi vista se clavo en un lugar. –Detente aquí-. Le ordene e Itachi se detuvo frente a un lujoso hotel-casino. Ya me sentía un poco mejor y cada vez que esas imágenes regresaban a mi mente cerraba fuertemente los ojos y sacudía mi cabeza como si eso fuera a quitarlos de ahí.

–Quiero entrar ahí-. Dije señalando el casino, Itachi enarco una de sus cejas y me miro sorprendido por mi cambio de humor pues no había comprendido como era que esta mañana estaba completamente destrozada y ahora me encontraba como la fresca lechuga pero que desprendía un aura oscura.

– ¿Segura?-. Pregunto Itachi con el seño fruncido, habíamos estado viajando por horas casi en círculos.

–Si-. Conteste mientras las luces del gran letrero destellaban en los vidrios del auto.

–Akatsuki no es un buen lugar-. Menciono Itachi preocupado moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

–Si entras ahí solo tienes dos opciones, una entrar con suficiente dinero y salir sin nada y dos debes tener mucha suerte para salir al menos decentemente de ahí, son muy pocos los que se han ganado una fortuna en ese lugar pero Sakura tiene su consecuencia…-.

–Sea lo que sea quiero arriesgarme, además aceptaran tarjetas de crédito ¿no? y no habrá consecuencias mientras este a tu lado-.

No sé como le hice que puede convencer a Itachi de entrar tal vez fue el gran beso pasional que le di o que me sentiría mejor despilfarrando el dinero de Sasuke y es que todo lo que tenia era de él.

–Bienvenido joven Itachi es un gusto tenerlo por aquí, hace tiempo que no le veía y ¿su hermano ha venido también?-. Pregunto un tipo con chaleco rojo y botones dorados.

–No-. Contesto Itachi mirando al sujeto el cual se intimido casi de inmediato.

–Sígame por aquí, su mesa los aguarda-. Dijo el tipo bajando la cabeza y guiándonos hasta una mesa apartada de las que estaban en este piso.

–En todos lados te conocen y dices que ya no tienes vida social-. Reí irónicamente a lo que Itachi me acompaño de igual con una sonrisa.

Ya estaba de mejor humor lo que había pasado en la mañana no destrozaría mi vida, no lo haría pues a un tenia a Itachi y era cierto que no lo amaba como a él, pero si lo quería de alguna forma, a mi manera.

.

.

.

–No se como fue que ganaste tanto ¿Segura nunca habías jugado?-.

–No nunca-. Conteste mientras cambiábamos todas las fichas que había ganado esta noche, claro que mi celular no dejo de sonar cada cinco minutos pero no me dignaría a contestar, sabía bien quien me estaría llamando, no había apagado el celular pues podría recibir una llamada urgente de mi tía.

–Ya es tarde tenemos que regresar, vamos te llevo a tu casa-. Eludió tomándome del brazo delicadamente levantándome así de la silla en la cual estaba sentada.

–No Itachi por favor no, aún no, creo que gane demasiado esta noche para ser una novata y ya que estamos aquí porque no nos quedamos a dormir en la mejor habitación que tenga este hotel-.

Mire a Itachi algo tenso pues toda la noche estuvo delineando sus labios con su lengua, claro que lo hacia de una manera discreta pero pude darme perfectamente cuenta, era como si saboreara algo y por alguna razón lo veía deseoso y no era sexo pues su rostro no tenia ese típico sonrojo, era algo más pero no supe qué.

–Cortesía de la casa, joven Itachi-. Un mesero se había acercado a nuestra mesa con un par de bebidas, eran de un color azul cristalino como el azul del claro mar "_turquesa"_, al menos para mi era extraño jamás había visto una bebida de ese color.

–No gracias-. Menciono mi acompañante.

– ¿Seguro?-. Musito el mesero enarcando una ceja, era como si ese seguro fuera la clase de palabra de "_la estas rechazando". _

–Es nuestra especialidad de la casa, hace tiempo que no viene por aquí y queremos brindarle el mejor servicio, bueno le dejare aquí sus bebidas más tarde pasare para darle otro trago-. Dijo depositando dos delicadas copas sobre la mesita.

Las bebidas se quedaron ahí sobre la mesa intactas por unos minutos.

– ¿Estas seguro que no quieres probarlas?-. Pregunte con mucha curiosidad ya que aunque él había dicho que no, sabia que eso se le estaba antojando pues no separaba la mirada de las dos copas, estire mi mano tomando una de ellas y la otra se la ofrecí.

–Que puede pasar solo es un trago-. Dije acercando la copa a mi nariz para oler su aroma y que estupidez hice, su aroma era embriagante con tan solo olerlo era como si desearas probar más y más con ansias ese líquido.

–No Sakura ya es tarde debemos irnos-. Me dijo mientras retiraba la copa de mi rostro algo molesto. –Si bebes esto no podrás parar, por eso te dije que Akatsuki no era un buen lugar ni para las apuestas ni para nada-.

Itachi me jalo del brazo para que ya nos retiráramos pero el aroma de esa copa me traiciono me jale bruscamente empujándolo provocando que él se golpeara con otra mesa. Lo deje de lado y tome la copa la cual lleve a mis labios y bebí el líquido de un solo trago.

El deseo incremento cuando la primera gota de ese líquido toco mi lengua, se me estaba haciendo agua la boca por probar un poco más, Itachi solo me observo y no dijo ninguna palabra pues lo jale de nuevo al asiento y me dedique a besarlo, sabia que él amaba la manera pasional en que lo besaba.

Además de que mis besos eran irresistibles para él pues cada vez que hacia eso el cumplía todos mis caprichos por mas tontos que fueran, supongo que el sabor de mi boca le enloqueció pues olvido hasta sus propias palabras de que ese lugar era malo para las apuestas como para no sé que más.

.

.

.

_**-O- Sasuke -O-**_

Amanecí boca abajo en mi cama con los ojos hinchados, jamás desde que recuerdo había llorado tanto y menos por culpa de una mujer. Hoy no iría a la escuela, no quería que nuevamente los idiotas de mi salón me miraran como lo hicieron ayer.

Me levante con muy pocas ganas de la cama, casi arrastrando los pies hasta la ducha, ayer Sakura no me había contestado ninguna de mis llamadas y por más tonto que suene estaba preocupado por ella. Lo peor de todo es que el imbécil de mi hermano no había llegado a dormir lo cual me provocaba celos de tan solo pensar que el estuviera con ella haciendo quien sabe que.

Después de terminar de bañarme y arreglarme llame a su casa pero nadie contesto, era lógico que ella estuviera enojada y tenía todo el derecho de no volver a hablarme, pero si quería que Sakura volviera conmigo tenía que hacer algo más que estar sentado aquí frente al teléfono intentando recuperarla de esta forma.

Así transcurrió el resto de la semana sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, Sakura no había asistido a clases durante tres días e Itachi llegaba solo, eso lo sabia porque siempre lo esperaba en el estacionamiento vigilando que ella llegara junto con él pero nunca llego.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba afuera de su departamento, todos los días desde que ella dejo de ir al colegio venía a buscarla pero mis intentos por verla siempre fueron fracasos pues nunca apareció.

Suspire cansado llevándome ambas manos a mi rostro a cubrirlo pues quería llorar.

–Sasuke pierdes tu tiempo-. Dijo Naruto recargado en la puerta de su departamento ya que el dobe vivía en el departamento de enfrente, lo mire y baje de nuevo la mirada para poder levantarme del suelo.

–Tú que sabes-. Murmure comenzando a caminar a la salida del edificio dejando a Naruto meneando la cabeza algo triste para después volver a adentrarse a su departamento.

Salí y para mi mala fortuna estaba lloviendo a chorros, no me importo mojarme y camine hasta mi auto que lo había dejado al otro lado de la acera, metí las manos a los bolsillos buscando mis llaves, las saque y quite la alarma, todo me parecía lento y monótono, sin Sakura las cosas no estaban bien.

Me recargue en la puerta y cubrí mi rostro entre mis brazos pues mis lagrimas no podían camuflajearse bien con las gotas de lluvia, quería gritar, quería llorar como cuando era niño, llorar cuando no te da pena que uno te vea, quería llorar y no sentirme miserable como en estos momentos y me parece que mis gemidos lograron llamar la atención de alguien.

– ¡Hey Sasuke!-. Dijo tocando mi hombro derecho a lo cual eleve el rostro y lo mire.

–Suigetsu-. Mi voz sonó entre cortada.

–Hay Sasuke te vez muy mal-. Musito acercando el paraguas cubriéndome de la lluvia. –Ven vamos conozco un excelente lugar para que te desahogues-. Dijo quitándome las llaves de mi auto. –Sube-. Anuncio dándome el paraguas el cual tome y deje caer mientras rodaba el auto.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Se quejo refunfuñando, bajando del auto para ir por su paraguas.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?-. Le pregunte mirando al frente mientras veía la carretera, refiriéndome a como me había encontrado.

– Venía de visitar a una linda chica cuando te vi, Sasuke, no sé que te ocurre pero tú no eres así-.

–Sakura-. Susurre apenas en un tono audible y mire por la ventana mirando como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el cristal.

–Hay Sasuke si que te pego horrible el amor-. Dijo en forma burlona mientras estacionaba el auto. No se como fue que acepte acompañarlo pero de pronto ya estábamos ahí en el lugar que según él me haría sentir mejor.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la barra del bar y el cantinero me ofreció un trago hace tiempo que yo ya no consumía nada, no bebía, no fumaba y tampoco me drogaba, pero este día era la excepción quería olvidar, quería sentirme mejor y aunque eso solo me causaría más dolor al menos me ayudaría a no pensar en ella.

–Maldita sea como fue que llegue a amarla tanto-. Suigetsu solo miraba como vaciaba las botellas que el cantinero ponía sobre la barra, él me estaba acompañando de vez en ratos con una que otra.

–Sasuke si quieres te doy algo más fuerte-. Dijo sin ninguna consideración conmigo, pero es que el whisky no me sabía a nada.

–Si-. Murmure con la voz cansía.

–Entonces acompáñame-. Dijo y salimos de ese bar para llevarme a su casa, él vivía de alguna manera cómodamente a pesar de que veía que no tenía dinero.

–Siéntate ahora regreso-.

Él se alejó por unos minutos y yo me dirigí a su alacena de la cual saque una botella de ron y la bebí así. – ¡Hey Sasuke para! mejor toma esto es mucho más efectivo-. Dijo depositando en mi mano una bolsita pequeña, en ella había polvo color blanco.

Mire el sobre en mi mano y después lo mire a él, si lo sé estaba ebrio pero no era estúpido, sabía bien que era esto. Enarque una ceja mientras ensanchaba mi sonrisa y camine hacia su mesa trastabillando para poder sentarme en una silla, desde que recuerdo Suigetsu siempre había sido así misterioso y lleno de secretos, no sabia de donde conseguía la droga y desde que lo conozco creo que fue en Akatsuki cuando lo conocí, él siempre ha sido así.

Me senté y torpemente intente abrir la bolsita ya estaba viendo doble en estos momentos así que Suigetsu lo quito de mis manos y se dejo caer en la otra silla, vertió el polvo sobre la mesa y con una tarjeta de teléfono comenzó a prepararla haciendo cuatro líneas. –Una es tuya y el resto son mías-. Eludió diciendo que ya estaba muy mal como para ofrecerme dos.

–Hmp-. Hacia tiempo que no consumía nada pero el verlo inhalarla hizo que mi cuerpo recordara aquellos viejos tiempos, antes de conocerla-.

_Flash back_

–_Vamos Sasuke no pasa nada-. Menciono Itachi mientras inhalaba las líneas que había preparado sobre la mesita de centro. _

_Él y yo estábamos en el mejor casino de todo Tokio en Akatsuki. Era muy cierto todo lo que decían sobre ese lugar, que de aquí no podías salir si no era en dos formas ya sea como un completo adicto a las apuestas o un maldito adicto a las drogas. _

_Este lugar era muy reconocido en el bajo mundo sobre todo por la forma en que te inducían, ganabas bastante dinero la primera vez aunque tuvieras una mala racha y una copa de su "especialidad de la casa" bastaba para que regresaras ahí por el resto de las noches._

_Es por eso que nadie decía nada de lo que pasaba en ese lugar por que si bien la adicción por el alcohol, las mujeres y las drogas te volvían loco el dinero también lo hacía, una excelente forma de callar a las personas._

_Me acerque a la mesa a inhalar las pocas líneas que Itachi me había dejado, era una experiencia sensacional jamás la olvide y lo peor es que siempre iba al mismo lugar._

_Fin de Flash back_

Inhale profundo y sentí que las paredes de mi fosa nasal se irritaron como si se estuvieran quemando por dentro, pero pocos segundos bastaron para que el dolor se alejara, mi cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse y una sensación de placer recorrió mi cuerpo mientras sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas recordando su imagen, recordando el dolor en su rostro mientras veía como subía al auto de mi hermano y se marchaba.

.

.

.

_**-O- Itachi -O-**_

–Es hora-. Mencione mientras la tenía entre mi cuerpo y la pared, me separe de ella unos instantes la cuál poseía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas a causa del beso que le había dado. –Hmp, ahora vete que no quiero que me vean salir contigo-. Dije y ella salió por la puerta de mi salón pues la había citado temprano.

.

.

.

Mire mi reloj en mi muñeca y vi como comenzaron poco a poco a llegar mis compañeros de clase, me acomode en mi asiento recargándome en el respaldo de mi pupitre que estaba junto a la ventana, escuche al profesor llegar minutos después y lo mire como sacaba su gis y se ponía a escribir en la pizarra algo que ni siquiera me importo pues estaba atento al estacionamiento.

Los estaba esperando, sabia que Karin aria su parte yo solo tenia que preocuparme por mantener a Sakura distraída unos instantes y por fin los vi llegar juntos en el auto negro de Sasuke los mire adentrarse al edificio de al lado tomados de la mano, ese tipo de escenitas ya no pasarían, estaba consiente de que estaba traicionando a mi hermano pero ella… era mía.

Hacia un par de minutos que mi clase ya había empezado, por lo general los profesores llegaban más temprano de lo acostumbrado, sobre todo para nosotros.

–Joven Itachi, si tantos deseos tiene de estar afuera no hubiese entrado a mi clase-. Pronuncio el profesor con cierto enfado en la voz como a los diez minutos de haber comenzado.

Regrese la mirada a ver a mi profesor con los brazos cruzados y mirarme con cierto interés. –Hmp-. Sonreí de lado y volteé la mirada hacia la ventana y aquí estaba mi oportunidad ahí iba ella se dirigía a el auto de mi pequeño hermano.

–Esté bien lo complaceré-. Pronuncie con arrogancia levantándome de mi lugar mientras veía a mis compañeras abrir sus ojos y sus bocas sorprendidas por la actitud inapropiada que estaba tomando con mi profesor.

–Además su clase es aburrida, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar sentado aquí escuchando a alguien quien ni siquiera sabe dar clase-. Le dije caminando hacia la salida.

–Joven Itachi esta castiga…-. Alcance a escucharlo pero ni siquiera lo escuche bien pues el sonido de la puerta azotarse lo interrumpió.

Después de salir y dejar al sensei con la palabra en la boca saque inmediatamente el celular y le llame. –Es ahora Karin Sakura fue al estacionamiento-. Le dije y colgué de inmediato dirigiéndome a toda prisa al estacionamiento.

–Hola cerecito-. Le salude pero ella no me respondió solo bajo la mirada apretando sus hermosos labios.

–Te ayudo con eso-. Le dije mientras se acomodaba los libros en los brazos.

–No gracias, no pesan-. Me contesto más amable esta vez.

–Bien entonces permíteme que te acompañe-. Le dije y la mire suspirar pues sabía que no la iba a dejar pesé a todos los intentos que hacía ella por evadirme pero finalmente ella asintió.

Creo que se sentía algo incomoda por lo que paso aquella noche en la playa, pero sabia que lo recordaba bien porque a un conservaba ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que me veía y así la acompañe hasta llevarla a su salón de clases siempre a su lado mirando como contorneaba sus caderas y se miraba superior ante cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

.

.

.

Los rumores por el pasillo cada vez eran más fuertes, la gente hablaba tan bajo pero era casi obvio lo que decían, en mis adentros me alegraba de que Karin hubiera cumplido con su trabajo, pero las miradas no me gustaron cuando se posicionaron en ella.

– ¿_Qué hiciste Karin?_-. Pensé mientras los miraba a todos que la veían con lastima y creo que hasta me arrepentí pero ya era tarde.

Llegamos a la puerta del salón y Sakura dudo en abrir cuando los quejidos se hicieron más fuertes pero finalmente lo hizo para darse cuenta de la realidad, ella soltó los libros que lleva en las manos y al parecer Sasuke estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera escucho el ruido que estos provocaron al tocar el suelo.

Sakura permanecía inmóvil, solo mirando la escena y sus sollozos me causaron remordimiento, cerré fuertemente mis puños al darme cuenta de lo egoísta que pude llegar a ser por cumplir mis propios objetivos, pero era tarde ya.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Pronuncie en un intento por sonar convincente ante los oídos de Sakura.

Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y no fue sino hasta que pronuncie su nombre causando que el volteara con deseos arrogantes, deseos que desaparecieron cuando su vista reparo en ella.

Todo paso bastante rápido, Sakura lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el intentaba detenerla, Karin me sonreía divertida y me mando un besito por el aire mientras estos discutían. _Que bajo había caído_. Pensé mientras escuchaba a Sakura decirme que no fuéramos.

La vi alejarse por el pasillo casi corriendo mientras las miradas llenas de lastima la seguían, volteé a mirar a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, vi como aquella peli roja se acercaba preocupada al cuerpo de Sasuke y vi como mi hermano golpeaba con furia a la tonta de Karin.

–Pobre de ti, eres patética-. Pronuncie mientras le daba la espalda. –Que lastima me das-. Le dije mientras me marchaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo como se sobaba su mejilla y Sasuke se había levantado casi inmediatamente para ir de tras de ella, pero lo detuve antes de que llegara a la salida.

– ¡No, Sasuke! La lastimaste deja que sea yo quien hable con ella tu ve a casa-. Le dije tomándolo del brazo y regresándolo de nuevo al pasillo, mientras yo apresuraba más el paso para ir por el auto y llevarla conmigo.

.

.

.

Habíamos estado dando vueltas por horas, me tenia casi mareado, ella solo miraba por la ventana no había querido quedarse en casa porque según ella le traía malos recuerdos. Después de lo que vio esta tarde y de los comentarios que rondaban por el instituto creo que la habían dejado más que convencida.

No se porque acepte traerla a este lugar, pero es que ella era demasiado necia, además ahora la tenía para mi así debió ser desde el principio, solo mía.

Ella había ganado una fortuna, según ella jamás había jugado, estábamos de suerte creo que solo fue eso y después de un buen rato en el casino nos dirigíamos a la mejor habitación del hotel pero en el camino nos encontramos con Sai, este tenía el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en el rostro como siempre, tenía en su mano izquierda un libro y en la otra tenía una copa "la especialidad de la casa".

No dijo nada pero su mirada lo dijo todo mientras olía el aroma de aquella embriagante sustancia, tampoco no cruzamos palabra alguna y solo me limite a jalar a Sakura del brazo para sacarla lo más pronto de ahí, no quería que se convirtiera en una activa más de este casino pues ya había fracasado una vez con eso de que me sedujo y cedí a su petición de pedir otra copa.

No dejaría que ella se quedara ni un minuto más a pesar de que el sabor de ese licor permanecía en mi boca y no lo haría porque ella no se merecía esto.

Pero no puedes contradecir a las mujeres y mucho menos a Sakura Haruno porque siempre saldrás perdiendo y esa noche perdí porque todas las noches siempre regresábamos al mismo lugar.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola que tal chicas… ¿Cómo están? Si lo sé, lamento la demora n_n una disculpa pero es que anduve algo ocupada gommen.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Prometo no dilatar con el que sigue.

Bueno nos vemos pronto por cierto pasen por mi nueva historia que espero les guste vale… se llama **Cerezo: Historia de un amor asesino. **De verdad espero que les guste para poderla continuar.

Y no olviden pasar también por And I Know que ya esta por finalizar. Nos vemos pronto chicas un abrazo y un beso. Sayo.

Muchas gracias por leer Bets clover.

-Khsempai-


	6. A escondidas

**Capítulo 6**

**-O-**

**A escondidas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Sakura-**_

Estaba en el sillón tirada viendo la televisión, no importaba lo que fuera que hubiese en ella a estas horas de todas maneras no estaba poniendo atención, fue entonces que escuche el clic del seguro de la puerta principal del departamento enarque una de mis cejas y me incorpore un poco a divisar el reloj que cuelga en la pared, las 9:21 pm.

Cosa extraña, se suponía que hoy era domingo pero mi tía Tsunade llego temprano del hospital argumentando que hoy había sido un día bastante tranquilo. La mire pasar directo a la cocina, algo cansada, escuche como removió algunos trastes de la alacena y ponía agua para café.

Era bueno que mi tía tuviera hambre ya que generalmente cuando llega a casa lo hace directo a las botellas de licor, pero esta noche se dirigió a la cocina a beber ¿Café? Deje de mirar la cocina y volví la vista a mi frente mientras tanteaba un poco el sillón en busca del control remoto para cambiar de canal pues ahora que estaba poniendo atención en la televisión había un programa de cosas de la vida.

El tema principal "Mi hija es una drogadicta". _Vaya manera de enfatizar un programa televisivo_. Pensé mientras picaba el botón de chanel en busca de un nuevo canal más entretenido y con menos drama, fue entonces que mientras cambiaba de canal mi tía llego a mi lado y se sentó en el sillón haciendo aun lado mis pies.

–Te sientes bien, hija-. Pregunto mi tía con algo de preocupación en su voz. Algo que era realmente extraño pues ella jamás me preguntaba como estaba ni mucho menos como me sentía.

Parpadee un par de veces sin comprender del todo su pregunta y al verla con esa cara llena de preocupación esperando por una respuesta tuve que contestar. –Si ¿Por qué lo mencionas?-. Conteste sin mirarla intentando concentrarme en los dichosos canales que para nada me importaban.

–Hace días que te vez muy pálida, haz adelgazado demasiado para tu edad ya casi no comes y lo sé porque últimamente hay demasiada comida en el refrigerador-. Musito de forma interrogante y a la vez como si fuera una especie de detective o algo parecido pues me estaba cuestionando demasiado con el hecho de que me veía mal.

Suspire intentando contener el aire, la nueva actitud de mí tía me estaba molestando ¿Desde cuando ella se preocupaba por mí? Si lo único que le importaba era el licor que guardaba escondido.

–No es nada tía estoy perfectamente bien-. Conteste levantándole un poco la voz para ver si así se daba cuenta y entendía que sus preguntas e interés me estaban incomodando y no se porque razón todos últimamente preguntaban lo mismo.

– ¿Segura?-. Inquirió la vieja molona.

– ¡Que si! Ya te dije que si. Conteste levantándome del sillón encarando a la rubia que me miro con cierta clase de asombro en su rostro, era la primera vez que le hablaba de esta manera, altanera.

Hice una mueca de fastidio tome el control y apague el televisor para aventarlo al sillón y caminar directo a las escaleras que conducían a mi habitación, entre y azote mi puerta con todas mis fuerzas provocando que el cuadro que tenía sobre la pared se cayera.

Me acomode en mi cama, enterré mi cara en la almohada y así me quede hasta el día siguiente pensando en la nada y con un nuevo coraje en el inicio de la boca de mi estomago.

A la mañana siguiente me arregle como siempre viéndome de lo mas sensacional frente a mi espejo pero no iría hoy a la escuela de hecho creo que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en el casino pues Itachi pasaba por mi cada vez que le llamaba, él jamás se negaba a ninguna de mis peticiones mucho menos si sabía que terminaríamos en alguna habitación del hotel disfrutando de la gran fortuna que había hecho.

Hacer el amor con el hermano mayor de mi ex prometido era increíble y las drogas eran mejores, lo sé, me había convertido en una adicta y por culpa de esta nueva vida me estaba quedando sola pues Ino ya no me hablaba ya casi no veía a Temari una amiga que no tenia mucho que había conocido y Hinata se fue de intercambio a otra escuela pero a pesar de eso el único que se encontraba conmigo siempre era Naruto para a cualquier cosa que yo necesitara.

Él siempre me esperaba afuera de su departamento todas las noches y no le importaba que yo no llegara sino hasta el día siguiente en compañía de Itachi, Naruto no me veía con buenos ojos pues siempre clavaba en mí una mirada arrolladora como queriéndome golpear o algo por el estilo, pero siempre guardaba silencio.

Así pasaron algunos días y entre que iba a la escuela y no pude percatarme de Sasuke, él ya no era el mismo de antes él que conocí hace un par de meses atrás sino que Sasuke estaba raro, se veía cansado, se dormía durante las clases, no desayunaba ya no hacía ejercicio y comenzó a desgastarse un poco hasta verse algo demacrado.

No era que lo mirará pero es que Sasuke ya no podía pasar desapercibido no solo por lo galante que era sino que ahora su reputación de ser el mejor pasaba a ser otra cosa, verlo así, verme a mi así frente al espejo todas las noches después de haberme divertido y ver a Itachi con esos ojos cansados solo me provocaba tristeza y no supe en que momento nos perdimos los tres.

Lo que había comenzado como una serie de juegos inocentes terminó siendo un desperdicio de vida para todos incluso para la misma Karin que siempre me miraba con cierta clase odio mezclado con un tanto de su orgullo por ser la causante de que mi relación haya terminado.

Algunas ocasiones cuando llegaba a la escuela cuerda y miraba a Sasuke también en sus cinco sentidos había momentos tensos, tristes y raros pues cada vez que él me miraba sus ojos se humedecían y cuando me veía con Itachi el odio y el coraje en sus ojos aparecía pues cambiaban de su color normal a uno rojizo.

Me encontraba desesperada en mi asiento, la clase ya se me había hecho eterna y estaba algo ansiosa por correr hacia Itachi no porque él fuera ahora como ni novio porque no lo era solo que él me consentía, lleve mi lápiz y comencé a morder la madera clavando mis dientes en ella esperando a que la chicharra sonará y por fin después de diez tortuosos minutos el timbre sonó, tome mis cosas y salí a prisa directo a mi casillero en busca de algo que pudiera aliviar mi desesperación.

–Hay a la zorrita buscona se le subió la falda-. Musito Karin jodiendome el día.

Enarque las cejas hasta sentirlas juntas mientras mi frente se arrugaba y desfiguraba mi rostro, bufe molesta y cerré mi casillero azotando con fuerza pues era demasiado temprano para que Karin me molara y encima de todo a un estaba ansiosa.

Voltee el rostro a mis espaldas pretendiendo ver porque decía eso y cuando me di cuenta tenía la falda metida y si nadie se había dado cuenta ahora con el comentario socarrón de ella todos se burlaron de mí. Lleve mis manos a mi falda y la acomode mientras daba media vuelta y la encaraba.

–Púdrete Karin-. Le dije apretando los dientes mientras pasaba por su lado a lo que ella solo abrió la boca sorprendida pues era la primera vez que le hablaba así y así desaparecí por el pasillo dejando de escuchar las burlas hacia mí para escuchar las burlas que le hacían a Karin.

Salí del edificio bajando contenta por las escaleras de la escuela entonces escuche el silbato del arbitro que pitaba una amonestación o algo referente al partido y ahí me había acordado Itachi estaba jugando. Me detuve unos momentos a pensar si era buena idea ir a verlo o no pues ir implicaba ver también a Sasuke, así estuve por unos segundos hasta que me decidí, que importaba de todas formas no tenía compromiso alguno con Itachi yo era libre y no le debía fidelidad a nadie, además a mi me gustaba divertirme.

Camine hasta las gradas y me senté en una de las primeras filas esperando a que el comentarista diera fin al primer tiempo del partido hoy jugaban los Uchiha contra otro equipo visitante pero cuando llegue y divise a los jugadores Sasuke se estaba retirando tal vez por cambio de jugador.

Itachi como siempre hizo que el medio tiempo lo fueran ganando los Uchiha así que ya sabía como iba a terminar el marcador, me levante de mi asiento y comencé a caminar hacia la salida asegurándome de que Itachi no me viera salir pues cuando llegue me vio porque me saludo desde medio campo.

Salí a escondidas llegando hasta los vestidores de los chicos y lo mire entrar con su mochila a los cubículos para ducharse, sonreí de lado de manera pervertida y me adentre cerrando con seguro la puerta después de asegurarme de que nadie más estaba ahí.

Lo mire desnudarse bajándose sus pantalones y después sus boxers con sus pies mientras con sus manos habilidosamente se despojaba de su playera sudada quedando al descubierto, tomo una toalla que saco de su maleta y la enredo en su cintura para así caminar hasta la regadera. Lo estaba mirando a una distancia prudente pero mi curiosidad me mato por ver todavía un poco más aunque no era la primera vez que lo miraba desnudo solo que en la situación me estaba excitando.

Camine despacio sin hacer ningún ruido y le mire recargándome en la pared mientras él me estaba dando la espalda y comenzaba a mojar su cabello, el agua corría a través de su cuerpo mire como unas cuantas gotas cayeron por su cabello y chocaron en su firme espalda recorriéndolo de forma lenta pasando por sus lumbares y después por sus bien formados glúteos para perderse en sus piernas y llegar hasta el suelo. Inconscientemente deliñe mi labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua, su cuerpo estaba mejor formado de lo que podía recordar y esas sexosas imágenes vinieron a mi mente mientras cerraba mis ojos recordando sus besos y caricias.

Pero tenía que quitarme esas escenas porque sería volver al pasado además ya me había arrepentido de estar aquí, vine porque creía que iba a ser divertido pero ahora ya no le encontraba tanto chiste estar encerrada a solas con él desnudo. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando quitarme esos pensamientos ya no cumpliría mi pequeña travesura pues mientras recordaba eso la cara de Karin apareció.

Me queje haciendo un suave murmullo y di media vuelta para salir pero de pronto su agarre cálido y mojado me detuvo, brinque un poco en mi lugar sorprendida pues no esperaba a que Sasuke se hubiese dado cuenta de mi presencia pese a que intente ser lo más callada y discreta posible. Me puse estática y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse entonces di media vuelta para quedar frente a él y su mirada choco con la mía.

Me veía reflejada nuevamente en aquellos ojos que por ahora se veían normales tan oscuros y siniestros como siempre, sin representar esa clásica monotonía y tristeza que estaban representando últimamente desde aquel día en que él me traiciono.

Así, nos miramos por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el momento se hizo amigable, sonreí un poco gimiendo con diversión mientras lo miraba para después acercarme a rosar sus labios húmedos, eran tan suaves y tersos, su respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular no solo por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos sino porque él se encontraba desnudo, mojado y el cuarto estaba frío.

Cerré mis ojos recargando mi frente con la suya, tome su rostro entre mis manos acariciándolo sintiendo cada centímetro mío; juguete un poco con sus cabellos metiendo mis dedos entre su cabellera masajeándole un poco, sabía que estos movimientos dulces le encantaban y a mí me gustaba, él por su parte intentaba de forma desesperada enlazar sus labios con los míos pero yo no se lo permitía porque viraba el rostro y su boca chocaba con mi mentón el cual besaba y mordía recorriéndolo hasta llegar a devorar mi cuello mordiéndolo, no me importaba que quizá podía marcarme porque estaba disfrutando del momento y ya no pude más, recordarlo me desespero.

Abrí mis ojos y lo hale por el cabello tan fuerte que su gemido no fue de dolor sino que fue de placer, lo retire unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro le mire y mi mirada se encendió. Y en unos cuantos segundos Sasuke me tomo de mi cabellera llevándome hasta su boca para fundirnos en un pasional beso que fue incrementándose rápidamente.

Él me halo apegándome a su cuerpo juntándonos hasta querer ser uno y mientras me besaba me estaba arrastrando hacia la regadera y así quedamos debajo los dos. El agua recorrió nuestros cuerpos dejándonos algo pesados más a mí porque aun traía puesta mi ropa así que para compensar eso Sasuke comenzó a quitármela de forma desesperada dejándome en las mismas condiciones que él, lo mire de forma altanera mientras recorría su cuerpo y llevaba mi dedo índice derecho a tocar mis labios en un acto inocente pero provocador, Sasuke por su parte se retiro dos pasos atrás para divisarme mejor pero su ceño se frunció, poniéndose un poco molesto cuando reparo en mis senos marcados.

Sonreí de lado y baje mi mirada a ver mis pechos los cuales tome y los revise, tenía algunas marcas casi por todos lados incluso no solo en mis pechos los cuales acariciaba para complacer a Sasuke sino que también tenía unas cuantas marcas en mi abdomen, ingles y piernas. – ¿Qué?-. Susurre despacio mientras no paraba de sonreír. –A caso no te gusta lo que ves-. Murmure caminado hacia él pegando mi cuerpo mojado contra él.

–Te necesito Sasuke-. Musite cerca de sus labios tomando una de sus manos para colocarla sobre mi pecho derecho y arrastrarlo hacia mi abdomen y guiarlo a mi centro mientras le besaba pausadamente sus labios y el volvió a coger el ritmo pues su sonrisa socarrona me lo indico.

Tomo mis cabellos halándome hacia atrás, no sentía dolor pese a la brusquedad que él estaba realizando al contrario me sentía bien, era raro, esta era la primera vez que tenía un sexo un poco agresivo con Sasuke, me miro y sus ojos se encendieron, sonrío nuevamente y sentí la brusquedad de sus labios chocar contra mi cuello el cual recorrió dando besos y mordidas ya que era el único lugar que no estaba nada marcado y así continuo hasta bajar a mis senos dejando sus propias marcas.

–Te demostrare que yo soy mejor que él-. Me dijo mientras iba bajando hasta ponerse de rodillas yo sonreí ladinamente mientras me recargaba en los azulejos y comenzaba a acariciar mis senos sobándolos por el vago dolor que habían dejado sus marcas y de pronto el alzo una de mis piernas colocándola sobre su hombro derecho para tener un mejor acceso y a mí dejarme en una posición cómoda, baje la cabeza a mirarlo y el elevo su vista arrogante a divisarme, sonrió complacido y musito. –Yo soy mejor que él-. Susurro dirigiéndose hacia mi centro.

Al sentir sus labios rozar con los míos me provoco un pequeño escalofrío y aunque aun estábamos debajo del agua caliente la temperatura ambiente enfatizaba mejor haciendo de este momento algo fulminante, cerré mis ojos e intente ahogar mis quejidos en mi garganta pues él estaba jugando con su lengua en mi botón.

Sentía temblar y no tenía nada de que agarrarme, si él continuaba con esta acción iba a correrme y a terminar gritando como una tonta a los cinco minutos pero de pronto el paro sin avisar, abrí los ojos molesta y lo divise una vez más frunciendo mi ceño.

–Aún no termino-. Dijo sonriendo al verme agitada y muy excitada, acomodo mejor mi pierna abriéndola más a lo cual yo le ayude abriéndome lo más que pude, tome sus cabellos era lo único de lo cual podía sostenerme, entonces llevo sus manos a mi sexo y abrió mis labios para acercar su rostro y meter su lengua la cual paso delineando toda mi intimidad hasta llegar a mi entrada, succiono y mordió suavemente algo que me enloqueció pues golpe con las palmas de mis manos los azulejos de la pared y mordía mis labios con fuerza intentado aguantar esa corriente eléctrica en mi columna vertebral. Su lengua entraba y salía de mi vagina con mucha agilidad a veces iba lento torturándome y otras veces se movía rápido desquiciándome, lleve mis manos a su cabeza para que en el momento en que me sintiera venir lo retirara al instante para no venirme pues aun quería continuar, estaba de vez en ratos jugando con su cabello y apegándolo más a mi centro y cuando estuve a punto de llegar el paro, ya no podía quejarme necesitaba que parará pero a la misma vez quería que el hiciera algo más en mí.

Quito mi pierna que se había casi entumido por la posición en la que me encontraba y él se levanto quedando a mi altura y formo una sonrisa en su rostro algo agitado también mientras le miraba erecto. –Te gusta-. Menciono divertido.

–Si, me encanta-. Conteste casi sin respiración y él en una acción dulce se acercó a mi rostro a besarme nuevamente pero ahora de una manera más tranquila, dulce y pausada, con una de sus manos jugaba nuevamente en mi introduciendo dos de sus dedos y yo por un momento de nuevo era increíblemente feliz.

–Date la vuelta-. Me ordeno y yo simplemente cumplí su orden al pie de la letra, estaba deseosa de que lo hiciera ya pues estaba tallando mis glúteos contra su miembro erecto que estaba ardiendo por la presión ejercida en el, quería que Sasuke me penetrara de una vez y creo que escucho mi suplica porque así lo hizo, me penetro de una sola estocada a lo cual yo grite y Sasuke tapo mi boca con su mano derecha.

–Shhh, no hagas tanto ruido-. Musito moviéndose rápidamente dentro de mí, cerré mis puños y mordí mi labio inferior intentando resistir más y no llegar tan rápido porque quería que ambos llegáramos juntos. Esta era la tercera vez que estaba a punto de llegar pero no llegaría sola no lo haría y cuando al fin llegamos ambos gemimos al unísono, nuestra respiración era completamente irregular pues no podíamos mantener un ritmo tranquilo, él se recargo en mi espalda sin salir aun de mí, deposito pequeños besos en mi nuca y acaricio mis hombros de forma tierna.

–Sakura te amo-. Murmuro mi nombre saliendo despacio, me giro lento para quedar de frente por millonésima vez, me miro cálido y me beso.

Para cuando nuestros cuerpos se relajaron y volvieron a su temperatura normal ambos pudimos sentir la frialdad del agua pues el agua caliente se había a cavado quien sabe cuando y sonreímos divertidos.

–Debo irme-. Musite exprimiendo mi ropa mojada para ponérmela pues no traía nada más que ponerme.

–Sakura al menos ponte esto-. Dijo estirándome su playera seca que había sacado de su mochila. –Te enfermaras si te pones esa playera mojada-. Le mire y se la acepte él tenía razón y ahora no quería enfermarme, terminamos de vestirnos y salimos de ahí.

Pero al salir de los vestidores mi sorpresa se hizo grande cuando observe a Itachi recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja. –Itachi-. Murmure sorprendida.

–No digas nada-. Menciono serio pero no estaba molesto o enojado más bien estaba tranquilo con la mirada perdida y húmeda, bajo sus brazos y camino hacia mi pero su rostro se descompuso cuando miro de tras mío a Sasuke fue entonces que Itachi sin previo aviso se acercó a mi a devorar mis labios mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a su hermano el cual solo inclino la cabeza a un lado mientras nos miraba.

Inmediatamente después de sentir la obstrucción de su lengua en mi boca me retire alejándolo un poco de mí y volteé rápidamente a mirar a Sasuke que nos estaba mirando sin decir ninguna palabra y en un acto también repentino él hizo lo mismo que su hermano, besarme.

.

.

.

_**-Sasuke-**_

Técnicamente las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad por así decirlo desde ese día en los vestidores no hice otra cosa más que volverla a buscar para que ella regresara conmigo y así fue como volví con Sakura y aunque no había aceptado el nuevo anillo que le di la otra noche al menos si me acepto de nuevo.

Y la situación con mi hermano dejo de tornarse tensa al haber comprendido él que Sakura me había elegido nuevamente a mí.

_Flash back_

–_Todos somos seres humanos Sakura, por favor perdóname, fui un completo idiota, no sé como pasaron las cosas te prometo jamás volver a traicionarte-. Le dije de rodillas mientras me encontraba en la terraza de uno de los pocos restaurantes estrella que había en el centro de Tokio. _

_Ella vestía elegante de un vestido color negro escotado por la espalda a ella le encantaba lucir su espalda y su cabello rosado caía en forma de cascada por ella haciéndola lucir sensual, su vestido era corto le llegaba a media pierna, algo que a mi me provocaba bastante, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas de taco aguja de unos 10 centímetros del mismo color que el vestido, unas cuantas joyas contrastaban con su cuerpo y sus ojos destellantes me cegaron cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. _

–_Fue bastante doloroso verte así-. Su voz parecía cortarse con cada palabra que emanaba. –Las cosas no han sido las mismas desde ese día, muchas cosas cambiaron Sasuke como por ejemplo las salidas con tu hermano…-. Dijo pero termine interrumpiéndola. _

–_Lo sé, pero podemos comenzar de nuevo yo te amo, por favor reconsidera casarte conmigo ¿Si?-. Le dije y me estire un poco más metí mi mano a mi bolsillo y le tendí en la mano una cajita roja de terciopelo, ella la miro por un rato sin decir palabra alguna hasta que por fin dijo su respuesta. _

–_Yo-. Musito dudando un poco pero sabía que iba a decir que sí. _

–_Sasuke no hagas esto-. Y sus palabras calaron hasta mis huesos, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de tan solo pensar que me diría que no y aunque solo estábamos ahí ella y yo, bueno el mozo también sino quien nos atendería, me daba miedo, en verdad lo tenía. _

–_Sasuke no puedo aceptar en este momento el anillo, aun recuerdo y aun la miro todas las mañanas cuando llego a la escuela y la veo, ella trae puesto mi anillo ese anillo que me diste cuando nos comprometimos la primera vez y eso me recuerda lo que paso-. Dijo bajando la cabeza tomando su vestido entre sus puños con dolor. _

_Era un completo descaro de Karin traer el anillo que Sakura tiro pero nunca se me había ocurrido reclamarle ese anillo a ella y no sé porque. Baje la cabeza un poco sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta y me paré dispuesto a aceptar su no como respuesta._

–_Regresare contigo Sasuke, porque aun te amo-. Dijo elevando su rostro y me miro. _

_Mi corazón se aceleró al grado de sentir casi una taquicardia cuando ella pronuncio esas palabras y el miedo que sentía hace unos pocos minutos desapareció para transformarse en felicidad y aunque no había aceptado mi propuesta de compromiso al menos regrese con ella._

_Fin de flash back_

_._

_._

_._

Hacia un par de días que Sakura actuaba muy raro, cada vez que íbamos por ella para ir al colegio tardaba en salir de casa, nos dejaba esperándola unos cinco o diez minutos afuera en el auto y aunque su tía ya sabia que Sakura había regresado conmigo yo a un no podía entrar en su casa cuando ella estaba porque cada vez que me veía me lanzaba miradas cargadas de resentimiento que parecía querer asesinarme.

Y es que tal vez su tía llego a sospechar algo de lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas semanas, suspire cansado recargándome en el vidrio de la puerta, que tanto podía estar haciendo Sakura que no se daba prisa y por fin después de tanto esperarla salía del edificio y llegaba hasta la camioneta sentándose en los asientos traseros. –Hola-. Era lo único que musitaba mientras se acomodaba en el asiento dispuesta a dormirse un poco más.

Itachi arranco y así nos fuimos a la escuela, durante el trayecto la estaba observando a través del espejo interior de la camioneta y podía ver en su rostro las mismas ojeras color violáceas debajo de sus hermosos ojos, siempre creía que eran producto de que no había dormido bien la noche anterior, pero Itachi conseguía desmentirme de mi pequeña suposición porque siempre sonreía con ella cuando subía a la camioneta como si complotearan contra mí o como si me ocultaran algo y es que las mismas ojeras que ella tenia las tenia él.

Llegamos a la escuela e Itachi se quedo todavía en el estacionamiento un rato con el pretexto de que tenía que bajar unas cosas de la cajuela yo por mi parte desperté a Sakura que se encontraba a un dormida en el asiento de atrás.

–Sakura, despierta-. Le golpe ligeramente la mejilla y su gemido de niña pequeña me dio risa. –Ya llegamos-. Le dije incorporándola mientras la levantaba entre mis brazos y limpiaba un poco de saliva que había escurrido por sus labios.

–Ya voy Sasuke-. Murmuro casi inconsciente mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo. –Las clases están por comenzar-. Murmure y Sakura poco a poco fue cobrando la conciencia hasta despertar por completo y así caminar a nuestro salón de clases, pero antes de que nos adentráramos al salón ella me pidió que apartara nuestros lugares pues se le había olvidado algo en la camioneta.

– ¿Qué es? Yo voy por ello-. Le dije pero Sakura se negó. –No iré yo Sasuke no tardo, además Itachi aun debe estar ahí-. Dijo y hecho a correr, la verdad es que no me gustaba en nada la actitud tan sospechosa de ella y mi hermano así que esperaría a que se adelantara un poco y después la seguiría para ver exactamente "que es lo que se le había olvidado".

–Bien-. Musite al verla desaparecer a la vuelta del pasillo, iba a seguirla cuando de pronto un agarre femenino me detuvo.

–Así que regresaste con la bastarda esa eh-. Su voz que para nada sensual retumbo cerca de mi oído. –Ella no te ara sentir lo que yo Sasuke ¡Jamás! Recuérdalo mi amor-. Musito restregando sus senos en mi brazo lo que en vez de hacerme sentir bien solo me incomodo.

Presione mis puños no solo por el coraje que me estaba haciendo pasar sino que ahora por su culpa había perdido a Sakura la cual de seguro ya venia de nuevo hacia acá pues dijo que no se tardaría además la presencia de Karin me molestaba y ya no quería tener problemas ni con ella ni con Sakura ni con nadie ya bastante tenía con mis sospechas de que Sakura saliera a escondidas con mi hermano.

–Déjame en paz Karin-. Le dije sacudiendo mi brazo soltándome de ese agarre y camine adentrándome en el salón apartando las dos bancas una para ella y la otra para mí. Un par de minutos después y Sakura por fin cruzo la puerta del salón con una sonrisa, se veía distinta, diferente y tenía ahora buena cara.

Entrecerré mis ojos y la mire sentarse a mi lado mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los míos. Sakura definitivamente actuaba muy raro y esta noche me encargaría de saber si era cierto lo que Utakata me había dicho, sonreí un poco y le bese mientras miraba a Karin pasar por nuestro lado moviendo sus labios despacio.

–Me las pagaras Sasuke Uchiha tú y tu noviecita me las van a pagar-. Amenazo sentándose tres bancas más atrás.

.

.

.

–Hay Sasuke tú si que te has metido en muchos problemas por esa mujer-. Susurró Suigetsu mientras corríamos en el entrenamiento de esta tarde.

–Una mujer despechada es lo peor que pueda existir Sasuke-. Menciono después de que le contara lo de Karin y mis sospechas acerca de Sakura.

–Solo ten cuidado, no te confíes tanto-. Dijo refiriéndose a Karin y era verdad una mujer despechada era lo más peligroso que pudiera existir ya que a mi hermano casi le cuesta su vida y su futuro.

_Flas back_

– _¡Ya te dije que no Ino!-. Escuche a Itachi hablar por teléfono muy disgustado con su noviecita, no sé de que estarían discutiendo pero él se veía bastante molesto, aunque de seguro era una pelea tonta de novios así que me pase directo a mi habitación. _

_Pero al día siguiente Ino lo hizo quedar en ridículo frente a todos los que nos encontrábamos desayudando en la cafetería. _

–_Itachi Uchiha es un perdedor, un precoz en la cama-. Dijo y su voz retumbo por toda la cafetería, las risas de los demás comenzaron a sonar sobre todo las risas de las chicos, mi hermano por su parte se veía sereno ni siquiera le dio importancia a sus palabras pues él seguía bebiendo su café. _

–_No escuchaste Itachi, me das asco-. Chilló con voz venosa y asqueada la rubia pero Itachi seguía manteniéndose en calma después de todo Ino no significaba nada para él pues ella solo había sido un juego igual que las demás chicas con las que había estado._

_Días después del intento fallido de Ino de querer avergonzarlo ante la comunidad estudiantil ella llego con dos policías a la cafetería, Itachi como siempre le estaba dando la espalda, ahora sabía que su conversación del otro día era porque mi hermano la había terminado después de haberla dejado votada en un hotel. –Itachi-. Le dije haciéndole una seña con mi cabeza a sus espaldas a lo cual el miro de reojo, sonrió y regreso su vista al frente a sorber su café matutino. _

_Mire como Ino le dijo algo a los sujetos con los que iba y señalo nuestra mesa estos se acercaron y bruscamente tomaron a mi hermano por los brazos tirando así su café expreso. _

–_No te muevas hijo-. Dijo uno de los sujetos mientras el otro lo tocaba por todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo. _

–_Lo encontré-. Dijo el sujeto que lo esculcaba. _

–_Eso no es mío-. Pronuncio Itachi tranquilo mientras yo lo miraba asustado. –No te preocupes Sasuke todo está bien-. Dijo al verme asustado. _

–_Tendrás que acompañarnos hijo-. Dijo el otro sujeto mientras le ponía las esposas. _

–_Maldita Ino delato a mi hermano-. Mencione furioso mientras veía entrar en la patrulla a Itachi. _

_Mi padre se entero de todo pues el director de la escuela lo mando a llamar además de que tuvo que pasar la vergüenza de ir por él a la comisaria, mamá lloro por días y papá no le hablaba le había quitado todo las tarjetas de crédito, los autos, todo de lo que él gozaba y solo porque los idiotas de esos policías encontraron una bolsa con 100 gr de cocaína en su pantalón pero él era mi hermano el cual también me cubría de mis escapadas a Akatsuki así que finalmente yo tuve que interceder por mi hermano algo de lo cual no sé si me arrepiento pero me alegra que las cosas sean igual que antes._

_Fin de flash back_

–Gracias Suigetsu, lo tendré en cuenta-. Le dije terminando el entrenamiento para el juego de mañana, fui a los vestidores, me ase rápidamente y fui por Sakura que me estaba esperando en las gradas tomándose un helado.

.

.

.

Llegue agotado a casa hacer el amor con mi novia siempre me dejaba exhausto, la casa se veía vacía, sola y es que aun mis papas no habían regresado de su viaje y solo Itachi y yo vivíamos ahí por el momento. Camine a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich de jamón fui al refrigerador y saque un poco de leche la cual vertí fría en un vaso y lo subí a mi recamara al menos ahí el espacio ya no era tan grande y ya no me sentía tan solo.

Termine de cenar y aunque tenía la televisión encendida las palabras de Utakata retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no quería creer lo que me había dicho, Sakura no me engañaba con nadie más, bueno nadie más que no fuese mi hermano de eso ya me había resignado pero eso se acabaría cuando me casara con ella y me la llevara a vivir lejos muy lejos de aquí.

Me levante de mi cama y me acerque despacio a su cuarto entre abrí la puerta divisando su interior todo estaba en completo silencio y a pesar de el cuarto estaba oscuro podía ver a mi hermano durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Después de confirmar que él estaba ahí cerré la puerta despacio para no despertarlo, me dirigí a mi cuarto y lo cerré con llave, espere unos pocos minutos en mi cama sin hacer ruido hoy lo seguiría ya sabía que él por las noches se escapaba por la ventana de su habitación. Él solo esperaba a que yo llegara de estar con Sakura y me durmiera para que así el tuviera su turno de ir por ella.

No tuve que esperar demasiado pues escuche gracias al completo silencio de la casa como elevaba el marco de su ventana y salía de su habitación, espere unos cuantos minutos más y camine a mi ventana a verlo como escapaba a pie.

Su huida sorprendentemente me llevo hasta Akatsuki ¿Por qué el vendría a un lugar al cual juramos nunca regresar? Pero extrañamente él llego solo. Creí que el vendría con Sakura, era por eso que lo había seguido tan solo para confirmar mis sospechas y saber en donde se metían pero nunca pensé que vendrían a este lugar. –Quizá se quedo de ver con ella aquí-. Pensé mientras le seguía.

Lo seguí directo al casino, lo vi hablar con algunas personas y después vi que cambio de dirección para ir al hotel, no era necesario que confirmara lo que hacían ellos dos en esa habitación ya lo sabía, pero como lo había planeado ya en cuanto Sakura se casara conmigo estos encuentros terminarían.

Estaba por retirarme después de haberlo comprobado con mis propios ojos pero algo raro paso él se quedo frente a esa puerta observando detalladamente el picaporte, bajo la mirada y una lágrima traicionera cayó de sus ojos, mi hermano estaba llorando.

Descompuse mi rostro, era la primera vez que miraba a mi hermano en este estado y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse pues él ni siquiera se movió, era como si estuviera pensando si entrar o no y la felicidad que sentía esta tarde al ver aquellos los resultados iba desapareciendo con cada paso inconsciente que daba hacia esa dirección y el quejido de esa voz se iba haciendo mas potente.

.

.

.

_**- Itachi -**_

Como siempre todas las noches salíamos a escondidas de Sasuke y aunque ya habían regresado ellos dos Sakura a un ella salía conmigo, no sé porque lo hacíamos, se suponía que no debería traicionar a mi hermano, se suponía que no debía acostarme con la mujer de mi hermano, pero algo había en ella, algo que no podía dejarla.

Y eso era amor, un amor psicológicamente enfermizo, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no quería perderla por eso ya no me importaba compartirla con mi hermano ya no me importaba saber que yo simplemente era alguien más en su vida alguien quien era usado por ella.

–Sakura-. Mencione su nombre intentando regular mi respiración, hacer el amor con ella siempre me dejaba agotado.

– ¿Qué pasa?-. Contesto mientras salía de mí y se recargaba en mi pecho.

–Papá quiere mandarme a estudiar lejos-. Dije acariciando su hermoso cabello.

– ¿¡Qué!?-. Sakura se incorporo sobre mi abdomen y me miro con angustia. – ¿Qué dices? ¡Mandarte! ¿A dónde?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo?-. Inquirió tapándose con las sabanas, aun a Sakura le daba pena que la viera desnuda.

–Él quiere que me haga responsable de la empresa que tiene a su cargo y me mandara a estudiar a Inglaterra-. Musite tomándola de su cintura para bajarla de mi cuerpo y acomodarla en la cama.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. –No, por favor no llores cerecito, prometo que siempre estaré aquí para ti, además Sasuke se casara contigo, jamás nos dejaremos, siempre estaremos juntos solo me iré a estudiar unos tres años y regresare, lo prometo, prometo jamás dejarte sola-. Ella no dijo ninguna palabra y me miro mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha para después dedicarse a besarme.

.

.

.

El baile de graduación de Sasuke estaba cerca y los preparativos para irme estaban también prontos, cada vez la fecha se acercaba más rápido y el baile como siempre sería sábado, el domingo lo dedicaría para hacer cosas de última hora y mi vuelo a Inglaterra saldría el lunes a las seis de la mañana.

Terminaría de estudiar mi carrera en el extranjero y mi futuro estaba predestinado al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba lo que pensaba antes de que todo cambiara de que los planes se estropearan antes de tomar una mala o buena decisión, antes de que todo ocurriera en un instante antes de que ese sonido cambiara el mundo, mi mundo.

.

.

.

Eran como las doce de la noche Sasuke había llegado a casa cansado no valía pena preguntar donde había estado, sabía que venia de la casa de Sakura sabia que había estado con ella pues siempre llegaba desfajado, con la camisa arrugada y sudoroso ni valía la pena mencionar que tan fantástico había sido hacer el amor con ella ya lo sabia y también sabía que era mi turno de estar con ella.

Cuando Sasuke llegaba lo primero que hacia era llegar a la puerta de mi alcoba a asegurarse de que estaba ahí durmiendo, lo sabia, sabía que hacía eso todas las noches porque tenía la sospecha de que él algo sabía de que me veía con ella a escondidas, las noches eran el único tiempo en que podía estar solo con ella sin interrupciones.

Esperaba a que Sasuke se adentrara en su habitación, escuchaba el sonido de su puerta y como le ponía seguro después de todo los únicos que habitábamos en esa gran casa solo éramos los dos ya que papá y mamá no habían regresado de su viaje y todo se escuchaba perfectamente.

Esperaba unos minutos mientras que Sasuke se cambiaba y se metía en la cama, después como si fuese un ladrón o algo así salía por la ventana para dirigirme a la esquina donde Sakura me esperaba todas las noches para ir a Akatsuki. Después de todo ella siempre hacia una fortuna en ese lugar casi nunca perdía pero últimamente había tenido una racha de mala suerte.

.

.

.

Hacia días que Sakura actuaba muy raro ya ni siquiera me pedía que la acompañara a Akatsuki y siempre nos dejaba esperándola unos cinco o diez minutos en el auto mientras ella salía de su casa para ir al colegio.

Y pese a que ya no la acompañaba a ese lugar algunas mañanas ella tenía las mismas ojeras violáceas debajo sus ojos, le dirigía miradas desconcertadas porque sabia que anoche no fue conmigo al casino pero ella desviaba sus miradas de mí, se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el asiento dispuesta a dormir como siempre.

La mire y después mire a Sasuke que torció la boca mirándola a ella, después a mí y por último a su frente. No sabia que estaba pasando y las semillas de la duda que Utakata había implantado en mí me dejaban pensando, esta noche sabría porque ya no iba conmigo al casino, esta noche sabría porque Utakata me dijo eso.

.

.

.

Espere a que Sasuke regresara de estar con Sakura, mire mi reloj casi la una de la mañana fue cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, era él, corrí a mi cama y me acomode en ella tapándome con las cobijas por completo, como siempre él hizo lo mismo, se aseguro de que estuviera en mi habitación, ya ni siquiera se porque hace eso pesé a que él ya sabía que me veía con su novia.

Espere a que se acomodara en su alcoba y salí como siempre por mi ventana, minutos después llegue a Akatsuki y comencé a buscarla por todo el lugar pero no la encontré, sabia que siempre venía a este lugar porque siempre al día siguiente ella tenía esas ojeras que la delataban de no haber dormido bien anoche además por que Utakata me dijo que esta noche Sakura iría al casino.

Llegue preguntando por ella a algunas cuantas personas de que si no la habían visto, ella se había convertido en una mujer famosa en el casino y todos la conocían por la señorita Bets Clover, bets por suerte y clover por sus encantadores y extraños ojos verdes que a cualquiera que mirara le producía una suerte estupenda, por eso ella era como el trébol de cuatro hojas, ese que es único y especial entre todos los tréboles de la suerte.

La recolección de mi información dio frutos después de todo alguien de mata rosada, con una belleza encantadora y una reputación bien plantada no era difícil de pasar por desapercibida. –Si yo la vi, iba con un chico de cabellos cortos y piel pálida muy parecido a tu hermano, se fueron en dirección al hotel-. Dijo alguien a mi lado mientras apostaba en la rueda.

–Gracias-. Conteste con la voz entrecortada y corrí hacia el hotel ya sabía quien era ese tipo con el cual Sakura se había ido.

Llegue a la recepción y pregunte por ella, la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador me miraba con los ojos de borrego enamorado ¿Por qué todas hacían lo mismo? Pensé mientras la miraba como torpemente revisaba él formulario. –Están el la habitación 402-. Dijo mientras a un tenía la vista en el computador.

No le conteste y me dirigí directo al ascensor a toda prisa, me adentre y presione el botón para subir y al salir del elevador los pies comenzaron a temblarme pues no quería creer nada y pese a que yo no era más que el pasatiempo de Sakura no podía permitir que ella engañara a mi hermano el cual esta mañana estaba realmente ilusionado por aquellos resultados.

Hacia un par de días que Sakura ya no tenía nada conmigo, ya no me hablaba o veía como antes ni tampoco hacíamos el amor después de que le dije que me iría, todo cambio de repente pues nuestras vidas se tornaron en algo diferente.

Me sentía responsable de haber metido a Sakura en esto, no era del todo su culpa pero yo se lo había advertido y el idiota de mi primo aprovecho esa ventaja y ahora tenía miedo de acercarme a esa habitación pues su voz retumbaba por todo el pasillo.

La habitación era una de las mas caras incluso más cara que en la que Sakura y yo nos quedábamos, definitivamente esto era algo que él podía pagar no solo por ser más rico que yo sino porque él tenía una excelente reputación como miembro del grupo Akatsuki por parte de uno de los miembros mayoritarios.

–Tsk-. Me queje poniendo la mano sobre el picaporte, jale aire conteniéndolo en mis pulmones y apreté los ojos para que las lágrimas traicioneras que estaba queriendo salir no se escaparan.

Dude pero de pronto Sasuke tomo mi mano ayudándome a abrir la puerta, abrí mis ojos y lo mire, su mirada era distinta ya no tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos de hace a penas unas horas cuando me confeso que estaba feliz porque Sakura, mi pequeño cerezo tendría un hijo suyo.

Su mirada había cambiado estaba igual de húmeda que la mía, su cuerpo temblaba y la fuerza con la que presiono mi mano me hizo volver en mí abriendo así la puerta y encontrándonos con ella.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas lamento haber dilatado tuve algunos percances pero esta vez ya tengo el siguiente capítulo así que iré un poco más rápido. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que tuvo un poco de lemmon Sasusaku, no soy muy buena en este tema pero espero que al menos les haya gustado lo que leyeron.

Muchas gracias por leer Bets Clover y muchas gracias también por sus comentarios que son la fuente que me ayuda a continuar con la historia.

No olviden pasar por mis otras historias las cuales también estaré actualizando en el transcurso de esta semana.

Nos vemos muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Matta nee.

-Khsempai-


	7. Lie to me

**Capítulo 7**

**-O-**

**Lie to me**

_**-Sakura-**_

Las cosas entre Sasuke y yo iban mejorando poco a poco, no puedo decir que sean de lo mejor pero al menos ya no existía en él esa mirada cristalina que siempre traía al verme entrar feliz al aula de clases o al verme pasar al lado de Itachi.

Y con Itachi las cosas también habían cambiado sobre todo desde el día de los vestidores y desde que él me había dicho que se iría a estudiar al extranjero por culpa de su padre, no es que me importara tanto el hecho de que Itachi se iba, lo que más me importaba era que él iba a dejarme sola y pese a que él decía que no iba a dejarme nunca sabía que eso era mentira.

Lleve una de mis manos a rascarme la cabeza mientras suspiraba y pensaba en lo desgastante y monótona que se había vuelto mi vida en estos días por dos razones, la primera estaba feliz de estar con Sasuke pero por estar con él ya no iba al casino cosa que me estresaba demasiado porque siempre hacia una fortuna y eso me había gustado y dos Itachi que me había prohibido rotundamente volver al casino, regañándome de que ese ya no era un buen lugar para mí y mucho menos ahora que era oficialmente de nuevo novia de su hermano.

Pero aunque intentaba amansar a Itachi con un par de besos eso ya no funcionaba fue por eso me enoje con él y corte todo lazo alejándome lo que provoco que mi plan B dejara de funcionar y me obligo a tomar la última de mis opciones, escapar a escondidas de los hermanitos Uchiha.

Suspire una vez más con fatiga bajando la cabeza a revisar el papel blanco que tenía sobre mi pupitre, este era un examen de la materia que menos me gustaba y mi hoja estaba completamente en blanco.

–Sakura-. Musito Sasuke susurrándome bajo al lado mío. –No has escrito nada-. Dijo haciéndome un par de señas con su cabeza al divisar mi examen.

Yo por mi parte enarque una ceja y le mire expectante mientras terminaba de morder la madera de mi lápiz. –Oh-. Conteste sin el más mínimo interés. –Lo siento Sasuke, no me siento muy bien-. Musite levantándome de mi pupitre para acercarme al escritorio del profesor.

– ¿Sakura?-. Susurro Sasuke algo preocupado al verme entregar mi examen en blanco al profesor.

– ¿Qué es esto señorita Haruno?-. Musito el profesor al ver mi examen el cual ni siquiera el nombre tenía.

–Lo siento profesor no me siento muy bien-. Le conteste dando media vuelta y camine de regreso a mi pupitre del cual tome mis cosas y antes de salir del aula me despedí de Sasuke con un beso en sus labios a lo que el profesor solo me miro sorprendido.

–Te veo mas tarde en mi casa-. Le susurre mientras acariciaba su pálida mejilla.

.

.

.

El día había pasado demasiado lento y en casa me sentía como un león enjaulado, llevaba dos semanas sin ir al casino y sin probar nada de aquellas bebidas que eran la especialidad de la casa y las cuales me costaban la mitad de la fortuna que hacia cada noche cuando jugaba.

–Me tengo que ir amor-. Dijo Sasuke mientras se terminaba de vestir.

–Ok-. Musite restregando mi rostro contra la almohada. –Solo cierra bien cuando salgas-. Murmure tapándome con las sabanas a lo que Sasuke subió las cobijas tapando mu cuerpo desnudo.

–Deberías ir al medico Sakura, has estado muy rara y te vez algo pálida últimamente-. Dijo sacando algo de dinero de su cartera.

–Aja iré mañana-. Musite casada mientras mis ojos se iban cerrando o más bien mientras aparentaba que me estaba quedando dormida y es que tan solo esperaría a que Sasuke se fuera y arrancara a su casa para que yo fuera al casino, hoy lo necesitaba, necesitaba ir con urgencia.

Y tal como lo había planeado Sasuke se había creído mi cuento de que estaba cansada y por eso me había quedado dormida fue así como media hora después ya me encontraba en donde quería.

.

.

.

– ¡Maldición!-. Me queje golpeando la estúpida máquina traga monedas, otra vez había perdido en el juego más fácil de todos.

Desde que llegue será como hace unas dos o tres horas había estado teniendo una racha de muy mala suerte no solo en este juego sino en todos los demás, la rueda, el póker, las cartas, las apuestas, todo, en todo estaba perdiendo y para mi mala fortuna de esta noche el dinero se me estaba acabando.

Bufe molesta y deslice la tarjeta dorada una vez más por la maquina la cual solo me provoco un coraje en la boca del estomago al avisarme que ya no tenía el suficiente dinero para apostar.

–Tsk-. Chasque los dientes guardando en mi bolso la tarjeta que solo avente en ella mientras buscaba mi cartera la cual estaba vacía de efectivo. –No puede ser-. Dije suspirando mientras me levantaba de la silla en la cual estaba sentada frente a la máquina.

Me había quedado en la banca rota y lo peor de todo es que todo el dinero que había traído esta noche lo había perdido en cuestión de horas sin tener siquiera la posibilidad de recuperarlo.

Cerré los ojos por un instante volviendo a meter mi cartera a mi bolso dispuesta a salir sin nada entre las manos, abrí de nuevo mis ojos e hice una mueca de molestia no tenía otra opción esta era mi última noche en el casino y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había probado ni una sola copa de la especialidad de la casa fue entonces cuando de tras de mi espalda escuche una voz que me resultaba bastante conocida.

– ¿Otra vez perdiste muñeca?-. Pregunto con una voz sexosa que retumbo cerca de mi oído derecho y lo cual provoco que se me erizara la piel de tan solo sentir su aliento chocar contra la piel sensible de mi cuello.

_¿Por qué todos los Uchiha tienen esa habilidad?_ Me dije para mis adentros mientras cerraba mis ojos con delicadeza y mi cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse por el dulce y embriagante aroma de su perfume y su boca ya que él estaba bebiendo esas copas que tanto me encantaban.

– ¿Sai?-. Musite su nombre girando a mis espaldas mientras aun tenía los ojos cerrados y ese aroma me llevaba a probar sus labios los cuales ni siquiera se resistieron a los míos cuando los tocaron.

Sai, venia todas las noches al casino y aunque siempre le veía en una mesa solo apartado de todo el mundo leyendo algún libro tonto no tenía idea del porque esta noche él se acercó a mí. Conocía a Sai solo de vista porque cada vez que iba a los partidos a acompañar a Itachi o a Sasuke, Sai estaba ahí con ellos ya que él también jugaba en el equipo de los Uchiha junto con su hermano Utakata.

–No perdí, es solo que esta máquina no funciona-. Dije al separarme de sus labios mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a limpiar mis labios y morderlos un poco mientras aun saboreaba mi saliva pues su beso había dejado el dulce sabor de esa copa azul en mi boca.

– ¿La máquina?-. Dijo frunciendo su ceño mientras movía en círculos la copa que traía en su mano derecha con mucha delicadeza para enfatizar así mejor el sabor de aquel extraño líquido.

–Si-. Conteste intentando defenderme de sus bien acertadas palabras, porque él tenía razón, otra vez había perdido yo.

Le mire morder su labio inferior con perversión por el beso que acababa inconscientemente yo de darle y su mirada cambio a una muy pretenciosa. –Entonces ¿Por qué te vas?-. Murmuro llevando la copa a sus labios a la cual beso sorbiendo de forma delicada un pequeño trago el cual mire pasar por su garganta mientras yo me saboreaba.

–Hmp-. Se quejo haciendo ese clásico monosílabo que tienen todos los Uchiha mientras me miraba con la vista clavada en su boca y su sonrisa solo me calentó la cabeza.

–Bien-. Dije quitando de un movimiento la copa que tenía Sai en su mano y me tome de un solo trago el poco líquido cristalino que él había dejado en ella, creo que ante esta acción me vi algo desesperada pero ya no me importo cuando exhale gustosa porque ese delicado sabor trascendía por mi garganta.

–Solo iba por fichas-. Dije inclinando mi cabeza aun lado de forma orgullosa, sonreí ladinamente y le guiñe un ojo mientras giraba sobre mi lugar y le daba la espalda para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo a lo cual Sai me siguió de muy cerca mientras su bien dotado miembro rosaba mi redondeado trasero.

–Cámbieme esto por fichas-. Dije deteniéndome de repente frente a una barra a lo cual Sai choco frenéticamente contra mis caderas.

El tipo que estaba de tras de la barra solo me miro con picardía mientras yo me inclinaba demasiado parando mis caderas sobre el miembro de Sai el cual no perdió el tiempo para acariciar mi pequeña cintura con su mano mientras que yo apoyaba mis codos sobre la barra y sacaba de una cartera una buena paja de dinero y se la daba al tipo que inmediatamente conto las fichas frente a mis ojos.

Mi mirada brillo con cada ficha blanca, roja, azul y negra que el sujeto ponía sobre la barra mientras los que estaban al lado me miraban sorprendidos.

– ¿Segura que necesita los doscientos mil?-. Dijo el tipo que aun seguía contando las fichas mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas.

–Aja-. Conteste yo restregándome muy feliz contra Sai.

–Ok-. Dijo el sujeto que elevo sus hombros, sonrío de manera divertida mientras contaba las fichas y me miraba hacer cada gesto lujurioso mientras Sai me seguía tocando. Sabía de antemano que Sai era alguien demasiado importante para este club era por eso que lo que hacía Sai no era cuestionado por nadie.

También sabía que la actitud que estaba tomando para con él no era la mas correcta pero necesitaba dinero y necesitaba probar otra copa no importara que fuera lo que tuviera que hacer para complacer a mi propio cuerpo que me estaba pidiendo a gritos lo que quería.

Escuche como Sai gemía gustoso al sentir como elevaba mi cadera y lo rosaba. –Sakura-. Musito roncamente bajando mis caderas a lo cual quede en un ángulo recto para a él.

– ¿Qué pasa?-. Le dije en un tono sensual virando el rostro a sentir su aliento y él me tomaba por las caderas y acariciaba mi bajo vientre.

–Se supone que debes apostar tu dinero, no él mío-. Susurro cerca de mi oído y subió su mano a mi hombro derecho recorriendo despacio hasta llegar a tocar la cartera la cual quito de mi mano.

–Entonces tú deberías guardar en un mejor lugar tu cartera o en su defecto no deberías traer tanto efectivo-. Musite tomando las fichas que el tipo había puesto en una bandeja porque iría a la mesa de póker a apostar ahora.

–Con permiso-. Dije girando y susurre en tono pícaro cerca de sus labios a lo cual lo deje con la boca abierta mientras caminaba contorneando mis caderas hacia la mesa de póker.

–Vaya mujer que le ha tocado joven Sai-. Alcance a escuchar al tipo que estaba del otro lado de la barra y así llegue hasta la mesa de póker mientras con mucha confianza comenzaba a apostar porque por alguna razón sabía que mi racha de mala suerte estaba por cambiar.

Sonreí ampliamente al ver en la primera ronda como las fichas de mis rivales iban disminuyendo y por primera vez en toda la noche sonreí hasta que mis músculos faciales me dolieron porque cada vez que hacia un movimiento elevaba la vista a mirar a Sai que ya no leía libros sino que no quitaba su mirada de encima de mí mientras sorbía pequeños tragos de sus copas endulzantes.

Así paso un buen rato en el cual doble mi apuesta ganando casi el triple de lo que había cambiado ya tenía con que devolverle el "préstamo" a Sai que me había dado voluntariamente.

–Ahora entiendo porque te llaman la señorita Bets-. Me dijo llegando a mi lado ofreciéndome una copa pero ahora el líquido ya no era azul sino que era de un color violeta pero que también era cristalino.

Sai se poso detrás de mi espalda y me abrazo colocando su mano derecha con la copa cerca de mi boca. –Bebe muñequita-. Dijo suavemente abrazando mi cintura con su mano libre y se apegó tanto a mi cuerpo que sentí de nueva cuenta como su miembro comenzaba a excitarse.

Y no sé porque esta acción me hizo recordar a esos dos la primera vez que estuvimos en una situación parecida, creo que no había mucha diferencia entre Sasuke, Itachi y Sai pues los tres eran Uchiha y creo que tenían casi el mismo físico aunque lo único que podría diferenciarlos sería el sexo, algo que tendría definitivamente que comparar.

–Ven tomemos un trago en un lugar más privado-. Dijo partiendo las fichas en dos montones. –El más pequeño es mió-. Musito tronando los dedos mientras me tomaba de la mano y me halaba alejándome de la mesa de póker.

– ¡Hey!-. Me queje.

–No te preocupes, Kabuto es de confianza él solo cambiara nuestro dinero para guardarlo en un lugar más seguro-. Musito dándole la orden a un tipo de lentes y de cabellos blancos que acato dicha orden casi de inmediato.

–Se cuanto dinero hice esta noche-. Le advertí tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

–Tranquila princesita que no voy a tomarte dinero prestado-. Dijo en tono de burla haciéndome recordar como había cambiado su dinero hace un momento.

.

.

.

– ¡Oh Sai!-. Grite encorvándome en la cama mientras sobaba mi pecho con fuerza y me sentía llegar al paraíso.

–Sai, oh por dios Sai-. Continué gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras me penetraba de una forma incontrolable, sus embestidas no eran delicadas, ni dulces, nada comparadas con las Sasuke que ahora eran tan dulces y tiernas y comparadas con las de Itachi estas eran mejores.

Esta era una de las tantas veces que me acostaba con Sai y no se porque desde la primera vez que estuve con él ya no pude dejarlo pues siempre que venía al casino terminaba en alguna habitación con él de esta forma.

Si, lo sabía tal vez me había convertido en una zorra por dinero para poder apostar ya que cada vez que no estaba con Sai perdía todo en un instante y cuando estaba con él mi suerte cambiaba de alguna manera, Sai se había convertido en mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

Cuando terminábamos de "hacer el amor" él se recostaba aun lado mío y alcanzaba una copa que después me pasaba para beber y así era feliz, tontamente feliz.

–Sai-. Le llame incorporándome en la cama mientras me cubría con las sabanas y bebía de mi copa.

–Dime-. Dijo pasando sus brazos debajo de su nuca y volteo a mirarme.

– ¿Qué paso con Ino?-. De pronto le pregunte por ella a lo cual Sai soltó una carcajada. Yo sabía que Ino y Sai salían pero desde que ella dejo de hablarme después de la última fiesta de graduación le perdí la pista a ella y a su vida.

–Ella ahora no importa-. Musito después de dejar de reír a lo cual solo le mire.

– ¿Por qué preguntas?-. Dijo incorporándose sobre el colchón alcanzando a tomar mi rostro entre su mano y después besarme en los labios.

–Es que ella ya no me habla y no se porque ¿Recuerdas la noche de graduación de su hermano?-.

–Aja-. Musito.

–Ella dejo de hablarme y pues bueno yo sabía que ella salía contigo pero desde que ella ya no me habla no se si ustedes dos aun sigan-. Termine de decir y Sai dejo de acariciarme.

–Ino es una mala amiga si es que ha dejado de hablarte-. Fue lo único que respondió sin contestar mi pregunta, creo que esta era la forma más bien de evadirla.

Pero Sai de alguna manera tenía razón Ino era una mala amiga por dejar de hablarme y lo peor es que no sabia porque se enojo conmigo. Pensé mientras bajaba la cabeza y subía mis rodillas a tocar mi pecho.

–Princesita ya duérmete estoy algo cansado-. Musito jalándome las cobijas y dándose vuelta para darme la espalda y comenzar a dormir mientras yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos.

.

.

.

Mis calificaciones habían bajado un poco pero no era de sorprenderse el semestre estaba aburrido y bastante pesado hasta Sasuke también bajo sus calificaciones y tampoco era de sorprenderse.

– ¿Estás bien pequeña?-. Pregunto Sasuke algo preocupado, estas muy pálida.

–Si, estoy bien amor-. Le dije enviándole una linda sonrisa tan falsa como las que Sai me había enseñado a dar.

– ¿Fuiste al doctor?-. Pregunto y le mire sin comprender que era lo que me quería decir con eso.

–Sakura-. Me reprendió. –Hace días te di dinero para que fueras al doctor ¿A caso no fuiste?-. Dijo y yo seguí mirándolo a lo que Itachi me miro con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados cuestionarse del porque yo estaba ida y no respondía con claridad a las palabras de Sasuke.

–Se me olvido-. Dije en mi defensa algo que le molesto claramente a Sasuke, el cual solo bufo, hizo una mueca y se acomodó en su asiento algo enojado.

Mire a Itachi que no dejaba de observarme y le sonreí fue lo único que puede hacer ante la mirada de todos en la cafetería pero de pronto sentí una mirada más proveniente de la misma mesa en la cual siempre nos sentábamos a almorzar, era Sai que también me miraba con su simpática sonrisa arrogante al cual también le devolví una sonrisa.

Era extraño pues generalmente los cuatro Uchiha se sentaban a comer en esta mesa pero Utakata ya no estaba hace días que no lo esta, tome el tenedor de mi charola y pique la comida, me lleve un bocado a la boca pero este no se quedo donde debía es más ni siquiera pudo pasar porque las nauseas invadieron mi boca me lleve inmediatamente las manos a mi rostro y salí corriendo en dirección al baño.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-. Escuche su linda voz desde la entrada del baño.

–Ahora salgo-. Le grite mientras me levantaba del inodoro y bajaba la palanca. Antes de salir del baño me asome en el espejo, no tenía buena pinta pues estaba más pálida de lo que estaba hace un momento. Suspire llevándome una mano a la frente y me queje un poco mientras salía del baño.

–Vamos te llevare al doctor-. Menciono preocupado Sasuke pero intente evadir su propuesta alegando que iría más tarde porque ahora teníamos clases.

–No te preocupes iré esta misma tarde a verlo, mejor porque no vas y me compras un lindo vestido para usar el día del baile, dejare que tú elijas todo lo que me pondré esa noche-. Mencione en tono pícaro y su mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo.

–Eres traviesa Sakura-. Me dijo mientras nos encaminábamos de nuevo a clases. –Pero prométeme que esta tarde iras al doctor o no iremos al baile-. Amenazo y tuve que acceder con dicha amenaza.

–Prometido-. Dije sonriendo.

.

.

.

–Hola buenas tardes señorita vengo a recoger unos estudios que el doctor Yamato me mando a hacer-. Le dije a una enfermera que estaba de recepcionista en el hospital general en donde mi tía trabajaba.

–Claro ¿Cuál es su nombre?-. Pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

–Sakura Haruno-. Respondí recargándome en el mostrador.

–Tu eres la sobrina de la doctora Tsunade ¿cierto?-. –Sí, pero que ella no sepa que estoy aquí por favor-. Inquirí en forma discreta a lo cual la enfermera me sonrió y después se levanto en busca de mis resultados.

–Aquí tienes-. Me dijo dándome un sobre color blanco. – ¿Segura que no quieres que avise a tu tía que estas aquí?-. Pregunto divisándome mientras me sentaba en la sala de espera.

–No esta bien, gracias-. Le conteste y me dispuse a abrir mis resultados ya que quería ver que decían los dichosos análisis para así mostrárselos a Sasuke para que este viera que estaba bien y ya no me insistiera tanto en que tenía que venir a ver al doctor.

Estaba por sacar una hoja de papel cuando de pronto mi celular sonó con el tono de un mensaje.

_Te necesito, ven pronto._ Era un mensaje de Sai. –Tsk-. Me queje rodando los ojos con asco estaba harta de Sai, últimamente me llamaba demasiado y siempre era para lo mismo, estaba asqueada de ir al casino ya no quería asistir y no porque no quisiera apostar sino porque ya no quería ver a ese idiota pervertido. Además de que ya había hecho bastante dinero como para poder ser un miembro mayoritario de ese famoso casino.

Era por eso que ya no quería ir, además de que ahora las bebidas ya me salían casi gratis y por otra parte mi cuerpo comenzaba a desechar esas bebidas por si solo, era como si de repente mi propio sistema las rechazara.

Aspire profundo y avente el celular a mi boso pero en eso volvió a sonar con el tono de una llamada, lo alcance y divise el número, era Sai que marcaba con insistencia, no pretendía contestar y no iba a hacerlo además ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer pero la insistencia de Sai era absoluta así que no me quedo más remedio que contestar.

– ¿Qué quieres?-. Le dije molesta tomando su llamada.

–Tranquilízate pequeña, estas de muy mal humor-. Dijo con tono meloso del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

–Ya déjame en paz Sai, tengo que colgarte además tengo cosas que hacer-. Le dije furiosa a través de mi bocina a lo cual la enfermera me miro confundida.

–Pequeña solo quiero verte esta noche, será la última que dices, además te tengo una sorpresa-. Murmuro. –No me digas que no, será la última ok, solo ven-. Dijo.

–Es la última vez Sai, pero no creas que iré por eso, te veo en la noche-. Le dije colgándole, mire la hora en el celular y me di cuenta que era tardísimo.

–Mierda-. Me queje metiendo el celular al bolso a prisa y cogí el sobre con mis resultados, se me estaba haciendo tardísimo para ir a comer con Sasuke que de seguro ya me estaría esperado en el restaurant.

Para cuando llegue a la comida lo note algo extraño estaba más callado que de costumbre y tenía la mirada perdida en su comida que seguía intacta pero Sasuke durante ese rato nunca me dijo nada al contrario solo guardo silencio pese a todo el ruido que le estaba haciendo con mis palabras. Terminamos de comer y pidió la cuenta, cosa extraña porque siempre nos quedamos a platicar de cualquier cosa pero hoy no hubieron palabras de él hacia mí.

– ¿Sasuke te ocurre algo?-. Le pregunte antes de que nos subiéramos a su auto.

–No es nada mi amor-. Contesto pensante mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y caminaba a su asiento para dirigirnos a mi casa.

.

.

.

–Ya no quiero verte Sai, eh decidido que me casare con Sasuke y ya no quiero hacer esto, además abandonare el casino-.

– ¿Casarte?-. Gimoteo el chico mientras soltaba una enorme carcajada. –Él no te ara sentir lo que yo. Te lo aseguro muñequita-. Aludió con sarcasmo en su voz.

–Ya lo he decido-. Dije tomando mi bolso del sillón y camine a la puerta para salir de aquella habitación en la cual Sai me había citado.

Pero Sai no se quedo conforme con mi respuesta así que se acercó a mí tomándome del brazo lastimándome mientras enterraba sus dedos en mi piel. –Suéltame me estas lastimando Sai-. Reproche molesta intentando zafarme de su agarré el cual solo se cerro con mas presión impidiéndome ir.

–Nunca nadie me ha dicho que no y tú no serás la primera-. Dijo aventándome contra la pared de la habitación y en un movimiento él ya me tenía acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

–No Sai, suéltame por favor-. Estaba intentando zafarme a como diera lugar incluso intente gritar pero mi voz se vio obstruida porque me beso y no se porque pero mi estúpido cuerpo reacciono a sus besos correspondiendo a los movimientos lujuriosos de sus labios y sin darme cuenta de pronto en un solo instante él ya me estaba penetrando de mil maneras que pudiese conocer.

Sabía que el llorar a estas alturas sería estúpido sobre todo porque presentía que algo estaba cambiando en mi cuerpo, pero es que algo puso Sai en mi boca, algo que solo me atonto más de lo normal y después de sentirme presa de un mundo sucumbido por la voracidad de un hombre mis sentidos se desvanecieron al grado de ser la misma muñeca de hule que era igual aquella que no habla o reprocha mientras un hombre la hace suya.

En eso de repente escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y la luz del pasillo me cegó lastimándome las pupilas y causando que mi cabeza casi estallara pero no solo estallo mi cabeza al recibir de impacto esa luz sino que escuche claramente como mi corazón comenzaba tronar haciéndose pedacitos en mi interior cuando reconocí a dos sombras que estaban paradas en el inicio de la puerta, eran ellos que me miraban desde el otro lado sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban mirando mientras yo me incorporaba un poco divisando torpemente la puerta y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir más a prisa.

– ¡Maldito hijo de puta!-.

Sasuke grito furioso y se acercó a Sai quitándomelo de encima de una patada y mientras Sai rodaba al suelo Sasuke comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna yo estaba ida me había mal viajado por mucho pero alcance a ver a Itachi como se acercaba a Sasuke y lo quitaba de encima de su primo fue entonces que desde la cama y desde la posición en la que me encontraba mire a Itachi con los ojos húmedos, apretando los labios tragándose el coraje para no insultarme.

Mientras que Sasuke no paraba de decir cuanta cosa le venia a la mente, hasta que pronuncio esas palabras que hicieron yo reaccionara a lo que había hecho o más bien a lo que las drogas me habían hecho. –Y yo que pensé que él bebe era mío. Que estúpido fui-. Dijo mirándome con resentimiento.

– ¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?-. Dije incorporándome en la cama llevando a mi cabeza mis manos en eso Itachi interfirió pues Sasuke se estaba ahogando en un mar de lágrimas mientras maldecía todo lo que podía insultar.

–Estas embarazada Sakura-. Dijo y esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría. –No creo que sea mío pues nos habíamos estado cuidando además de que hace días yo ya no tengo nada contigo y dudo por mucho que tu método o incluso el mío hayan fallado-. Dijo agarrando a Sasuke que estaba como una fiera y no dejaba de verme a mí y a Sai desnudos.

–Yo…-. Entonces recordé los dichosos exámenes de sangre, los había dejado en mi bolso y el estúpido bolso se quedo en el auto de Sasuke después de que regresamos de comer esta tarde.

No supe que decir y yo solo me quede en la cama desnuda temblado mientras miraba a Sai desnudo sentado ya en el suelo limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba por su boca formando una sonrisa altanera y así fue como deje de mirarlo a él para mirar desaparecer por esa puerta a Sasuke y a Itachi que desaparecieron tras cerrar esa puerta.

–Te gusto tu sorpresa, muñequita-. Musito con garbo enviándome un beso por los aires mientras se iba levantando del suelo y buscaba su ropa para retirarse de la misma manera que lo hicieron ellos dos.

–Sasuke-. Musite su nombre con un nudo en mi garganta.

.

.

_**- Sasuke-**_

Iba camino a casa cuando note que el bolso de Sakura se había quedado en el asiento, no sabia porque llevaba tanta prisa solo alcanzo a despedirse con un beso en mis labios y eso fue todo.

Sabía que necesitaba confiar en Sakura, eso debería tenerlo presente pero es que las palabras de mi primo me estaban atormentando clavándose en mi cabeza como vil agujas.

–No revisare su bolso-. Me dije clavando la vista en el camino pero mi curiosidad me mato, entonces me detuve a medio camino y abrí con brusquedad su bolso vaciándolo en el asiento para saber que tanto podía cargar ella ahí o que pruebas contundentes podría obtener de su infidelidad.

Solo quería aliviar mi frustración ella no me engañaba de eso estaba seguro porque al vaciar su bolso encontré perfumes, cosméticos y otras cositas, su celular desafortunadamente no pude obtenerlo porque antes de dejarla en casa ella recibió una llamada y con el celular se bajo hablando a no se quien, era por eso que ella había olvidado el bolso y yo no me había dado cuenta de que lo había dejado sino hasta hace un momento.

Volví a meter las cosas a su bolso pero de pronto un sobre blanco llamo mi atención, creo eran sus resultados, ella me había dicho que se le había hecho tarde por pasar al hospital a recoger sus resultados. Los mire abiertos, de seguro ella ya los habría visto así que yo quise verlos también y cuando comencé a leer mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi el resultado.

Embarazo: POSITIVO, la felicidad inundo mi sistema, iba a ser papá y ya me estaba viendo en un par de meses cargando a un bebé entre mis brazos, no me importaba que me dijeran mis padres o mi hermano de todas maneras era mi vida y yo ya había hecho planes con Sakura de casarme solo faltaba que ella volviera a aceptarlos.

Sonreí dichoso y arranque a toda velocidad directo a la casa donde de seguro Itachi estaría descansando un rato, llegue a la casa derrapando y baje del auto corriendo y tropezando con cualquier cosa. Estaba feliz, tan feliz como un niño pequeño que recién recibe algo por ser buen niño.

– ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!-. Grite su nombre que retumbo por toda la casa.

– ¿Qué pasa?-. Lo hallé sentado en el sillón leyendo una revista, llegue hasta el y me colgué de su cuello, él se quejo pero una sonrisa en su rostro apareció, por primera vez después de tantos meses otra vez nuestra relación volvía ser como antes.

–Mira-. Le di el sobre que llevaba en las manos.

– ¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunto algo inseguro.

–Velo-. Dije emocionado y él abrió el sobre el cual se dispuso a leer casi enseguida y estaba casi seguro que cuando llego a la palabra positivo dejo de leer.

– Felicidades, Sasuke-. Conto sin la más mínima emoción en su rostro. Y fue entonces que me pregunte porque razón le enseñaba esto a él, se suponía que él era mi otro rival de amores pero por alguna extraña razón se los mostré. De pronto como si el tiempo dejara de avanzar mire a Itachi quiero con la hoja de papel entre su mano que estaba al lado de su muslo derecho y ahí fue donde todo se detuvo.

–Sasuke-. Murmuro caminando lento hacia mí y de pronto sentí un leve golpe en mi frente. –Te quiero tonto hermano pequeño-. Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me abrazaba y yo le correspondía.

.

.

.

–Sasuke es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo tu sabrás si creerme o no, de todas maneras si quieres verlo por ti mismo ve esta noche a Akatsuki ahí sabrás que digo la verdad-. Dijo Utakata colgando la bocina del teléfono.

Voltee a divisar mi reloj, las dos de la mañana, por alguna razón esta noche me sentía inquieto así que esperaría a que Itachi se fuera para seguirlo porque Utakata me había dicho algo también sobre Itachi y fue así como me entere del engaño de Sakura al encontrarla en una habitación con Sai.

.

.

.

No podía creérmelo, ella no me engañaba, de eso intentaba convencerme pese a que ya lo había visto con mis propios ojos y había literalmente acabado con ese bastardo, pero Itachi que se encontraba a mi lado en la barra del bar me decía que era cierto, que no era un sueño y que era verdad Sakura, mi pequeño cerezo me mintió.

–Itachi sirvámonos otra yo invito-. Pronuncie con la voz tartamuda mientras me paraba tambaleante recargándome en la barra.

– ¡Sírvanos otra!-. Grito Itachi al cantinero, pero este se rehusó, su escusa es que ya estábamos demasiado ebrios. –A caso no sabe quien soy yo-. Dijo Itachi tomando por la camisa al cantinero el cual negó con la cabeza mientras tronaba sus dedos.

–Soy Itachi Uchiha, primogénito del mayor magnate de la ciudad y he dicho que me sirvas otro trago, ¡te lo ordeno!-. Grito golpeando la barra mientras sus ojos se iban e iba cayendo como costal de papas sobre la barra para quedarse dormido.

–Ah-. Inhale profundo al mirar a Itachi durmiendo tan alcoholizado sobre la barra y me acerque tambaleante hacia el para tomarlo, pasar su brazo por mi espalda y cargarlo, pero eso no funciono porque yo tampoco estaba tan bien así que cuando quise separarlo de la barra y bajarlo de su asiento para llevármelo me caí junto con él estampándonos en el suelo e Itachi cayo sobre mi pecho.

En eso mi celular comenzó a sonar y trate de buscarlo pensando en que era Sakura la que llamaba pero en ves de ella estaba registrado en la pantalla el número de mamá. No contestaría no así en el estado en el que estaba y pasarle a Itachi a ha, ni hablar se había quedado dormido y de seguro ni sintió el golpazo que nos llevamos la caer.

Sentía que todo me daba vueltas mientras alguien nos ayudaba a levantarnos y sentarnos en una mesa para que se nos pasara un poco lo mareados mientras creo que el cantinero llamaba a un taxista o algo así. Tenía un gran dolor en mi pecho y me hubiese soltado a llorar si hubiera estado solo, pero ya ni llorar era bueno después de todo la felicidad que sentía esa tarde se desvaneció con todo y mis sueños.

Veía algo borroso pero aun estaba más cuerdo que mi hermano que roncaba y soltaba la baba, así que me dispuse a buscar un número en específico.

–Naruto-. Le hable intentando sonar normal por la línea telefónica.

– ¿Que quieres teme?-. Contesto con un bostezo y es que eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

–Puedes venir por mí, estoy en Akatsuki-. Cite sintiendo como mi cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo hasta que caí a la mesa golpeándome la frente mientras dejaba de escuchar en apuros al dobe que de seguro brinco de su cama.

– ¡Aguanta Sasuke! en unos minutos estaré ahí-. Contesto dándose prisa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que me entere de la traición de Sakura ya no bebía porque había encontrado o mejor dicho había regresado a mi tentación.

Había dejado la escuela en los últimos días, ya estaba por terminar así que no había tanto problema por eso y vine a refugiarme aquí a la casa de la playa en donde siempre que tenía algún tipo de problema venía aquí a sentirme bien conmigo mismo pese a mis problemas, solo aquí cerca de la playa me sentía bien.

El agua marina choco de lleno en mi rostro y las gotas saladas y tibias que salían de mis ojos se camuflajeaban muy bien con las gotas de agua que se estaban en mi rostro. Yo estaba sentado en un risco cerca de la orilla del mar, las gaviotas revoloteaban el cielo tardeado pero el día no era muy bueno porque este estaba opaco, gris y triste pareciera que quería llorar.

Suspire fatigado mirando el horizonte mientras aventaba algunas piedrecillas al mar que ondeaban el agua al sumergirse. Estaba triste, destrozado, después de haber hecho todo por Sakura ella me pagaba mal, sé que yo también le hice daño y le pedí perdón y ella me perdono, por eso intente ser mejor que antes perdonando su infidelidad con mi hermano, pero con Sai las cosas se tornaban diferentes.

Cerré los ojos por un instante mañana se cumpliría ya un año desde que conocí a Sakura y también mañana seria el baile de despedida y el Lunes Itachi se iba y yo me que quedaría solo, sin Sakura y sin mi hermano.

Estaba pensando en acompañarlo a Inglaterra después de todo no quería quedarme aquí solo ya que papá y mamá casi nunca estaban en casa y esta era demasiado grande para mi ahora que Sakura ya no estaba, ahora que ya no habría risas y llantos de aquella criatura inocente que creí era mía.

Definitivamente si de algo es que se me puede permitir arrepentirme, sería de haberme enamorado de Sakura y de no poder asistir a la despedida de mi hermano.

Mire como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse era tiempo de que entrara a la casa o la marea crecería pues hoy había luna nueva, entre a mi habitación que estaba desarreglada no parecía ser la mía más bien se parecía a la del dobe, yo jamás tenia nada fuera de su lugar, pero esta era una excepción.

Me tire sobre mi cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero tenia un nudo en la garganta atorado que no me dejaba estar en paz y Sakura estaba en mi cabeza desde que me desperté esta mañana.

–Sakura-. Musite su nombre y mi pecho se contrajo sintiendo dolor, era… era como una clase de presentimiento.

.

.

.

**-Itachi-**

Desperté en la cama de mi habitación de la playa no supe en que momento ni como fue que llegue aquí solo recuerdo que estaba con Sasuke bebiendo anoche otra vez.

La cabeza me dolía, pero no tanto como el corazón o mi alma, estos estaban desgarrados ya casi inutilizables, no entendía como Sasuke aun seguía en pie si él es quien debió ser el más dolido en el termino de esa relación.

Intentaba comprenderlo y cada vez que le veía llorar hacia como si nada estuviese pasando como si no notara lo mal que se sentía, quería acercarme a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero mas bien creo que el que necesitaba esos consejos era yo.

Lo mire a través de la puerta-ventana de la casa, él estaba sentado a la orilla del mar en un risco mirando el cielo, creo que siempre veníamos aquí porque este lugar era el más apartado de la civilización y el ruido monótono de la ciudad, además de que ya que no podíamos volver a Akatsuki por la escenita que Sasuke hizo una noche y pese a que yo era uno de los socios de esa organización Sai tenía más poder que yo.

_Flas back_

_Se nos estaba haciendo costumbre venir todas las noches aquí desde el día en que encontramos a Sakura y a Sai en esa habitación, veníamos frecuentemente casi desde temprano._

_Ella no había vuelto a venir ya que jamás la volví a ver en la mesa de póker o frente a la máquina tragamonedas o apostando en algún otro juego de hecho dejo de oírse el nombre de la señorita Bets desde hace varias noches y creo que hasta estaba prohibido hablar de ella o más bien era ella la que tenía prohibido entrar, no lo sé, pero lo que es un hecho es que Sakura no volvió a regresar. _

_Y yo por ser un miembro de esta organización podía entrar siempre y cuando Sasuke no causara problemas, esa era la condición pero esta noche Sasuke ya había bebido demasiado y aunque yo intentaba hacerme el fuerte también me dolía. _

–_Vámonos Sasuke-. Pronuncie cansado, ya habíamos bebido bastante pero aun podía reconocer entre la realidad y los sueños, así que le ofrecí mi brazo para que se apoyara en el, dimos media vuelta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron con las de él y ella. _

– _¿Qué hacia aquí Karin con él?-. Pensé mientras ella restregaba uno de sus senos en el brazo de Sai. _

_Sai estaba delante de nosotros mirándonos de forma arrogante con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. –Otra vez por aquí-. Dijo meneando entre su mano una copa de licor. _

_En eso sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse y sus puños se cerraron de inmediato y todo paso tan rápido y pese a que Sasuke estaba ebrio pudo librarse de mi agarre y atacar como perro rabioso. _

_Intente contenerlo pero no pude porque yo también estaba pasado de copas, Sasuke se subió a su cadera y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez a lo que Sai intentaba defenderse, pero mi hermano era mucho mejor con los golpes porque Sai ni siquiera pudo evadir todos los puñetazos que Sasuke le estaba proporcionando, mientras que los mirones comenzaban a reunirse. _

_Y mi hermano hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe que le dejaría el ojo morado por días sino es porque Karin se entrometió recibiendo el golpe, debía admitirlo ese ojo morado si que se iba a ver feo en su bello rostro. – ¡Basta Sai!-. Grito Karin desde el suelo tapándose el rostro. _

–_No permitiré que le pongas un dedo a Sasuke-. Dijo y Sai chasqueo los dientes levantándose mientras bufaba molesto. _

–_Itachi, te queda prohibida la entrada otra vez a Akatsuki-. Dijo Sai ordenando a un tipo de lentes que camino hacia mí quitándome mis tarjetas de cortesía y mi anillo como miembro oficial de la organización. _

–_Lo siento Itachi-. Murmuro Kabuto despojándome de mis pertenencias. _

–_Y tu maldita perra-. Enucnio Sai tomando del brazo a Karin la cual perdimos de vista mientras era arrastrada entre la gente por Sai. _

–_Vamos Sasuke-. Murmure levantándolo del suelo y así me lo lleve para no volver a entrar en Akatsuki._

_Fin de flash back_

Deje de mirar a Sasuke en la arena y me adentre en la casa sentándome en el sillón y poco después escuche como Sasuke entraba a la casa azotando la puerta con coraje, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, no le pregunte nada después de todo ya sabia que es lo que le pasaba, era por Sakura.

–Sakura-. Pronuncie su nombre sintiendo el aroma a cerezos de su cabello en mis fosas nasales, un nuevo nudo se formo en mi garganta, me sentía desesperado, quería verla, necesitaba oírla, necesitaba tenerla como antes y lo peor de todo era que quería perdonarla.

_Flash back_

–_Shhh, lo despertaras-. Le hable bajito al oído mientras la penetraba en un vaivén lento y profundo. _

–_Ah-. Se quejo gimiendo mientras le tapaba la boca para que no hiciera tanto ruido. _

_Sus gemidos me excitaban más cada vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre, yo la tenia de espaldas a mí, tenía una de mis manos en su boca ya que estábamos en baño del cuarto de Sasuke y con la otra mano estaba acariciando su pequeño botón. _

_De vez en cuando besaba su espalda y su cuello, salí de ella, la gire acomodándola en los azulejos y la bese ahogándola en un beso, mientras yo volvía a penetrarla y sentía como me corría dentro de ella._

_Fin de flash back_

–Jamás olvidare los buenos momentos que me hizo pasar-. Me dije y en ese momento el teléfono sonó, bufe muy molesto pues alguien había irrumpido de mis sueños.

–Hola cariño-. Y su voz molesto mis oídos.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?-. Me queje con fastidio, hacia días que no sabía nada de ella y de repente aparece de la nada cual si fuera una sombra.

–Yo cumplí mi parte, ¿Cuándo cumplirás tú?-. Chillo con su melosa voz desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

–Fallaste-. Conteste rápidamente.

–Ella no es mía y por lo tanto Sasuke no será tuyo, además puedes ir a divertirte con Sai él también es un Uchiha con dinero o que ¿Acaso ya no te supo complacer o ya no quiere darte dinero?-. Le dije a lo que ella me contesto con sorna.

–Un hombre que rompe sus promesa no es nada apuesto, además no es mi problema que ella no sea tuya, yo cumplí con separarlos y se separaron que hayan regresado otra vez eso ya no era parte de nuestro trato, Itachi tienes que cumplirme, lo prometiste-. Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno autoritario.

–Vete al demonio Karin-. Le dije colgándole pues no quería seguir escuchándola, me pare del sillón y seguí el cable el cual desconecte y volví al sillón a recostarme pero no contaba con que ella fuera más astuta que yo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.


End file.
